La verdad de la historia
by sara-nadia
Summary: Regina se va de Storybrook para calmar la ira y venganza que tiene hacia Emma por quitarle una vez mas su felicidad, pero todo va ser truncado con la llegada de unas visitas inesperadas -SwanQuenn - Elsanna - RedBeauty - despues del final s3 -
1. Chapter 1

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>Regina estaba enojada como pudo Emma hacerle esto, estaba tomando Vodka agarro la botella y lo estrello en la pared, estaba más que enojada, tenía mucha ira en sí, Había pasado una hora desde sus ataques de Rabia y Llanto, esta noche ella había perdido todo una vez mas<p>

¿Por qué esa familia siempre tiene ese descaro de destruirla, de arrancarle ese pequeño pedacito de felicidad?

**-¿PORQUE? ¿PORQUE?** – grito de Rabia

Ella ahora se encontraba en su bóveda, sentada en un sillón aun no podía detener las lágrimas que pasaron por lo largo de su mejilla, Nada ella no tenía nada ni a nadie, lo única cosa que tenía era la ira y la venganza por su mente. Su madre siempre le dijo que el amor es la debilidad y ahora ella está pagando el precio completo

Si bien la idea de la venganza hizo su pequeño camino en sus pensamientos, se escucharon pequeños golpes. Se concentró y se volvió a escuchar. Alguien estaba golpeando contra la puerta secreta de su tocador. Ella hizo un gesto rápido de la mano para conocer la identidad de la persona que se atrevió a venir a molestarla.

**- Henry!? -** Ella abrió la puerta a la joven adolescente, que se precipitó en los brazos de su madre adoptiva.

**- Henry! Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Es Emma quien te envía?** - Ella preguntó con un punto de ira en la voz.

-** ¡No! Vine porque me preocupe por ti. Te fuiste tan rápido y estabas tan enojado que tengo ...**

**- Tenías miedo que la reina malvada arrase esta ciudad y todos sus habitantes consigo** - ella dice en un tono glacial.

**- ¡No! Yo sé que ya no eres más ella. Tú nunca vas a ser ella.**

Regina abrazó a su hijo y nuevas lágrimas fluyó sobre su mejilla

**- Mamá...**

**- ¿Sí? -** Ella respondió lentamente sin dejar de sostener firmemente a su hijo en los brazos.

**- Emma se odia a sí misma por haberte hecho tan triste y de haberte quitado a Robín por volver con Marianne. Pero ya sabes, no es su culpa. Ella no sabía quién era ella, y ella quería hacer lo que le parecía bien.**

En estas palabras Regina vio a su niño. Ella sabía que él tenía razón, pero estaba por encima de su capacidad. Perdonar a Emma estaba por encima de sus puntos fuertes. Para ver la felicidad de la familia Encanto estaba por encima de sus puntos fuertes. Nada. No tenía nada más. Ella miró a su hijo con ternura. Ella amaba tanto este pequeño niño que había crecido tan rápido en un año. Pero ella no lo tenía más. Buscó un apartamento para vivir con Emma, su verdadera madre. Pensando en que otras lágrimas llegó. Ella agarro con el dorso de la mano mientras sonreía a su hijo adoptivo. No quería hacerle daño. Y sobre todo que ella quería que él continúa a amarla. Había encontrado la solución a su felicidad.

**- Deberías volver a casa antes de que todo el mundo se preocupe y comiencen a querer a destripar a la reina desgraciada por haberte secuestrado **- se dijo, dejando escapar una risa suave.

Henry abrazó a su madre sin antes hacer su promesa de llamar mañana para que puedan almorzar juntos, los dos. Sabía que su madre le iba a necesitar para superar la pena que vivió en ella a partir de ahora. Tenía una nueva misión, para dar a su madre adoptiva la felicidad que merecía. Para él, ella había cambiado, y estaba listo para cualquier cosa que su madre necesite

* * *

><p><strong>- Emma... debes de volver a casa. Es tarde...<strong> – dijo Rubi

Emma miró a su amiga. Habían pasado horas desde que se apoyó en el mostrador para beber. El alcohol no ayudará a que volviera el error monumental que ella acababa de cometer, pero al menos le dio un momento de paz.

- **Emma...**

**- Me voy... me voy...**

**- ¿Quieres que te lleve?**

**- No, gracias. Voy a caminar** - Ella respondió mientras sonreía a Ruby.

Sin saber realmente donde sus pasos condujeron ella todavía pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Zelena había tratado de cambiar el pasado para construir para sí un futuro mejor y que había fracasado gracias a Regina. El ex alcalde les había salvado una vez más. ¿Y cómo la hizo uno agradeció al impedirle tener derecho también a su final feliz. Gracias a ella, el llamado Salvador, Regina había perdido el amor. Daniel había muerto a causa de la nieve, y para mantener esa tradición, la propia hija de Blanca Nieves había alejado a Robín de ella

Extrañamente Emma se encontró en frente de la casa de la ex alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Miró a su teléfono. Eran casi las 2:00 am de la mañana. Todo parecía silencioso. ¿Acaso Regina ha logrado conciliar el sueño? Ella sabía que Henry había visto a su madre un poco tiempo después de que éste se fue a toda prisa de la casa de la abuela. Él había intentado consolarla, para demostrarle que la amaba y que estaba allí para ella. Esperaba haber dado todavía el deseo de luchar para encontrar su final feliz. ¿Podría ella hacer por él?

Esperanza de nuevo...

Incapaz de quitar sus ojos de la inmensa mansión, ella quería entrar, quería pedirle perdón de nuevo a Regina, no importa suplicar por su perdón pero lo haría, entro a la casa y se dio cuenta que Regina no estaba, ella se sentó en el sofá para esperarla

* * *

><p>Regina buscó por última vez en el panel de Storybrooke. Su mercedes cruzo la frontera y con eso la reina malvada dejo de existir para dar paso a una, elegante, joven ambicioso de color marrón y que quería sonreír a la vida. Lo que no se dio cuenta era que dos jóvenes estaban escondidos detrás de los arboles observando todo y con un bebe en los brazos<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE TENIA EN MENTE HACE TIEMPO<strong>

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUÉ DÍGANMELO**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Regina<strong>

Cuando cruzó la línea, ella esperaba olvidar todo, pero nada aun recordaba, aun recordaba, la traición, la ira, la venganza, así que salió del auto enojada y comenzó a llorar y se derrumbó en el piso, en eso sintió unos pasos y miro a dos jóvenes

-**Quienes son ustedes** – dijo con ira e inmediatamente en su mano apareció una bola de fuego, ella los miro y se percató de inmediato que los dos hicieron una reverencia hacia su reina, se percató también que tenían un bebe en sus brazos, estaban vestidos con ropa del bosque encantado, se percató que eran muy jóvenes deben de tener eso de 18 a 20 años, el niño rubio de ojos marrones muy familiares, y la niña morena de ojos verdes que se parecía mucho a ella

-**Vinimos del futuro** – contesto el chico conteniendo su tristeza por dentro viendo a su reina mejor dicho a su madre así

-**Del futuro?** – en eso la bola de fuego desapareció de sus manos, aun mirando a la chica no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que familiar suya u otra hermana perdida

En eso los dos se relajaron

**-Si su majestad** – dijo el chico

**-Como se llaman** – dijo aun mirando a la chica quería saber quién era

-**Soy Chris –** dijo el chico mirando a su madre que todavía no despegaba los ojos de su hermana

-**Soy Sofía** – dijo la chica sonriente mirando a su madre - **somos tus hijos y vinimos del futuro** – dijo sonrientemente

**-Y él bebe?** – dijo alzando su ceja y parándose ya que la noticia la tomo más que sorprendida, tenía hijos aun no podía confiar muchos la han engañado antes

En eso los dos jóvenes se acercaron

**-Usted decidirá eso** – dijo Chris

Regina estaba confundida no lo entendía

-**Que quieren de mí? Como sé que son mis hijos? Y no una jugarreta del Gold o cualquiera de este pueblo –** gruño con odio

Sofía y Chris sintieron tristeza por escuchar las palabras de su madre

**-Mama –** dijo delicadamente Chris

Regina sintió una emoción que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, esa emoción le hizo recordar la primera vez que Henry la llamo mama

**-Mira muy bien dónde estamos? –** continuo Chris

Regina miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ellos habían cruzado la línea de Storybrooke eso significa que ellos son sus hijos los tres que están ahí eran sus hijos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente

Sus hijos vieron la tristeza de su madre e inmediatamente fueron para abrazarla y consolarla

Después de un tiempo de sostener a su madre

**-Como? –** Fue lo primero que dijo Regina –** Yo… Robín… no es posible** – dijo con dolor

**-Él no es mi padre** – gruño Chris con odio

Sofía solo sonrió a lo que dijo su hermano y empezó a mecer a su hermana

Regina no esperaba esa reacción de Chris lleno de tanto odio hacia ese hombre

-**Entonces?**

**-Mmmm… ma no te lo podemos decir aun no –** respondió Sofía

Regina miro a su hija y se percató que era idéntica a ella – **Te pareces mucho a mi –** dijo sorprendida

**-Obviamente mama tienes un ADN superior a todos** – dijo con orgullo Sofía, en eso vio a Regina reírse de su hija de ahí su vista se puso en la bebe que estaba a punto de llorar

**-Ella…** - dijo mirando a la bebe ya que tenía el pelo rojizo muy idéntico a su madre y su hermana muerta, le dolía que su hermana haya intentado suicidarse antes de tomar la oportunidad de ser su hermana, le dolió mucho que su hermana muriera aunque no lo diría en voz alta

-**Es la reencarnación de… - c**ontinuo Sofía

-**Mi hermana** – susurro Regina incrédulamente en eso Sofía le entrego al bebe, e inmediatamente se calmó –** Como? –** dijo derramando algunas lagrimas

-**Rumpelstiltskin** – dijeron con odio los jóvenes

En eso Regina abrió los ojos, no entendía, que demonios hizo Rumple ahora

-**Que hizo el con mi hermana –** gruño ahora con odio, no le faltaba que la familia Encanto le haya quitado su felicidad ahora ese Imp le hizo daño a su hermana

-**Mama necesitamos irnos** – dijo Chris mirando a los alrededores no quería que nadie les haya visto

-**Después te contaremos todo mama** – dijo Sofía con una gran determinación

-**Vamos** – asintió Regina subiendo al coche, con los jóvenes, en eso ella iba a dar la vuelta para ingresar de nuevo a Storybrooke

**-No mama** – dijo Chris – v**amos a Boston**

**-Que? –** dijo confundida

-**Ahí te vamos a explicar todo, pero por ahora no puede regresar a Storybrooke, su hermana corre peligro** – dijo Sofía

-**Está bien, pero inmediatamente me van a explicar todo –** dijo acelerando y saliendo completamente de Storybrooke

* * *

><p>-<strong>Expliquen<strong> – dijo Regina mientras conducía

**-Rumple está tramando apoderarse de toda la magia** – dijo Chris

-**Ese diablillo –** dijo con enojo Regina

-**En nuestro futuro, Elphi fue criada con las monjas –** dijo Sofía

**-Elphi?** – dijo Regina confundida

-**Elphaba** – dijo señalando al bebe

-**Dijiste que era mi hija** – dijo Regina aun sin entender – **aun así que paso con mi hermana?**

**-Rumple tomo venganza por la muerte de su hijo, así que mato a Zelena, el vio como desapareció pero no vio cómo se convirtió en una bebe, después de que Rumple salió, inmediatamente la hada azul la tomo como si fuera una hada más… Cuando te enteraste que las monjas la escondieron de ti, inmediatamente se las quitaste y amenazaste en matarlas por esconderla, eso fue cuando Elphi tenía cuatro años** – dijo Chris

-**Esas malditas –** gruño con frustración Regina –**Las mate?**

**-No lo hiciste, ya que ellas te explicaron que tenían que esconderla ya que, ella en el futuro va ser una de las brujas más poderosas y que tenían que guiarla-**

**-Guiarla? –** dijo con burla Regina

-**La verdad era que querían tener el poder blanco de Elphi para ellas – d**ijo Chris con enojo

**-Esas hadas** – dijo con furia Regina – **Y porque no las mate?**

**-Ya que sin que te dieras cuenta, ellas ayudaron** – dijo con frustración Chris – **Rumple quiere un poder para su futura hija, y que mejor que Elphi pero como las hadas la tenían él nunca se enteró de ella**

**-Poder?**

**-Su hija va nacer sin poderes, él quiere el poder de una bruja poderosa para su hija**

**-Ese pequeño diablillo? Y quien es la bruja poderosa**

**-Aun no lo podemos decir** – dijo Chris

-**Y cuando me lo pueden decir –**

**-Dentro muy poco**– dijo Sofía

* * *

><p>Después de unos días Regina y los chicos con Elphi se habían instalado en un departamento en Boston<p>

-**Elphi ya se durmió** – dijo Regina mientras se sentaba en el sofá con Sofía, mientras que Chris estaba viendo una película de acción –** Me pueden contar de nuevo como vinieron del futuro y como rescataron a Elphaba** – dijo un poco extraña con el nombre – **saben que porque no me ayudan a escoger un nombre para su hermana** – sonrió Regina

Chris y Sofía sonrieron ya sabían que nombre ponerla –** Esmeralda –** dijeron con alegría

**-Si ma** – dijo Sofía – **Esmeralda Elphaba Mills** – dijo con alegría

-**Es un excelente nombre** – respondió Regina mirando a su hijos, se sentían familiares, en eso recordó a su pequeño Henry

**-Lo extrañas verdad?** – dijo Sofía

**-Sí, lo hago** – dijo con tristeza

-**No te preocupes, él va a estar bien, tiene a su otra madre consigo** – dijo Sofía, aunque por dentro sabia la verdad ahora Henry debería estar odiando a Emma por no buscar a su mama

**-Lo sé** – dijo apaciguando su tristeza, en eso escucho la risa de Chris que estaba viendo la televisión – tu hermano se me hace familiar pero no se

**-LO siento, aun no te podemos decir la verdad** – dijo Sofía con tristeza

-E**stá bien, yo sé muy bien lo que es meterse con el pasado** – dijo aun recordando a Robín y Marian juntos

-**Robín no es tu pareja** – dijo Chris mirando a Regina

-**Eh… -** dijo confundida Regina

**-Chris** – regaño Sofía

**-Lo siento, pero es cierto, en el futuro tu eres feliz pero no es Robín es otra persona y tienes una gran familia** – dijo Chris en eso volteo a ver la televisión de nuevo

-**El** – dijo Regina mirando a Sofía, quería saber si es verdad

-**Mi hermano tiene razón, Robín no es tu verdadero amor, es otra persona –** suspiro Sofía –** lo descubrirás cuando regresemos pero aun no, lo siento**

**-Está bien –** suspiro Regina – **yo no lo ame, nunca lo ame, solo que...**

**-Querías que fuera cierto, para ser feliz, querías sentir que al menos una vez confirmaras que las hadas te dieron algo** – dijo Sofía

Regina se quedó impresionada por lo que dijo, Sofía la conocía bien, quien era su otro padre, se sentí muy familiar esos ojos verdes, en donde lo he visto, Sofía se estaba dando cuenta que Regina la estaba mirando muy fijamente, e inmediatamente miro a su hermano, aun no se podía enterar quien era

-**Exacto –** dijo Regina – **en el futuro que me paso, y ahora quiero que me digan la verdad porque regresaron al pasado y como rescataron a su hermana**

Sofía y Chris se miraron nerviosamente sabían que no podían ocultarle nada más a su madre

-**Mama** – dijo Chris apagando la televisión y sentándose con su madre mientras que Sofía estaba a su costado

**-Díganme que paso?** – respondió Regina con tristeza

**-En el futuro** – comenzó hablar Sofía en eso sus ojos se humedecieron de dolor – estas muerta

Regina cuando escucho eso fue como un gran balde de agua fría le hubiese cado encima, ella estaba muerta

**-Como? Quien fue? –** dijo ocultando bien su dolor

-**Mama** dijo Chris mirando a su madre – **tu moriste para salvarnos**

Regina se quedó sorprendida por lo dicho ella murió salvando a todos que ironía pero seguro no lo hizo por todos seguro lo hizo para salvar a sus hijos

-**Mama Rumple es el comienzo de todo pero hay más –** dijo cuidadosamente Chris

-**Tenemos que volver a Storybrooke** – dijo Regina con determinación, los hermanos se miraron angustiosamente aun no podían regresar a Storybrooke

-**Mama** – dijo ahora Sofía

**-Que?**

**-Aun no podemos regresar** – respondió

**-Me dicen que yo estoy muerta y que Rumple es el culpable de eso, como quieren que no regrese ahora Henry corre peligro** – dijo con impotencia

-**Mi hermano está bien** – respondió Chris sonriente – **mi hermano es tu hijo, él fue quien nos mandó al pasado**

Regina abrió los ojos por la información estaba sorprendida **– Él no tiene ese poder?**

-**No ma, mi hermano y yo lo tenemos** – dijo Sofía –** tu eres nuestra madre una de las más poderosas hechiceras de todo los reinos**

**-y eres admirada por muchos** – dijo Chris sonriente

Regina se quedó impresionada por lo dicho al parecer en el futuro era feliz

**-Admirada?** – dijo confundida

-**SI –** dieron los hermanos sonrientes

-**Como, si yo soy la reina malvada…**

**-No lo eres** – dijeron los dos con fuerza

-**Usted no es la reina malvada, ya no** – dijo Chris seriamente –** tu eres nuestra madre, la mejor madre de todo el mundo, del universo, habrás echo cosas en el pasado pero eso está en el pasado ahora tu eres una de las mejores madres que todo niño desearía tener** – dijo con una sonrisa

**-Como dijo mi hermano, sin ti mama nosotros no somos lo que somos, gracias a ti nosotros somos las personas que cualquier madre quiere tener** – dijo arrogantemente

Chris solo sonrió por lo que dijo su hermana, vio a su mama que estaba con los ojos llorosos, e inmediatamente los dos abrazaron a su madre

-**Te queremos mama** – dijeron los hermanos

Regina lloro por primera vez desde que la maldición se rompió se sintió amada y querida

* * *

><p><strong>ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE TENIA EN MENTE HACE TIEMPO<strong>

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUÉ DÍGANMELO**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado algunos días desde que encontró a sus hijos, se había dado cuenta que Chris era igual a ella, tenía su comportamiento la forma de expresarse, todo sus facciones, en cambio a Sofía era completamente diferente, en eso se preguntó quién era el padre? Esa pregunta se ha estado preguntando desde que los vio por primera vez, también cuando lo conocerá o cuando iba a estar embarazada, se hizo varias preguntas? Pero sus hijos no le dieron ninguna respuesta diciéndole que aún no podían<p>

Regina se quedó viendo a su hija Esmeralda dormida, si ahora hija ya no es su hermana ahora era su hija y la iba a proteger de todos, sus hijos le habían contado que la secuestraron del convento, eso significa que en este momento esa maldita hada la estaría buscando, desearía matarla de una vez por todas, pero sabía que no podía

**-Mama – **dijo Sofía entrando al cuarto

**-Si mi amor dime** – dijo regresando a la realidad y olvidando sus pensamientos

**-Chris no me deja comer**– dijo con un puchero y saliendo del cuarto para regresar donde Chris

Regina sonrió se había dado cuenta que Chris era el cocinero de sus hijos en cambio Sofía no podía cocinar ni para salvar su vida, se rio de ese pensamiento

**-Mama!** – Grito Chris – **Sofía está interrumpiendo mientras cocino –**

**-Mentiroso **– grito Sofía – **Yo solo quiero comer, me muero de hambre –**

Regina se fue hacia sus hijos y vio a Chris estaba terminando de servir su cena mientras que Sofía estaba esperando la comida ansiosamente – **Chicos no hagan ruido su hermana se ha dormido –**

**-Es su culpa** – dijeron los dos señalándose con el dedo acusadoramente

Regina rodo los ojos internamente de donde habrán sacado ese infantilismo pensó

-**Chicos basta** – suspiro sentándose

-**Lo sentimos mama **– dijeron los dos mirándose acusadoramente

**-Vamos a cenar** – dijo mirando la lasaña que había echo su hijo, cuando lo probo era igual a la suya – **Chris esta delicioso** – dijo sonriente

-**Chris es el mejor cocinero ma, el está en segundo lugar** – dijo Sofía sonriente, mientras que Chris estaba ruborizado

-**Quien está en primero?** – dijo Regina alzando su ceja

**-Por supuesto que tú mama** – respondieron sus hijos sonrientes

Regina sonrió a lo dicho

Después de terminar su cena todos se fueron a descansar, Regina paso en cada cuarto y entro al dormitorio de Chris y lo vio dormir como un ángel, su hijo era rubio que ironía pensó no conocía a nadie que era rubio, en eso se le vino a la mente a Swan la única persona que no quería pensar, la odiaba, en eso se quedó pensando profundamente sobre eso, no la odiaba suspiro con decepción, no podía odiarla, y no sabía por qué? Decidió no pensar más en ello ya que le daba dolor de cabeza, se quedó viendo a su hijo y se le escapo una sonrisa aun no podía creer que tenía un hijo biológicamente de ella, en eso le beso en la frente

-**Descansa mi amor** – susurro

Salió del cuarto de su hijo para pasar al cuarto de su hija, Sofía muy parecida a ella en todo su aspecto físico, era la niña que siempre había deseado, cuando estuvo con Daniel, siempre soñaron con tener una niña, Daniel siempre le decía que quería tener una niña parecida a ella, ella internamente también deseaba lo mismo, quería criar a su hija en toda libertad, no ser nunca como su madre, ahora viendo a Sofía dormir con total serenidad, se preguntó si su madre nunca la hubiera manipulado ella podría haber sido como Sofía, suspiro

La mirada que tenía su hija era muy madura para su edad, aunque aún tenía ese infantilismo con Chris, quien era su padre? Esa pregunta siempre rondaba por su cabeza, los ojos de su hija deben de pertenecer a él, sus ojos avellana, en eso se le cruzo de nuevo la imagen de Swan

**-Es imposible** – murmuro incrédulamente mirando a su hija, en eso se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo sin antes besarle la frente a su hija diciéndole que la ama, cuando ingreso al cuarto de Chris se percató ahora de sus facciones eran similares a Henry y a Encanto – **No, no puede ser** – murmuro Regina sentándose en el pasillo – **Ella no puede ser su otra madre** – murmuro agarrándose la cabeza – **ella y toda su familia me destruyo** – dijo con odio, derramando algunas lágrimas **– Ella no puede ser –**

* * *

><p>Después de unos días Regina seguía mirando los comportamiento de sus hijos, principalmente el de Sofía ya que al parecer lo saco todo al padre, si al padre ya que ella no quería ni pensar ni por un segundo que el padre en verdad era madre, y esa madre era Swan, no quería pensar en eso pero en cada comportamiento de sus hijos decían lo contrario, cada gesto, eran igual a esa familia, esa torpeza que les caracterizaba<p>

**-Mama –** se quejó Sofía

**-Si mi amor que pasa** – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

**-Chris no me deja tener la televisión –** dijo cruzándose los brazos con mucho infantilismo

-**Tú lo tuviste pro toda la mañana** – grito Chris desde la sala

**-Ya, pero está dando esa película que no había visto en mucho tiempo, además es un clásico** – dijo con frustración Sofía

**-Lo tienes en DVD** – grito Chris riéndose

Regina Se rio de esa pelea, llevo a sus hijas donde se encontraba Chris mirando un partido de Futbol

**-En serio Chris?** – dijo Regina alzando su ceja, nunca le gusto el futbol nunca entendía el porqué de ese deporte

Chris gruño y le cambio la película a su hermana – **no es justo ma, Sofía es tu preferida** –

**-Yo no tengo preferidos** – dijo Regina con seguridad

**-Gracias hermano** – dijo besándolo en la mejilla y poniéndose a ver la película, toda contenta

Chris abrazo a su madre, con su hermana que estaba dormida – **Si la tienes ma, y es Sofía, no te preocupes, mi preferida también es Sofía** – susurro sonriente besando la cabeza de Esmeralda – **El de Esmeralda también lo es, ella es su hermana preferida** – dijo agarrando a Esmeralda con alegría

Regina estaba confundida, ella nunca tenia preferidos, en eso se quedó pensativa, viendo el comportamiento de Chris hacia su hermana, él era el típico hermano protector? Verdad? O hay algo más? Algo le ha sucedido a su hija en el futuro?

-**Que paso con Sofía en el futuro?** – dijo Regina viendo a Chris

Chris se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, Regina vio los ojos de Chris, eran fríos, con sed de venganza, le hacía recordar sus años de Reina Malvada

**-Chris** – susurro Regina

Chris salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su madre con una sonrisa – **Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ahora mi hermanita necesita un cambio de pañal **– dijo llevándose su hermana a su cuarto

Regina no podía decir nada ya que los ojos de su hijo cambiaron de nuevo, en eso miro a Sofía que estaba riéndose de la película, Que demonios ha pasado en el futuro con sus hijos?

* * *

><p>Había pasado 3 meses exactamente desde que llegaron sus hijos desde el futuro, hoy día era el día en que tenían que regresar a Storybrooke<p>

**-Esta lista mama** – dijo Sofía cargando a Esmeralda

**-Si mi amor** – sonrió Regina mientras ocultaba esa ansiedad

Sofía no le creyó, conocía a su madre mejor que todos sus hermanos – **Mama, te amo **– dijo sonriente

Regina abrazo a sus hijas con alegría, esas palabras la consolaron inmensamente, Sofía siempre sabía que decirle

**-Yo también mi amor **– respondió dulcemente, sus hijos eran su esperanza, no necesitaba a nadie más solo sus hijos para vivir

* * *

><p><strong>Storybrooke hace 3 meses<strong>

Henry estaba esperando a su madre en la abuelita, pero como no llegaba decidió ir hacia su casa

**-Mama?** – llamo a su madre pero nada, decidió buscar en todos los lados para ver a su madre, empezó con los cuartos su biblioteca todo, pero nada, se estaba empezando a asustar, decidió irse de nuevo al mausoleo de su madre, le tomo toda la tarde buscándola por todo los lados pero ninguna noticia de ella - **Mama **– susurro con los ojos llorosos **– te fuiste **– dijo derrumbándose en la cama de su madre, en eso vio una carta de su madre que estaba oculta en la almohada, lo abrió inmediatamente

**_Mi ángel,_**

**_Cuando leas esta carta me gustaría estar lejos de Storybrooke. Lamento no haber tenido el coraje de decirte adiós, pero habría sido demasiado difícil para cada uno de nosotros. Sé que contigo estaría en paz, pero yo necesito esto para mí y también yo no quería correr el riesgo de hacer que la reina malvada regrese, A partir de ahora, sólo quiero Regina en mi vida. Una mujer que sabe amar y ser amado, que no conoce el resentimiento, ni la venganza. Pero si quiero seguir siendo esa mujer, no tengo más remedio que ir lejos de todo lo que me recuerda mis sufrimientos, y que hace aparecer lo peor de mí. Te amo tanto que simples palabras en una página no pueden expresar todo el amor que yo tengo por ti. Tú eres mi hijo, mi ángel, mi salvador._**

**_Sé que estás enojado con toda la tierra, pero también sé que usted es un niño valiente que finalmente entender que era la buena decisión a tomar. Entendí que si yo quería tener mi final feliz que tenía que encontrar en otro lugar, lejos de las personas del bosque encantado._**

**_Quiero que seas feliz y sé que Emma te ama más que todo al mundo. Ella es todavía un novato en el papel de su madre, pero ella va a aprender y ella será una gran madre, estoy seguro de ello, la mejor de las madres para usted. Usted sólo tendrá que cuidar un poco de sus novios. Su madre tiende a gustar "chicos malos" y no estoy seguro de que es bueno para ella._**

**_No te preocupes por mí. Yo estaré en un lugar mejor, espero recordarte. Sé que al cruzar el límite de Storybrooke mis recuerdos de esta ciudad y sus habitantes van a desaparecer, pero saber que incluso si yo no recuerdo nada más tu cara sé que siempre estarás en mi corazón y que un día vamos a cumplir con nosotros mismos._**

**_Tu madre que te quiere para siempre jamás._**

-**Mama **– susurro derramando mas lagrimas **– Porque? –** Dijo derrumbándose en el piso con dolor **– Yo te amo, mucho** -

A partir de ahí algo por dentro se le rompió a Henry, inmediatamente se fue donde Emma y le explico para ir tras su madre, le suplico, pero Emma decidió que no casi había sucumbido a su petición pero le explico a Henry que su madre necesitaba estar sola aunque por dentro le dolía mucho que Regina se haya ido, pero todo lo que entendió Henry era que nunca vería a su madre de nuevo, y en ese momento él se culpó a si mismo por la salida de su madre, y espeto contra Emma, le dijo muchas palabras duras a ella, espeto que estaba muy arrepentido al verla encontrado

-**Regina es mi madre, a ti te encontré en Internet, te odio** – grito marchándose hacia la casa de su madre

A partir de ese día, decidió encerrándose en la casa, no salía ya que gracias a la magia que había quedado de su madre siempre tenía comida, sus abuelos habían decidió darle una visita pero el espeto con ellos también

**-Lárguense de mi casa, ustedes no son nada mío, por culpa de ustedes mi madre se fue, ustedes siempre traen desgracia a mi madre, Váyanse** – grito con odio, cerrando la puerta de su casa con enojo

Nieves y Encanto tenían lágrimas en los ojos nunca habían visto a Henry comportarse así

* * *

><p>Pasaron días y semanas, Henry decidió buscar a su madre pero no encontraba nada hasta que por arte de magia apareció un DVD oculto en el sofá, no entendía nada nunca lo había visto, lo conecto y apareció dos niños con una bebe<p>

_-Hola Henry** – **dijo la niña, muy parecida a su madre_

-**Quienes son ustedes –** murmuro confundido sentándose en el sofá en estado de Shock

_-Seguro te preguntaras quienes somos nosotros? – dijo Sofía señalando a ella a su hermano y a la bebe – Mi nombre es Sofía Coraline Mills- Swan _

-**Mills Swan** – dijo Henry en estado de Shock sorprendido

_-Este chico de acá es mi hermano mellizo..._

_-Hola hermano, soy Christopher Alexander Mills-Swan, pero me llaman Chris – dijo Chris sonriente y esta hermosura de acá se llama Esmeralda Elphaba Mills –Swan – dijo con alegría – y nosotros somos tus hermanos, vinimos del futuro – dijo ahora Chris seriamente_

**-Es imposible** – murmuro Henry aun en estado de Shock

_-Henry – dijo Sofía delicadamente – sé que ahora estas mal, porque mama se haya ido y ahora estas enojada con mama Emma…_

_-Háblale por nombres Sofía, Henry seguro se estará enredando – dijo Chris _

**-No lo hago** – susurro Henry cruzándose de brazos

_-Bueno – continuo Sofía – sé que ahora estas mal con Emma por no ir a buscar a Regina y seguro ya has discutido con los abuelos por eso…_

**-Ellos siempre dañan a mama** – dijo Henry tercamente

_-Ellos siempre dañan a mama – dijo Chris mirando directamente a Henry – eso es tu pensamiento verdad?_

Henry se quedó con los ojos abiertos, al parecer sus hermanos le conocían muy bien

-_Henry – continuo Chris – hicimos este video ya que mama Regina está en peligro_

Henry inmediatamente presto atención a eso

_…nosotros ahora estamos con mama en Boston la estamos cuidando, dentro de 2 meses estaremos regresando contigo, y te lo explicaremos mejor, por ahora una bruja muy poderosa vendrá a Storybrooke, ella no es mala Henry, hay muchas cosas sobre ella, que necesitamos contarte, mama Regina aun no lo sabe, necesitamos guardar aun esa información hasta que regresemos a Storybrooke_

_Hermano – dijo Sofía – necesitamos por favor que continúes ese comportamiento que tienes, ya que en nuestro futuro mama no regresa hasta que tú la encuentras – dijo con tristeza – tú la empezaste a buscar y la encontraste, te escapaste de Storybrooke y la encontraste en Boston, y decidiste irte con ella, y no regresar, pero regresaron.._

_-Obvio o si no nosotros no naceríamos – dijo Chris_

**-Emma es su otra mama** – dijo Henry pidiendo una explicación aunque fueses un ideo necesitaba que ellos sus hermanos le explicaran

_-Si te preguntas sobre Emma, aun no te lo podemos decir, hasta que regresemos y si Emma es nuestra otra mama, no existió un tercero, el verdadero amor y el alma gemela de mama es Emma, no es ese idiota de Robín – gruño Chris _

-_Hermano Robín no nos agrada – explico Sofía a Henry_

**-A mí tampoco me agrada **– contesto Henry ya que ni una vez pregunto sobre su madre, odiaba a ese sujeto

_-Bueno hermano necesitamos irnos ya que mama debe de estar cruzando ahora Storybrooke y percatarse que sus memorias aun están intactas_

-_Henry, cuando regresemos con mama dentro de 2 meses te lo explicaremos pero por ahora, necesitamos que estés alejado de Rumple, él es malo, sé que quieres un poco a ese sujeto, pero en el futuro el hizo daño a mama Regina, no te arriesgues mucho con el Henry cuando regresemos te explicaremos mejor, pero por ahora, estate alejado de el por favor – dijo Sofía_

_-Hermano cuídate, no le digas a Emma sobre mama ni este video necesitas destruirlo inmediatamente Henry – dijo Chris serio_

Henry asintió inmediatamente

-_Te queremos hermano – dijeron sus hermanos y la pantalla se volvió azul_

Henry inmediatamente saco el video y unas tijeras para destruirlo, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza pero por ahora tenía que actuar decidió mirar los alrededores de su casa y todo estaba cochino

-**Ohh tengo que limpiar todo –** suspiro

Al día siguiente decidió salir de la casa de su madre para comprar algunas cosas de limpieza, hace un mes que no salía de su casa, lo bueno era que en el colegio estaba de vacaciones o si no su madre hubiera renegado con él, decidió ir a la tienda y empezó a comprar varias cosas, pago con el dinero que tenia de su madre en la caja fuerte, solo para emergencias dijo su madre

Decidió almorzar en el restaurante de la abuela, todos los días Rubí era la que le traía el almuerzo, era la única persona que podía entrar a su casa ya que cuando Emma le trajo su almuerzo, espeto con furia de nuevo, o cuando Nieves o Encanto le traía el almuerzo hacia lo mismo no lo recibía y siempre decía

**-Lárguense de mi casa, no los quiero ver nunca** – siempre gritaba eso, era muy doloroso saber que su madre nunca regresaría y todo por culpa de él o de la familia de Emma, su madre siempre estuvo para él y ahora cuando ella lo necesitaba él no estaba para ella, por eso siempre se culpaba de todo, aun lo hace a pesar de recibir el mensaje de sus hermanos del futuro, lo único bueno por lo que decidió también salir de su casa era saber que su madre regresaría

Al entrar al restaurante vio que todos le miraban el dio una mirada desafiante a todos e inmediatamente dejaron de mirarlo

-**Hola Henry –** dijo Rubí con sorpresa pero con alegría

**-Hola Rubí –** dijo sentándose – **Me puedes dar el almuerzo, voy a comer acá –**

**-Oh si claro, déjame que ahora te sirvo** – dijo Rubí yendo hacia dentro y mandándole un mensaje a Emma y a los demás para que sepa que Henry está en el restaurant

Henry empezó a comer aun sintiendo la mirada del pueblo, se sintió adolorido, ya que no podía creer lo idiota que haya sido, su madre siempre sufría de esas miradas mientras que él pensaba que todo era normal, decidió ser un mejor hijo para su madre y un gran hermano mayor para sus hermanos, iba a defender de su madre de todos

En eso escucho como para la puerta se abrió apresuradamente no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que era Emma y sus padres

-**Henry **– dijo Emma delicadamente

**-Váyanse –** dijo Henry mirándolos con enojo

**-Henry escúchame por favor –** dijo Emma, mientras que Nieves estaba abrazada de Encanto

**-No, solo quiero comer en paz, ustedes no son mi familia, mi madre Regina era la única para mí, ahora váyanse** – grito, sabía que todo los que estaban dentro del restaurante escucho

-**Henry soy tu madre no me hables así **– dijo Emma

**-Tu no lo eres, a ti te encontré en internet, me voy! –** grito con enojo saliendo del restaurante hacia su casa sabía que había echo daño a Emma y a los demás, pero no podía pensar en eso, lo único era su madre para ella, siempre le había fallado gritándole que era la reina malvada, se sintió el peor hijo del mundo, no le importaba nada más solo que su madre venga y que le perdone por todo

Emma se le derramo las lágrimas al oír eso de su hijo, abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabasen de apuñalarla sin avisar. Eso había dolido, y mucho, sobre todo porque era la pura verdad. Henry se fue dejando a Emma y a los demás clavadas en su sitio por las afiladas palabras que acababa de recibir. Ruby se acercó mirándola preocupada, claramente había escuchado lo que Henry había dicho, toda la cafetería lo había oído.

**- ¿Emma? ¿Estás bien? No le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo son los chicos cuando entran en la adolescencia, todo lo que dicen está pensado para herir a sus padres.**

**- Eso es cierto, no se lo tengas en cuenta**.

Añadió la abuelita desde detrás de la barra haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su nieta como para mostrar un ejemplo de lo que estaba diciendo, la morena giró lo ojos y apoyó una mano en el hombro de la sheriff.

**- No, está bien, he vivido antes con un montón de adolescentes, se cómo son. No pasa nada- **Dijo Emma rápidamente antes de que la ofreciesen más palabras de consuelo, lo último que necesitaba ahora era la lastima ajena salió de Granny. Sin escuchar las palabras de sus padres

Pero no estaba bien, claro que no. Una cosa era haber vivido con hirientes adolescentes la primera mitad de su vida y otra era que ese adolescente hiriente fuese tu hijo. Empezaba a entender como se había sentido Regina hacia algunos años, cuando las dolorosas palabras de Henry iban dirigidas a ella y para colmo apareció la madre biológica de su hijo para echar más sal a las heridas.

Se encontró en su apartamento y empezó a beber, era lo único que podía ser para sanarla, desde que Regina se fue todo se derrumbó, la ciudad estaba echa un caos, ella estaba echa un caos, su hijo ni podía verla, la odiaba con todo su ser, si tan solo hubiera aceptado ir con Henry a buscarla, pero no, ella de nuevo se equivocó ya que Regina decidió ocultarse, la empezó a buscar dos semanas después de que se fue y hasta ahora no estaba no la encontraba era como si nunca hubiera existido, empezó a derramar más lágrimas, gritar de rabia de lo estúpida que ha sido

* * *

><p>Henry se encontró en su casa de nuevo, se puso a llorar necesitaba a su madre, la extrañaba un montón, se quedó dormido en la cama de su madre para apaciguar el dolor que sentía<p>

**-Dos meses más** – murmuro antes de dormir

* * *

><p><strong>Dos meses después<strong>

Henry se levantó con alegría, vio su casa y todo estaba completamente limpio, sabía que su madre regresaría muy pronto, estaba desbordando alegría, sabía que su madre vendría dentro unas cuantas horas, decidió salir para buscar algunas pizzas para sus hermanos, una torta, pancartas dándole la bienvenida, también se percató que Storybrooke estaba casi congelado, en estos dos meses, vino Elsa y estaba furiosa con Rumple, nadie podía contra ella, la mayoría de la gente estaba asustada, él no le dio importancia ya que habría aprendido que no todo es blanco y negro y que Elsa estaba molesta con Rumple debe de ser por algo, además sus hermanos le dijeron que Elsa no era mala y que podía confiar en ella, y tampoco no creía en Rumple, Elsa vino por algo

Henry salió de su casa bien abrigado ya que el frio estaba entrando por sus huesos, vio el castillo de Elsa que estaba en el bosque, solo sonrió, que tan equivocado estaba Disney salió a toda prisa a comprar las cosas, primero decidió comprar las pancartas de bienvenida familia, después decidió irse a comprar la pizza y los pasteles lo compraría en la abuelita

Entro en el restaurante de la abuelita y saludo a Rubí, con las únicas que hablaba era con Rubí y la abuelita, nadie quiso hablarle por el aparente comportamiento que tenía, a él no le importo mucho, también estos meses tampoco vio a Emma, al parecer se había enterado por los padres de ella que estaba tomando y llorando en su departamento, cada vez que Nieves le veía, el inmediatamente se iba no quería hablar con nadie a que no sea Rubí y la abuela

**-Hola Henry** – dijo Rubí

**-Hiciste lo que te pedí** – dijo amablemente

**-Por supuesto** – dijo sacando dos pasteles uno de chocolate y otra de manzana – **aun no me dices porque lo quieres?**

Henry se quedó pensativo no sabía si podía decirle a Rubí pero confiaba en ella – **te voy a decir un secreto** – susurro

Rubí abrió los ojos asintiendo

**-No le vayas a decir a nadie está bien**

**-Confía en mi Henry**

**-Mi mama esta llegando dentro de poco** – dijo con alegría

Rubí estaba en shock, Regina vendría pensó – **Como? Como sabes? Te encontraste con ella?**

**-Es un secreto** – dijo Henry sonriente

Rubí estaba sonriendo, desde que Regina se fue todo era un caos, todo el pueblo era gris, muchos pensaban que si la reina se iba todo iba a estar bien pero que mal todos se equivocaron, ahora con lo de Elsa, ese refrán nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde era bien dicha en estas circunstancias, se alegró además ver la sonrisa de Henry, era la primera vez desde que Regina se fue que Henry estaba sonriendo

**-Oh se me está haciendo tarde Rubí **– dijo Henry alarmado, agarrando con cuidado los pasteles y las cosas que había comprado

Rubí estaba frunciendo el ceño, había dos cajas de pizza, gaseosa, pasteles y una pancarta bien doblada, sabía que Regina no era muy fanática de la pizza ni de los dulces – Tu mama va a comer todo eso?

Henry sonrió – **Tal vez un poco pero lo demás es para las otras personas, mi mama no viene sola **– sonrió **– Nos vemos Rubí** – dijo saliendo del restaurante con todo haciendo malabares con las cosas

Rubí se quedó viendo a Henry salir

-**Algo bueno está por venir verdad?** – dijo la abuela apareciendo detrás de Rubí

**-Si al parecer, sé que le prometí a Henry en no decir nada pero…**

**-No** – dijo la abuela – **Regina se va a mostrar cuando ella lo quiera** – suspiro la abuela

**-Bueno** – dijo Rubí mientras atendía a los pocos clientes que le quedaban ya que con lo de Elsa ya nadie salía de sus casas

Henry entro con alegría empezando a prepararse para dar la bienvenida a su familia

* * *

><p><strong>Hey chicos gracias por sus comentarios y por seguirme<strong>

**espero que les guste este capitulo**

**espero sus comentarios :)**


	4. Chapter 4 extra

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>Chris estaba conduciendo y paro el auto antes de entrar a Storybrooke<p>

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo Regina confundida

Sofía saco tres collares, que tenían un diamante blanco en el centro

**-Qué es eso?** – dijo Regina sorprendida, no había visto esos collares

-**Estos collares repelen la magia, nadie nos podrá sentir** – explico Sofía poniéndose – **no queremos aun que Rumple sepa cuanto poder tenemos –**

**-Poder?** – dijo Regina sorprendida

**-Mama** – dijo Chris poniéndose el collar – **el poder de mi hermana y el mío, también el de Esmeralda es muy codiciada por todos, nuestra magia es muy poderosa**

**-Este collar va impedir que Rumple sepa nuestra capacidad** – dijo Sofía poniéndole el collar a Esmeralda – **Este collar nos protegerá –**

**-Sé que me están ocultando varias cosas, pero esto **– dijo señalando el collar – **me lo deben de decir antes, y no se preocupen por ese diablillo, no voy a dejar que se meta con ustedes**

**-Lo sabemos mama, pero por ahora no puedes tocar a Rumple **– explico Chris

**-Yo soy poderosa** – dijo Regina

**-Si ma pero por ahora Rumple tiene magia mejor dicho la magia negra de el aumento al momento en que su hijo murió, mientras que tu magia disminuyo ma** – explico Sofía

**-Mi magia disminuyo? **– dijo pensativa, se había dado cuenta de eso hace tiempo **– Porque?**

**-Amor –** respondieron sus hijos – **la magia que te enseño Rumple era del odio y de la venganza, magia negra, cada vez que mostrabas amor hacia los demás, tu magia disminuía**

**-Ustedes dijeron que yo soy la brujas mas poderosa** – dijo Regina aun confundida

-**Lo eres, pero aun no** – dijo Chris

**-Cuando? –** espeto Regina

**_Cuando te des cuenta que amas a mama y se besen_** pensaron sus hijos pero sabían que no podían decirlo

**-Muy pronto** – dijo Chris sonriente, empezó a pisar el acelerador y entro a Storybrooke, se habían dado cuenta que el frio había llegado

-**Que está pasando? Porque está haciendo mucho frio? –** dijo Regina mirando a los alrededores que estaba cubierto de nieve

**_Ella vino_** pensaron los hermanos

**-Vamos a casa primero mama** – dijo Chris

-**Si ma, Henry nos está esperando** – dijo Sofía

**-Henry?** – dijo Regina con los ojos llorosos **– Como saben?**

**-Antes de irte le dejamos un video? No te preocupes mama, todo va a estar** bien – dijo Sofía sonriente

Chris al momento de entrar a la ciudad se percató que todo está gris sin vida, sabía lo que significaba, Elsa había peleado con Rumple y todos estaban asustados, también se dio cuenta que las pocas personas estaban viendo el auto de su madre con esperanza en sus ojos

**-Ya saben que estas aquí mama** – dijo Chris mirando a los aldeanos mirando el auto

Sofía miro a los alrededores y se dio cuenta que las personas estaban saliendo de sus casas **- Oh que linda bienvenida** – dijo sarcásticamente

Regina no le importo mucho ya que estaba acostumbrada en eso miro a Esmeralda dormir con mucha tranquilidad **- Vámonos inmediatamente a la casa **– dijo Regina lo bueno era que las ventanas del auto estaban de negro

Chris se dirigió inmediatamente a la mansión, salió del auto y vio a los aldeanos mirando, Sofía salió e inmediatamente lo hizo Regina con Esmeralda, en eso la mansión se abrió y salió Henry con alegría

**-Mama** – dijo Henry con emoción abrazando a su madre con fuerza

**-Mi amor** – dijo Regina derramando algunas lágrimas y abrazando a su hijo pero no podía mucho ya que Esmeralda estaba ahí

Henry miro a su hermanita dormida - **Es mi hermana** – dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción

**-Si mi amor –** dijo Regina con alegría

-**Mama, hay que entrar** – dijo Chris mirando a los alrededores seriamente, los habitantes del pueblo estaban en shock no se movían de sus lugares solo vieron a la ex alcaldesa con tres niños que no conocían

-**Si tienes razón** – dijo entrando a la mansión con todos sus hijos

Henry sonrió y miro a sus hermanos, Chris era igual a Encanto y Emma, mientras que Sofía era igual a su mama, los tres se miraron y sonrieron

**-Oh Henry** – dijo Regina viendo el gran cartel, que decía – **Bienvenida familia** – susurro con alegría

-**Hay pizza** – dijo Chris con alegría

**-Oh hermanito, por eso te quiero** – dijo Sofía sonriente

Henry sonrió con orgullo

Todos empezaron a cenar con alegría, y Regina comenzó a pedirle perdón a Henry por irse, mientras que Henry abrazo a su madre pidiéndole perdón por el hijo que ha sido, empezaron a llorar incluyendo Sofía y Chris como extrañaba esta familia, solo faltaba su otra madre y estarían completos

En eso escucharon el timbre, todos sabían quiénes eran

Regina empezó a pararse pero Henry la detuvo – **No, ma, déjamelo a mí por favor** –

Regina no entendía pero acepto

Henry miro a sus hermanos y estaban sonriendo, sabían lo que iba a hacer, Henry fue abrir la puerta y vio que era casi todo el pueblo con Emma, Nieves, Encanto

**-Que hacen acá** – gruño con odio mirándolos

**-Henry** – dijo Emma delicadamente sus ojos estaban rojos

-**Henry queríamos saber si Regina esta? –** dijo Nieves

**-Acaso no pueden dejarme un día solo con mi madre, lárguense en este momento –** espeto con ira

**-Henry** – dijo Encanto

-**Váyanse – **dijo con odio cerrando la puerta en eso su cara cambio al de alegría como si nada hubiera pasado, había perfeccionado la cara Póker de su madre y todas sus facciones, cuando entro al comedor, vio a su mama que le estaba dando de comer a Esmeralda, y sus hermanos que le sonrieron

**-Que paso mi amor?** – dijo Regina confundida, no había escuchado nada y eso era algo raro sabía que sus hijos tenían algo que ver pero lo dejo sin importancia

-**Nada mama, lo típico, les dije que no nos molesten, hoy es un día familiar, no hay interrupciones** – sonrió Henry con alegría

Regina sonrió a su hijo, en eso había un chillido de Esmeralda de alegría

-**Ahora me pueden explicar sobre Esmeralda** – dijo Henry – **ella también viene del futuro**

Chris fue el que le conto como rescataron a Esmeralda del convento y la verdad de quien era

Regina miro a su hijo ya que el había empezado a querer a su abuelo Rumple, no sabía cómo reaccionaria

-**Tenemos que protegerla de el entonces, es por eso que Elsa vino, ósea el señor Oro la trajo** – dijo Henry

Sofía y Chris sonrieron, en el futuro Henry era el que deducía más las cosas

**-Elsa?** – Dijo Regina confundida – **Que está pasando? –** miro a sus hijos

Henry explico lo que había sucedido mientras se había ido, la llegada de Elsa ha Storybrooke, y la pelea de ella con Rumple, Regina estaba pensativa y miro a sus hijos – **Ella es la bruja poderosa que vino **

**-Si ma-** dijo Chris – **Elsa no es mala, Rumple la secuestro, ella lo único que quiere es regresar con su hermana Anna – dijo **aunque por dentro sabía que estaba mintiendo en una parte ya que Elsa era algo más para la familia

**-Elsa la de Frozen** – dijo Regina ahora más sorprendida

**-Si ma, yo también estuve así en shock** – dijo Henry riéndose de la cara de su madre

-**Bueno es que no conocía mucho que ella existiera** - dijo Regina pensativa – **Que hizo Rumple y como llego aquí?**

Chris y Sofía se miraron con cuidado, no podían revelar mucho

Regina miro a sus hijos sabían que ocultaban algo – **Expliquen?!**

**-Ok** – suspiro Chris **– En nuestro futuro, Elsa llego ya que Rumple abrió un portal para traerla…**

**-Que bien miente Gold** – dijo Henry frunciendo el ceño

Regina miro a su hijo pidiéndole una explicación

**-Es que cuando llego Elsa, ella estaba en el restaurante de la abuelita casi matando a Rumple para enviarle donde su hermana, pero él dijo que no sabía cómo enviarla de regreso, también dijo que ni siquiera sabía cómo llego aquí?** – explico Henry

Regina suspiro Rumple era problemas, y engaño – **Hijos **– dijo mirando a todos sus hijos – **ahora que conocen como es Rumple quiero decirles unas cuantas reglas…**

Chris y Sofía ya sabían cuáles eran las reglas

**-Nunca confiar en Rumple** dijeron a la vez los hermanos

Regina asintió a lo dicho – **exacto, ninguno confié en el, deben de entender que el no hace cualquier magia por ayudar, el todo lo hace por conveniencia, si él les ayuda en algo es porque siempre trama algo –**

**-No te preocupes mama **– dijo Chris sonriente **– nosotros nunca confiamos en el** – Sofía asintió a los dicho

**-Yo tampoco confió en el – dijo** Henry frunciendo el ceño– **el me mintió diciendo que no había dañado a Zelena** – dijo mirando a Esmeralda

**-Mintió a todos** – dijo con odio Regina

-**Cuál es la otra regla mama?** – dijo Henry mirando a Regina

**-Esta regla es más para ustedes** – dijo mirando a los mellizos

**-Nunca vayamos a una batalla de hechiceros con el corazón puesto** – dijeron los hermanos

Regina asintió a lo dicho

**-En el futuro** – dijo Chris – **cuando estuvimos combatiendo con Rumple el quería controlarnos y que mejor con el corazón, es por eso que siempre cuando salimos a pelear, nuestros corazones lo tiene Henry para cuidarlo**

**-Yo?! **– dijo Henry sorprendido

-**SI hermano, tu eres el único en que podemos confiar al tener nuestros corazones** – dijo Sofía sonriéndole

**-Por favor sigan al pie esas reglas y todo saldrá bien** – dijo Regina mirando a sus hijos que asentían a lo dicho **– Ahora síganme contando sobre Elsa? –** dijo mirando a Chris

-**Bueno como seguía diciendo, Rumple hace tiempo viajo a Arendelle ganándose la confianza de Anna, para ayudar a su hermana Elsa ya que estaba desaparecida, ustedes lo deben de conocer como Kristoff**

**-Ehhhh** – dijo Henry sorprendido – **estas diciendo que Kristoff es Rumple** – dijo con cara en Schock

Regina también estaba sorprendida de eso

**-Sí, ustedes vieron la película, Anna y Rumple llegaron al castillo, y cuando Anna llamo a su hermana, Rumple se dio a conocer, El ataco a Elsa para obtener su poder en medio de la batalla Anna resulto congelada, Elsa cuando vio a su hermana su corazón se volvió frio y casi mata a Rumple, lo tenía por matarlo pero justo ahí, Elsa nos contó que una voz le dijo que el beso del amor verdadero rompía cualquier maldición, Elsa dejo a Rumple debilitado y se fue a su hermana**

**-La beso?** – dijeron Henry y Regina sorprendida

**-Sí, lo hizo, y Anna volvió a la vida, las dos estaban contentas, Elsa nos contó que cuando lo hicieron un vórtice trago a Rumple y nadie lo vio, y el reino de Arendelle por fin estuvo en paz, ahora Rumple necesita el poder de Elsa por eso que la trajo a Storybrooke**

**-Para su hija** – dijo Regina pensativa

**-Hija?** – dijo ahora confundido Henry

**-Si ahora Bella debe de estar embarazada –** dijo Chris

-**Bella no está embarazada – **aseguro Henry

Chris y Sofía se miraron confundidos

-**Estas seguro?** – pregunto Chris muy confundido

**-Si lo estoy** – dijo Henry – **Rubi y Bella son mejores amigas y en ningún momento Bella le comento que estaba embarazada**

**-Chris hemos cambiado el futuro –** dijo Sofía preocupada

**-Chicos cálmense y explíquense** – dijo Regina

**-mama si la hija de Rumple no nace, significa que él no tiene ninguna debilidad, eso es malo – **dijo Chris

Regina abrió los ojos en shock **– Díganme que no quieren utilizar a una bebe sobre Rumple** – espeto

Chris y Sofía se miraron con un poco de miedo, su mama daba miedo

**-Mama no es lo que quisimos decir** – dijo cuidadosamente Chris

-**Pues explíquenmelo ya que entendí perfectamente bien –** dijo Regina empezando a enojarse

Henry se quedó pensativo por lo que dijeron sus hermanos, ellos vinieron del futuro para salvar a su madre de su muerte y la culpa la tiene Rumple, si la bebe era una forma para salvar a su madre tampoco le importaría tomarla como cebo – **mama** – dijo Henry – **si la bebe sirve para que no te hagan daño entonces yo estoy de acuerdo – **

Regina miro a su hijo sorprendida, esas palabras de su hijo, no de sus hijos eran fríos – **No, y olvídense de ese pensamiento, yo no les he criado así** – espeto Regina enojada saliendo con Esmeralda a su cuarto

Henry suspiro, sabía que el había cambiado pero si era para salvar a su madre haría todo lo posible, en eso miro a sus hermanos que estaban callados – **Cuéntenme la verdad ahora** – dijo seriamente

-**Lo siento hermanito ahora no podemos decirte todo** – suspiro Chris

**-Hemos cambiado mucho, al enterarnos que Bella no está embarazada** – dijo Sofía

**-Si ustedes dicen que Bella está embarazada y que por eso Elsa llego a Storybrooke, entonces porque Elsa esta acá? –** dijo Henry mirando a sus hermanos

Chris y Sofía se miraron también confundidos

-**Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos aún** – dijo Chris rascándose la cabeza con frustración

-**Hemos cambiado mucho este tiempo –** dijo preocupada **– Y si no nacemos?** – dijo Sofía preocupada

**-No importa –** dijo Chris seriamente

Sofía miro a su hermano y asintió – **Tienes razón, no importa**

**-De que hablan?** – dijo preocupado Henry

-**Nosotros sabíamos que al viajar al pasado podríamos cambiar muchas cosas y una de esas seria nuestra existencia, peor no importaría mucho con tal que mama este viva, esa es nuestra meta** – dijo Sofía

**-Cuando tienen que nacer** – pregunto Henry no permitiría que sus hermanos no nazcan

-**Dentro de 6 meses prácticamente mama tiene que tener sexo con mama para que viviéramos** – dijo Sofía crudamente

Chris y Henry estaban con cara de asco

**-Bueno, primero lo primero tenemos que ir al mausoleo**– dijo Sofía

-**Si **– suspiro Chris y con su magia se vistieron con ropa más abrigada

-**genial yo también** – dijo Henry ya que también tenía ropa de invierno

**-Si** – dijeron sus hermanos

**-En verdad nuestro Henry del futuro dijo que cuando regresáramos al pasado, tenemos que decirte la verdad poco por poco ya que tú nos ayudarías también, y tenemos que estar contigo, en casi todo, menos en las batallas y algunas cosas más –** explico Chris

-**Bueno **– dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros dirigiéndose hacia la salida con sus hermanos

**-A donde creen que van?** – dijo Regina apareciendo en las escaleras y cruzándose los brazos

**-Al mausoleo de la familia** – dijo Chris sonriente **– necesitamos buscar algo** –

Regina asintió, sabía que sus hijos podían cuidarse solos pero aun así se preocupaba por ellos – saben que voy a vigilarlos por el espejo verdad?

-**Lo sabemos mama** – dijeron los tres sonrientes

**-Aún sigo enojada con ustedes –** dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño

-**Nos quieres mama, no lo estas** – dijo Chris sonriendo agarrando al mando de su hermana y hermano y desaparecieron en un humo azul

**-Ustedes** – gruño Regina

Después de una hora sus hijos aun no venían ella decidió limpiar el comedor ya que estaba todo sucio, y también comenzar a limpiar las habitaciones de sus hijos, lo bueno era que en esta mansión tenía 5 cuartos extras más pensó en eso se dio cuenta que las ventanas se estaban helando más de lo normal, también sintió un poder muy poderoso, eso era algo malo, y eso debe de ser Elsa, inmediatamente se cambió con ropa de invierno y salió a su patio para encontrar a una niña de ojos azules mirándola fijamente

-**Debes de ser Elsa** – dijo Regina mirando a la niña a los ojos en eso se percató de algo, esa niña tenía miedo, estaba asustada

**-Si –** susurro Elsa con los ojos llorosos – **Tú debes de ser mi madre –** dijo mirando a Regina **– no mejor dicho eres mi madre** – afirmo a lo que dijo derramando algunas lágrimas toda su vida la había imaginado

Regina abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, no estaba más que sorprendida, que demonios estaba pasando, a partir de ahí todo el cansancio de estos meses le gano y se desmayo

* * *

><p><strong>Hey esto es un extra, nunca se imaginaron que iba a poner a Elsa como otra hija de Regina verdad?<strong>

**Muy pronto estare actualizando**

**espero sus comentarios :)**

**No se preocupen esto no va ser un enredo muy pronto entenderán todo**


	5. Chapter 5

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>Regina abrió los ojos y se percato que estaba en su cuarto, miro a sus alrededores y no había nadie, acaso todo fue un sueño pensó, en eso miro la cuna de Esmeralda, se levantó y se percató que ella no estaba, inmediatamente bajo a las escaleras y se encontró con todos sus hijos mirándola sorprendida<p>

**-Mama, estas bien? –** dijeron todos sus hijos al mismo tiempo, incluida Elsa

**-A partir de este momento me van a decir nada más que la verdad – **espeto Regina mirando a todos seriamente

Sofía convoco un vaso de sidra y se le entrego a su madre

Regina lo recibió y se lo tomo de un solo sorbo, en eso se percató que Chris, Sofía y Elsa también tenían la sidra en su mano – **Cuantos años tienen? –** dijo alzando la ceja

**-18** – respondieron los mellizos

**-21** – respondió Elsa sentándose en el sofá con los demás

Regina en eso miro a Henry que tenía también un vaso

**-Es chocolate mama** – respondió Henry sonriente

Regina sacudió la cabeza, vio a Esmeralda que estaba puesta en una cuna de la sala, y estaba dormida, al parecer era lo mejor

**-Eres mi otra hija –** dijo Regina mirando a Elsa

Elsa asintió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Regina se le rompió el corazón ver a Elsa así, e inmediatamente la abrazo

-**Siempre, te busque** – dijo Elsa llorando aferrándose a su madre **– Siempre, desde que me entere que eras mi madre, esperaba el día en verte, rezaba todos los días para encontrarte** – dijo llorando con más fuerza

Regina empezó a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos abrazando a Elsa, miro a Sofía y Chris y se percató que también estaban llorando, miro a Henry que lloraba más que sus hijos mayores

Después de un tiempo y percatarse que Elsa se había calmado, lo único que dijo ella fue **– Como, necesito una explicación** – dijo mirando a sus hijos

**-Yo** – dijo Elsa **– ahora esta es mi historia** – dijo mirando a Chris y Sofía y ellos asintieron – **Mama** – dijo mirando a Regina – **lo que te cuente, por favor necesito que no hagas nada, hasta que pensemos muy bien está bien** – dijo calmadamente

Regino asintió a lo dicho, no prometió nada, depende de lo que le cuente Elsa

**-Yo no nací, como mis hermanos, yo nací muy diferente**

**-De que hablas?** – dijo Regina confundida

**-Tu no me diste a luz, nadie lo hizo **– dijo inmediatamente, sus hermanos e habían explicado que su otra madre al parecer también era una mujer ósea no tenía una madre, tenía otra también, era muy complicado entender eso

Regina no entendía, si ella no le había dado a luz, significaría que Emma le dio a luz, pero como que nadie lo hizo? – **Explícate**

**-A mí me crearon, con tu magia**- **_y la de mi otra madre al parecer_** pensó Elsa pero no podía decirlo en voz alta ya que sus hermanos le explicaron que tenía que ocultar que Emma era su otra madre

-**Te crearon? Quien?** – dijo Regina empezando a enojarse

-**Tu madre** – dijo ahora delicadamente Elsa ya que esta era la parte que más temía **– Cora me creo con tu magia**

**-Que** – dijo Regina parándose mirando a sus mellizos y ellos asintieron a lo que dijo su hermana – **Ella está muerta –**

**-Lo sabemos** – dijeron todos

**-Como pudo hacerte esto** – dijo Regina llorando mirando a Elsa y abrazándola – **perdóname no sabía nada**

**-No te preocupes mama, nadie lo supo ni yo misma lo supe hasta que me enfrente a Rumplestiltskin en mi primera batalla con él, el guardián de mi reino me conto la verdad de mi concepción y me dijo que en el futuro un vórtice me tragara y me enviara con mi madre, yo estaba en mi patio en Arendelle cuando un vórtice me trago y desperté en este pueblo, de ahí sentí el poder de Rumple inmediatamente me enfrente a el ya que sabía que él me había enviado a esta tierra **– explico Elsa

**-Como Cora te creo –** dijo Regina confundida

**-Ah, bueno hay un hechizo y a la vez profecía**– explico Elsa un poco incomoda **_– dice que un ser poderoso nacerá, por el amor tan inmenso de sus padres, que ni ellos lo sabrán_, Cora utilizo tu magia y la de mi otro padre para crearme**

-**Quien es tu padre? –** dijo Regina confundida, su hija rubia de ojos azules, era parecida a Chris

**-Ah no te lo puedo decir – **dijo Elsa ruborizada

Regina rodo los ojos internamente sabía que sus hijos también eran de Emma no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello

-**Tu padre, es el mismo que el de Chris y Sofía** – dijo Regina

**-Si –** respondió Elsa

Regina miro a su hijos con una sonrisa idéntica, en eso ella suspiro de tranquilidad ya que no quería tener a una familia con varios padres, en eso recapitulo todo, tenía a Henry el mayor obviamente de ahí a Esmeralda, le seguía Chris y Sofía, y ahora Elsa, Cuantos hijos más tiene ya van 5? Pensó asombrada

**-Ustedes son los únicos, o hay más?-** pregunto Regina a los demás

**-Solo somos nosotros 6 mama **– respondió Chris sonriente

**-Espera 6** – dijo sorprendida

**-Claro ma te olvidas de Anna** – dijo Henry obviamente

Regina sonrió a lo dicho, espera Anna entonces es su hija también?

**-Anna** – susurro Elsa con tristeza

-**Espera Anna es mi hija también… digo biológicamente? –** pregunto Regina

-**No –** todos contestaron

**-Es mi novia **– contesto Elsa tímidamente

**-Oh…** - dijo Regina **_que mal esta Disney? _**Pensó con irónica – **Donde esta?** – cuando dijo eso vio a Elsa con cara de tristeza – **Oh mi amor lo siento que paso?**

-**Ella sigue en Arendelle, mama necesito ir inmediatamente hacia ella, Arendelle corre peligro, he estado estos dos meses tratando de llegar hacia ella, oh comunicarme pero no puedo **– dijo con los ojos llorosos – **mi pueblo está en peligro mama** – dijo con dolor

Regina abrazo a su hija inmediatamente **– No te preocupes, mi amor inmediatamente nos encargaremos de eso** – dijo abrazándola en eso miro a Chris y Sofía que estaban susurrando algo, al parecer tienen una idea

-**Mama tenemos una idea para traer a Anna y Arendelle con nosotros** – dijo Chris

-**En serio pueden hacer eso?** – dijo Elsa con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar mirando a sus hermanos

**-Que es lo que necesitan? –** pregunto Regina a sus hijos

**-Lamentablemente necesitamos tiempo, viajar al pasado nos tomó prácticamente casi toda nuestra magia** – explico Chris

**-Lamentablemente si** – dijo Sofía con tristeza – **al viajar el pasado y abrir un portal a Storybrooke nos tomó mucho tiempo y magia**

**-Lo mismo va ser para Arendelle ya que el reino de Elsa, está en el pasado en la época en que reinabas el bosque encantado mama –** explico Chris

**-Espera, estoy confundida, y eso es algo muy difícil en mí, Arendelle es un reino del bosque encantado, y está en el pasado como es posible que Elsa exista **– dijo Regina agarrándose la cabeza con confusión

**-Cora, al crear a Elsa con tu magia, sabía que Elsa iba hacer una de las más poderosas brujas de la historia ya que será tu primogénita, pero también sabía que iba hacer tu salvación mama?**

**-Salvación **– dijo Regina confundida

**-Si ma, la abuela Cora sabía que ella iba a morir en manos de Snow, así que ella aun sin su corazón decidió cambiar el pasado y enviarte a una hija para que no te convirtieras en la reina malvada… **- explico Chris

**-Pero eso cambio ya que ELSA no llego al bosque encantado donde tu reinabas llego a Arendelle donde fue encontrada por los reyes de ese entonces** – termino de explicar Sofía

Regina estaba con los ojos llorosos, su madre la quería pensó derramando algunas lagrimas

**-Por eso me pusiste como segundo nombre Coraline ya que gracias a ella tienes a Elsa **– dijo con alegría Sofía

-**Tu segundo nombre es Coraline** – dijo Regina sorprendida, en el futuro perdono a su madre pensó

-**Si ma –** dijo sonriente Sofía

Regina derramo más lagrimas abrazando a Elsa – **Júntense** – dijo Regina

Chris, Sofía y Henry sonrieron y abrazaron a su madre con Elsa – **Abrazo familiar **– grito Henry con alegría

* * *

><p>Después de un tiempo Regina bajo de las escaleras y dijo - <strong>Creo que he encontrado una manera para que tú compruebes las cosas en tu reino.<strong>

Elsa miró hacia arriba, con los ojos brillantes. Regina le regaló un espejo.

**-Esto es algo que hice cuando estábamos en el Bosque encantado. Los espejos son una gran manera de comunicarse porque es la esencia de todo el mundo** – explico sonriente - **No estoy seguro de si esto va a funcionar entre reinos, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Mientras que cada lado tiene un espejo, se puede comunicar **

Se fueron a la sala de estar y Elsa se sentó con el espejo en el regazo. Regina le dio instrucciones para enfocar muy duro en el otro espejo, el que está en Arendelle, para que ella pudiera conectarlos.

**-No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo puede durar -**

Regina pasó la mano por el espejo un par de veces. Se volvió a la vida. Cuando la escena se hizo evidente en el cristal Elsa sonrió claramente que era lo que ella esperaba.

**Es la habitación de Anna** – susurro con alegría

Todos sus hermanos miraron con alegría ya que la magia de su mama se estaba incrementando

Elsa llamó el nombre de su hermana un par de veces, pero la chica no apareció. En su lugar, un muñeco de nieve se asomó en el cristal.

**Hola! Estoy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos cálidos!**

Elsa se echó a reír. - **Olaf, soy yo, Elsa. -**

El muñeco de nieve se quedó sin aliento. - **Elsa! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te atrapado allí?**

**Yo no estoy atrapado, Olaf. Yo estoy en otro lugar. Este espejo me está ayudando a hablar con ustedes. Ahora, Olaf, escúchame. ¿Es Anna allí?**

**Sí, ¿por qué?**

**En el castillo?**

**Sí, ¿por qué?**

**Necesito que vayas a buscarla. Ir Olaf!**

Olaf se desvaneció. Afortunadamente no le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar a Anna. Pronto el sonido de las botas pisando fuerte y agitando tela llenó la habitación.

**Elsa!**

**Anna!**

**Oh Elsa, ¿dónde estás? ¿Quién hizo esto? Hans? El duque?, Kristoff regreso** – dijo con terror y los ojos llorosos

**Anna, cálmate, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro. Un poco lejos, pero yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible para llegar a casa, pero no sé cuánto tiempo que se llevará a salvo.. Escucha me encontré con mi madre** – dijo derramando algunas lagrimas

Anna estaba sorprendida de eso – **Lo que dijo Pabbie era cierto** – susurro - **¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo?**

Elsa le explicó la situación lo mejor que pudo, sin entrar en demasiados detalles, todavía no tenía la menor idea de cómo volver.

Anna se acercó más al espejo y le tendió la mano como si fuera a tocar la mejilla de Elsa. **Te echo de menos Elsa. Prometimos.**

**Lo sé, Anna, lo sé. Esto es temporal. Por favor, no llores. **Los ojos de Anna de hecho habían comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas, Regina con todos sus hermanos estaban tristes

**-Anna que paso cuando me fui?**

Anna le comenzó explicar que cuando desapareció los reinos de las islas de sur se juntaron con el reino de Verona para atacar Arendelle

**-Como está el pueblo? –** pregunto preocupada

**-Rapunzel y Eugene nos están ayudando, pero Elsa no es mucho al parecer las islas del sur tienen a alguien con magia, fui con Rapunzel donde Pabbie para saber dónde estabas y como arreglar la guerra pero lo único que me contesto era que todo está regresando como debería haber sido, no le entendí casi nada, ni Rapunzel y cuando pregunte por ti me dijo que estabas con tu familia** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Anna cálmate, mi amor cálmate por favor** – dijo Elsa con mucha ternura – **escúchame lo que vas hacer, está bien – **

Anna se limpió las lágrimas y asintió

-**Haz una junta con los consejeros y diles que preparen a todo el pueblo incluyendo el de corona si quiere Rapunzel, que estén dentro del castillo, mis hermanos y yo vamos a crear un portal para que todos vengan, si los reinos del sur o Verona quiere gobernar Arendelle, pues lo harán pero sin nadie a su servicio, entendiste, alista a todos inmediatamente, diles al pueblo que no lleven cosas acá, habrá todo para ellos** – dijo seriamente

**-Está bien** – dijo limpiándose el rostro de las lagrimas

La imagen de Anna estaba a punto de desaparecer, y todos sabían que la magia estaba desapareciendo

**-Mi amor cuídate por favor, tratare de comunicarme lo más antes posible** – dijo Elsa derramando las lagrimas

**-Te amo** – fue lo último que escucho de Anna y la imagen desapareció

Elsa derramo varias lagrimas e inmediatamente Regina la abrazo – **Todo va a estar bien mi amor** – aseguro Regina

**-Mama, soy la peor reina de la historia, ni siquiera puedo ayudar a mi reino **– dijo llorando aferrándose a su madre

**-No lo eres Elsa** – aseguro su madre

-**Elsa que es eso de los reinos del sur y Verona?** - pregunto ahora Henry que estaba confundido

Regina también estaba curiosa sobre eso

-Ustedes conocen a Hans verdad? – dijo Elsa

Todos asintieron

**-Bueno él es el heredero de las islas del sur, el quería casarse conmigo o con Anna para tomar Arendelle pero como yo me escape del reino, su plan fracaso hasta hace unos meses atrás ya que el regreso para tomar la mano mía o la de mi hermana, pero inmediatamente yo me negué y lo hizo Anna, él se unió con Verona y el duque Weselton para derrocarme, y ahora como estoy desaparecida sabía que ellos iban a comenzar una guerra con mi reino, ahora con lo que me dijo Anna que hay alguien con magia ayudándolos, no sé qué pensar** – dijo Elsa muy preocupada por todos

**-Elsa todo va a estar bien no te preocupes **– aseguro su madre en eso miro a Chris y Sofía – ustedes saben quién es el ser mágico quien ayuda a ellos?

-**Mama el futuro cambio cuando nosotros atravesamos el portal **– explico Chris

**-Ma en nuestro futuro tú no te reúnes con Elsa hasta dentro de 5 meses, lamentablemente el reino de Elsa queda destruido y los único que pudiste salvar era a Anna ya que Olaf, la protegió encerrándola dentro de un campo de fuerza, todo el reino de Elsa es destruido** – dijo Sofía con tristeza, en eso Elsa empezó a llorar con más fuerza

**-Necesito regresar a mi reino inmediatamente** – dijo Elsa parándose en eso todo el desgaste y fuerza, empezó a aparecer y casi se desmaya, su madre el sujeto fuertemente

**-Que pasa estas bien?** – preguntaron todos preocupados

-**Debe ser el cansancio que por fin ha llegado a mí –** dijo Elsa

**-Es hora de que todos vayan a descansar, he arreglado sus cuartos, Elsa tu también ve a descansar, te voy a mostrar tu cuarto** – sonrió Regina

-**Eh ma no te preocupes tengo mi castillo** – dijo tímidamente Elsa

-**Nada que castillo, eres mi hija, y ninguna hija mía va a estar en un castillo de hielo mientras que tengas una casa acá, esta mansión en grande** – dijo Regina

-**Ok mama** – dijo Elsa

Regina se despidió de todos sus hijos, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, hace unos meses atrás no tenía a nadie, ahora tenía a 5 no 6 hijos con ella, se sintió la personas más feliz de todo el mundo, ahora tenía que cuidarlos con toda su vida, paso en cada habitación de sus hijos y les dio las buenas noches, hasta dirigirse a su habitación con Esmeralda que seguía dormida, como le encantaba dormir a su hija

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos gracias por sus comentarios, este en una nueva actualizacion y conoceran un poco de la vida de Elsa actualmente<strong>

**espero sus comentarios :)**

**No se preocupen esto no va ser un enredo muy pronto entenderán todo**


	6. Chapter 6

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>Regina despertó por los sonidos de su hija que estaba balbuceando, miro la cuna y vio a su hija sonreírle, ella sonrió a su hija y comenzó a cambiarla, miro el reloj y era las 7 de la mañana, bajo y se dio cuenta que todos sus hijos aún seguían dormidos, así que empezó a prepararles el desayuno a cada uno, había conocido los gustos de sus hijos, todos sus hijos eran diferentes pero en lo que sí coinciden era que todos les gusta el chocolate con canela<p>

**-Mmm mama –** dijo Chris bajando de las escaleras

**-Mi amor buenos días – **

**-Buenos días mama, te ayudo** – sonrió Chris, el siempre ayudaba a su madre desde pequeño en hacer el desayuno, él y Elsa lo harían

-**Debo suponer que tú siempre lo haces verdad?**

**-Por supuesto mama, Esmeralda, Sofía, Anna y Henry queman la cocina** – respondió Chris empezando a ayudar a su madre

Regina sonrió a lo dicho y empezó a imaginar su futuro con sus hijos con alegría

**-Elsa y yo siempre te ayudamos** – respondió Chris sonriente

**-Mmm me llamaron** – dijo Elsa entrando a la cocina muy cambiada a diferencia de Chris que seguía con su pijama

-**Buenos días mi amor** – dijo Regina

-**buenos días mama** – respondió Elsa abrazándola

Empezaron hacer el desayuno, Regina se percató que todo era normal, como si siempre habían vivido aquí, todo era natural, estaba sentada viendo como todos sus hijos reían, todos estaba contentos pero internamente todos sabían que faltaba algo no alguien, faltaba su otra madre y Anna para completar esta familia y Regina sabia eso, en eso todos escucharon que tocaron el timbre, todos se miraron y sabían quién era, Regina se paró, y levanto su mano para que sus hijos no la siguieran y desapareció de la vista de sus hijos

**-Así que nuestra otra mama está tocando la puerta –** dijo Elsa mirando a todos sus hermanos

**-Si** respondieron mientras seguían comiendo

-**No la conocí mucho, y cuando la vi, sus ojos eran fríos y sin vida, como si no le importara vivir, ya que prácticamente cuando estuve peleando con Oro ella casi muere y por eso me detuve para que no haya más daño** – explico Elsa

-**Ahhh por eso no mataste a Oro** – dijo Henry ya que estaba pensando en la pelea de su hermana y oro, ya que fácilmente Elsa hubiera podido ganar, en eso también se empezó a preocupar de Emma, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella

-**Exacto –** respondió Elsa

-**Una pregunta** – dijo Henry mirando a todos

-**Habla –** respondieron sus hermanos

-**Quien es el hermano mayor, Elsa o yo –** dijo Henry

Todos se quedaron mirando y sonrieron, menos Elsa que también estaba confundida

-**Mmm literalmente tu eres el hermano mayor ya que naciste antes que todos, pero técnicamente Elsa y Anna son las mayores y el que sigue eres tú, de ahí Esmeralda y después nosotros dos** – explico Sofía sonriente

**-ahhh que complicado –** dijo Henry mientras todos sonreían a lo dicho

En eso escucharon que no era su madre quien vino si no el que todos odiaban

* * *

><p>Cuando habían llamado a la puerta Regina casi esperaba que fuese Emma, ya que al menos necesitaba hacerlo por sus hijos, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver que quien estaba en su porche era Robín, con las manos en el bolsillo y la expresión tranquila.<p>

**- ¿Podemos hablar?**

Había pedido, la morena había asentido aclarándose la garganta para recuperar la voz.

**- He oído que regresaste de tu viaje ¿Cómo estás?** - Pregunto Robín con cortesía, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía estar a la defensiva de algo.

**- Perfectamente, gracias**. - Respondió Regina con perfecta educación, haciendo un gesto a Robín para que pasase al salón. Él se sentó en el sofá, ella en una silla.

**- Quería hablar de lo que pasó en la cafetería. **- Empezó el hombre de los bosques, Regina asintió sin decir una palabra, en su opinión lo que había pasado en la cafetería estaba bastante claro, además no tenía importancia ya que tenías a todos sus hijos con ella y que él no era nada para ella

**- He hablado con Marian, me ha contado todo lo que pasó en el Bosque Encantado. O todo lo que debería haber pasado si Emma no la hubiese traído aquí.**

La morena hizo una mueca, aun le sabia la boca a traición cuando recordaba eso.

**- Es mi mujer Regina, la madre de Roland.**

**- Lo entiendo.** - Dijo la reina con formalidad distante, por supuesto que eso lo entendía, lo que le dolía era la facilidad con que Robín se había olvidado de ella y de ese amor que decía sentir, lo fácilmente que la había pasado por encima sin preocuparse.

**- Ella es el amor de mi vida**.

Esas palabras dolieron en su recién recuperado corazón, Robín hacían que sonaran casi como una disculpa, pero ella sabía que no lo sentía en absoluto.

**- E incluso aunque ya no lo fuese…tú la mataste. ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme que tú mataste a mi mujer?** - Hood ahora sonaba acusador, enfadado.

**- No sabía que era tu mujer ¿cómo podía saberlo? Además eso no es algo que se diga en la primera cita**. - Respondió Regina sin poder evitar ese tono sarcásticamente irónico suyo. Solo deseaba que sus hijos no se aparezcan delante de el ya que claramente sus hijos no les fascina Robín

**- Cada vez que te miro solo puedo pensar en que tú la mataste-** Dijo el ladrón fríamente.

**- Claramente no la mate si ella está aquí ahora.**

**- Eso no cambia que lo hiciste. Antes de que Emma viajase al pasado.**

Con los viajes en el tiempo las líneas temporales eran un lío, podías haber hecho cosas que en realidad no habías hecho y viceversa, tu pasado era tu pasado, pero ya no era solo eso. A lo mejor por eso nadie lo había conseguido hasta ahora, podía volverte loco. Y claro ejemplo son todos sus hijos que estaban ahora en la cocina

**- ¿Quieres una disculpa? No puedo disculparme por aquello, ella había ayudado a Blancanieves y yo la castigué por ello. Era lo que hacía. No solo con Marian, con todo el mundo**. – respondió para terminar con la conversación que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza

**- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?** - Dijo Robín levantándose del sofá y mirándola como si fuese alguna especie de monstruo.

**- No tienes derecho a mirarme así, ya no. Sabias con quien salías cuando estabas conmigo, conocías mi pasado como Reina Malvada y entonces parecías bastante más comprensivo** - Regina sonaba bastante enfadada también, le parecía terriblemente hipócrita por parte de Hood haber pasado por alto sus crímenes del pasado cuando decía estar enamorado de ella y que ahora quisiese echarle esos mismos crímenes en cara. Desearía quemarlo vivo, definitivamente ya no quedaba nada ni un poquito de gusto y de amor hacia el

**- No es lo mismo, entonces yo no sabía…**

**- ¿Qué una de mis muchas víctimas había sido tu mujer? Seguro que sí, pero entonces ella no estaba aquí ¿verdad? Puedes pasar por alto todas esas muertes mientras no conozcas sus caras ¿Quién es más monstruoso de los dos, Robin?**

Acusó la morena poniéndose también en pie, encarándose con Hood, que apretó la mandíbula y los puños.

**- No te atrevas a compararme contigo** - Siseó entre dientes. En aquella voz no había ni rastro de amor, aprecio o cariño, al parecer todo eso se había evaporado en el mismo segundo en que vio a Marian. Seguramente debería ir a presentar una hoja de reclamaciones por el hechizo de Tinkerbell si eso era lo mejor que podía ofrecer como amor verdadero.

Chris y Sofía ya no soportaron más y salieron de la cocina para la sala

-**Quién eres?!** – gruño Chris dándole una fría mirada

Regina se quedó viendo a sus hijos con los ojos abiertos, no quería ninguna confrontación

Robín estaba confundido quienes eran estos niños, la Niña se parecía mucho a Regina

**-Acaso el ratón te comió la lengua, dime quien eres y porque levantaste la voz en esta casa que no es tuya** – gruño Chris acercándose a Robín muy fríamente

Robín se quedó sorprendido, no podía decir nada

**-Robín es mejor que te vayas y no regreses nunca más** – dijo Regina

Robín se marchó sin decir nada más y salió de la casa de Regina

Regina miro a sus hijos alzando su ceja

-**Mama, vamos a desayunar** – dijo Chris sonriente dándole esa sonrisa inocente

**-Estas castigado** – dijo Regina seriamente dirigiéndose hacia la cocina

Sofía sonrió viendo a su madre dirigirse hacia la cocina, en eso miro a su hermano que tenía una mirada fría – **Yo te cubro** – dijo Sofía yéndose hacia su madre, ya que sabía lo que su hermano haría

* * *

><p>Chris desapareció en un humo azul y apareció de delante de Robín<p>

Robín estaba sorprendido – **Quien…** - no pudo decir nada mas ya que Chris le metió un gran puñetazo volándolo hasta la otra calle, la gente estaba viendo sorprendido ya que no comprendía nada

Chris se acercó lentamente a Robín que estaba agarrándose el rostro con dolor, Chris lo agarro por su camisa y lo miro tan fríamente que si las miradas mataran el estaría muy muerto – **Acércate una vez más a Regina y te juro que tu recuperada esposa, y tu hijo se van a quedar sin esposo ni padre** – susurro con total frialdad

La gente estaba viendo el altercado y estaban sorprendido, quien era ese joven que protegía a la ex reina malvada

**-Nunca te la acerques, ni la mires, ni trates de hacer una conversación con ella, o morirás, no es una amenaza Hood es una advertencia me entendiste –** espeto furiosamente – **ella no está sola** -

Robín estaba con dolor y asintió a lo dicho

Chris lo boto al piso como basura – **Fue bueno hacer negocios contigo** – dijo desapareciendo en un humo azul y regresando a su casa

* * *

><p>Chris entro en la cocina con una sesta de manzanas <strong>– Acá lo tengo<strong> – dijo sonriendo a su madre y a sus hermanos, en eso le dio una mirada complica a su hermana Sofía y ella sonrió

**-Gracias hijo** – respondió Regina agarrando la cesta para hacer un pastel de manzana

-**Mama que vamos hacer después? –** el que pregunto fue Henry

-**Tratar de comunicarnos con Anna y los demás para que vengan a Storybrooke de ahí veremos que hacemos** – respondió Regina mirando a todos sus hijos

**-Sí, voy a comunicarme con Anna inmediatamente para ver como esta Arendelle -** dijo Elsa yéndose al estudio de su madre

-**Sofía ve con Elsa** – mando su madre

-**Ok mama** – respondió Sofía yendo con Elsa

-**Henry podrías llevarte a Esmeralda a mi cuarto, escógele algo de ropa para salir** – dijo Regina mirando a su hijo, el asintió

Chris gimió internamente, su madre quería hablar con el

Regina se quedó mirando a su hijo pidiéndole una explicación de lo que acaba de pasar hace poco con Robín

-**Lo odio** – gruño Chris sentándose al frente de su madre

**-Mi amor**… - dijo delicadamente

**-En el futuro, el tiene que ver con lo que le pasa a Sofia mama **– dijo Chris delicadamente

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida, su hija, en eso toda la ira que tenía a ese sujeto apareció de nuevo de sus manos aparecieron dos bolas de fuego

-**Mama** – dijo Chris agarrando las manos de su madre y extinguir el fuego y le sonrió – **no te preocupes, ya maneje a Robín, no te lo puedo decir ya que lamentablemente lo que va ser Robín tiene que suceder, pero nunca voy a permitir que dañe a mi hermana –** dijo seriamente ya abrazando a su madre

Regina abrazo a su hijo – **Eres muy joven para madurar tan rápido** – susurro

-**En el futuro todos maduramos rápido mama** – dijo sonriéndole – **no te preocupes –**

**-Una madre siempre se va a preocupar por sus hijos, principalmente los que me dicen no te preocupes **– sonrió Regina

-**Gracias mama pero esta vez tienes que dejarme a mí y a Sofía, no queremos cambiar mas el futuro de lo que ya está** – dijo Chris calmadamente

-**Ustedes me piden mucho, ustedes quieren combatir con todo, no es mejor que yo les ayude** – dijo Regina suplicándole a su hijo, para que le cuente toda la verdad para saber que hay que hacer

-**Mama, Sofía y yo vinimos con una única misión, y es para salvarte no nos importa el resto exceptuando obviamente a la familia, te necesitamos viva, todos nosotros te necesitamos viva, tu sabes que viajar al pasado es muy riesgoso y un poder inmenso, nosotros 6 tuvimos que hacer un gran hechizo para que Sofía y yo regresemos a esta época que en el futuro ni siquiera existe mama** – suplico Chris

**-Pero si ustedes me…**

**-No mama, ya no podemos correr mucho riesgo** – dijo Chris limpiándose sus lágrimas – **eres todo lo que tenemos, sin ti el futuro es muy oscuro mama**

**-Solo por mí **– dijo sorprendida a eso

-**Mama tu misma lo sabes al experimentar cuando murió Daniel, te convertiste en algo opuestamente a lo que eras, imagínate a tus 6 hijos muy poderosos viendo como mueres, imagínate a tu pareja que también es poderoso, viendo como mueres, tú crees que nosotros íbamos a quedarnos así como nos ves mama, nosotros cambiamos al verte morir, todos cambiamos, no nos importó nada con tan solo vengar tu muerte…**

**-Eso… pero ustedes ahora? **– dijo confundida Regina

**-Esa es la cuestión mama, aun no te podemos decir lo que sucedió en el futuro pero lo que si te puedo decir es que si tu mueres, la reina malvada que conocieron no va ser comparado a lo que nosotros haremos** – dijo Chris seriamente saliendo de la cocina de su madre dejándole con ese pensamiento

Chris se fue hacia el despacho de su madre y miro a sus hermanos mirándole tristemente

**-Es cierto –** dijo Henry suavemente – **el futuro es horrible porque nosotros lo hicimos verdad?**

**-Si lo es** – respondió Chris suavemente **– es por eso que no podemos dejar que mama muera, esa es nuestra misión**

**-Esta es nuestra segunda oportunidad** – dijo Sofía mirando a sus hermanos, aunque no era su segunda oportunidad era mas

Elsa y Henry se miraron y asintieron a lo dicho iban a proteger a su madre cueste lo que cueste

* * *

><p>Regina se quedó pensativa, todos sus hijos se iban a convertir en algo que ella no quería ni volver a pensar y todo por su muerte, necesitaba la ayuda de Emma pensó con ironía<p>

-**Chicos alístense vamos a Granny** – grito Regina mientras acomodaba sus cosas

* * *

><p>Regina entro al restaurante con Esmeralda en sus brazos y a su costado con Henry, atrás seguía Elsa y atrás de Ella era Chris y Sofía, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos<p>

-**Elsa querida es mejor que descongeles el pueblo** – dijo Regina suavemente colocándose en la mesa con los demás

**-Ok –** dijo sonriente levantando su mano y de la nada todo el pueblo volvió a como era antes, no había ni una pizca de hielo ni de nieve

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos no podían decir nada ni moverse

Rubí estaba mirando en estado de shock Elsa la reina del hielo le hizo caso a Regina, todos estaban pensando lo mismo, y más quienes eran esas personas que estaban con Regina, y de ahí todos se posaron en Sofía, muy parecida a Regina, nadie decía nada, todos estaban callados y viendo lo que iba hacer Regina ahora

**-Señorita Lucas** – llamo Regina

-**Eh… si** – dijo inmediatamente Rubí dirigiéndose hacia ellos – **Lo siento, me distraje**

**-Tú y todos lo que están aquí **– dijo burlonamente Chris mirando a todos desafiantemente

Rubí miro a su alrededor y tenía razón todos estaban mirando a Regina y sus huéspedes – **Si bueno es que no hay mucho entretenimiento** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sacando su lápiz y papel – que ordenan

**-Dame un café y 4 chocolates calientes, también 2 hamburguesas con papas, 2 bistec con papas y una ensalada por favor** – dijo Regina

**-Como ordene, inmediatamente vengo** - dijo yéndose hacia su abuela

-**Ah y señorita Lucas –** dijo Regina en eso Rubí se quedó quieta y volteo a verla – **espero ninguna interrupción cuando este almorzando **– dijo dándole una mirada seria

-**Como ordene –** dijo yéndose hacia su abuela un poco asustada

-**Mama la asústate** – dijo Sofía

-**Si bueno no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa cuando almorcemos** – dijo Regina

**-Sabes que eso es imposible** – dijo Chris señalando a la ventana, eran Nieves, Encanto y Emma

Regina vio por primera vez a los tres después de 3 meses, Nieves y Encanto estaban muy cansados, cabizbajos, no eran como lo recordaban habían perdido ese brillo que los caracterizaba ahora su mirada se ponía sobre Emma, ella estaba peor que todos, sus ojos eran rojos, estaba desaliñada, en su mirada había tristeza, dolor, impotencia, que demonios ha pasado desde que se fue? Se pregunto

Regina vio como todos ellos entraron al restaurante e inmediatamente Rubí les hablo, miro a sus hijos que seguían comiendo sin importarles nada, cuando volvió a mirar los encanto estaban sentándose en su silla, e inmediatamente las miradas se cruzaron, vio la mirada de Emma y contenía mucha tristeza, y dolor y algo más que no sabía, inmediatamente se distrajo por el sonido de Esmeralda, y vio a su hija sonreírle, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y todo el almuerzo no miro ni una vez más a Emma ni a sus padres, se dedicó a conversar con sus hijos, pero aun así sentía que ellos, mejor dicho todos la estaban mirando atentamente

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos gracias por sus comentarios, este en una nueva actualizacion y conoceran un poco de la vida de Elsa actualmente<strong>

**espero sus comentarios :)**

**No se preocupen esto no va ser un enredo muy pronto entenderán todo**


	7. Chapter 7

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>Hace unos dos días<p>

Emma estaba tomando en su apartamento desde hace meses que no salía de ahí, no le importaba nada su hijo la odiaba, la única persona que no la trataba como salvadora ya que odiaba ese echo se fue por que la odia, las dos personas que más le importo y que por ellos se quedó la odian, prácticamente ya no tenía ningún sentido vivir sin ellos en su vida, pensó derramando más lágrimas en los ojos, todos los días lloraba hasta quedarse dormida

**-Me odio –** murmuro antes de caer dormida de nuevo en el sofá de su departamento

Al día siguiente

Se escuchaba los golpes de la puerta de su departamento, Emma no quería levantarse ya que sabía que eran sus padres, de nuevo, cad días venían a ver como estaba, dejo que siga tocando la puerta ya que no le importaba nada

**-Emma! Emma!** – grito Nieves golpeando la puerta

David también estaba golpeando con la mano que le sobraba ya que la otra tenía a Neal

**-David rompe la puerta** – dijo Nieves agarrando a su hijo

David le miro con una cara que decía en serio?

-**Hazlo David** – suspiro con tristeza Nieves

David asintió y empezó a empujar con su cuerpo la puerta, 1, 2, 3 ,4 y la quinta vez la rompió completa, cuando entraron vieron el departamento de su hija echa un desastre con latas de cerveza, botellas de ron, vodka

Nieves vio a su hija dormida en el sofá, y empezó a derramar lágrimas en los ojos se acercó cuidadosamente y trato de levantarla – **mi amor despierta** – dijo acariciando su cabeza

**-Mmm… mama** – susurro Emma abriendo los ojos

-**Emma mi amor despierta** – dijo Nieves

-**Váyanse –** dijo Emma volviendo a cerrar los ojos

**-Emma, Regina regresa** – dijo David seriamente

Emma abrió los ojos y se levantó inmediatamente pero como hizo un esfuerzo le dolía enorme la cabeza

-**Mi amor cálmate** – dijo Nieves acariciando la cabeza de su hija

**-Es cierto –** dijo Emma sacando la mano de su madre de su cabeza

-**Sí, Henry le dijo hoy a Rubí que Regina está regresando** – explico David tranquilamente

**-Debes de bañarte –** dijo Nieves tranquilamente – **Tu sabes que ha Regina no le gustan las personas así**

Emma asintió y se fue hacia su baño

David se sentó al costado de Nieves esperando a su hija

-**Al parecer esa frase nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde está bien empleada no?** – pregunto David a Nieves

-**Si lo está, todo el pueblo lo sabe ahora** – dijo Nieves con tristeza meciendo a Neal

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Las últimas noticias de Regina en Storybrooke habían sido en forma de una escueta nota hacia Henry. Nada ni nadie sabía que había sido de ella, la única pista era que ella se había ido y para siempre. La alcaldía había pasado a manos de Mary Margaret casi por obligación, con un pequeño Neil de tan solo dos meses la joven Snow se encontraba agobiada por sus quehaceres, las reuniones y las continuas quejas de los habitantes.

Habían pasado solo tres semanas desde la ausencia de Regina y la ciudad estaba algo desubicada, la población se encontraba inquieta ante el hielo que rodeaba Storybrooke, llevaban dos días sin luz, y Gold estaba ilocalizable a partir de la pelea con Elsa, se había tomado un tiempo sabático para pensar, Bella estaba al corriente de todo y lo entendía.

Un trozo de hielo de uno de los muros cayó sobre un tanque de agua y se inundó una calle céntrica. El pueblo estaba en la calle observando los destrozos desde la entrada del Granni's. Inmediatamente Snow llamó a Regina pero el teléfono parecía sin señal.

Gruñón, desconfiado, le quitó el teléfono de las manos a la joven y volvió a llamar.

Snow veía como su hija estaba aún sin vida, su nieto no quería saber nada de ellos, todo era un caos

David dice –**Regina no contesta**.

**-Dímelo a mí, que la he llamado quince veces- r**espondió Ruby con su Smartphone apagándose por la baja batería.

–**Yo le he mandado dos correos pero no hay respuesta**- contestó Archie.

Un grupo de habitantes se acercó casi violentamente hacia donde estaba Emma, ésta trataba de mantener la paz –**Vale, calma, calma**- indicó con sus manos a todos. **-Buscaremos una solución tan pronto como sea posible** – susurro sin saber que hacer sin Regina todo era un caos, y la mayoría la culpaban a ella, ella siempre todo, ella también sufría acaso nadie se daba cuenta de eso

Snow miro a su hija con tristeza sabía lo que estaba pensando

**-Necesitamos a Regina**- dijo David apareciendo de entre la multitud y acercándose a Emma –**ella sabría qué hacer.**

Miró a Snow que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, y se justificó con un gesto de perdón. Snow acunaba a Neil entre sus brazos.

El frío se hizo más presente ante una corriente de aire y la gente se alborotó **-¡Queremos una solución!**

**-¡Necesitamos la electricidad!**

**-¡Y una alcaldesa!**

Gritaba la gente formando un jaleo que hizo llorar al bebé de los Charming, Mary Margaret se metió al Granni's entristecida y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana, se sentía mal por David, porque tenía que acarrear con un pueblo enfadado cuando ella era la alcaldesa, pero no daba más de sí. Su hija también no era de ayuda ya que solo tomaba, Henry estaba en la mansión no salía

**-¡Vale!-** gritó Emma exasperada botando el vaso de vidrio en la pared, todos callaron. **-Lo sé, lo sé, necesitamos a Regina. Pero no es culpa de nadie ella se fue nos dejó – s**usurro más para sí misma -**pero es la culpa de ustedes también, siempre la juzgaron por todo, ahora vivan con las consecuencias, yo no soy ni su héroe ni su maldito salvador** – gruño furiosa saliendo del establecimiento

Fin del Flashback

* * *

><p>-<strong>Y nosotros también<strong> – suspiro David con cansancio desde que se fue Regina, toda la ciudad era un caos nadie respetaba a nadie, no había luz hasta que encontraron en el ayuntamiento batería para el pueblo pero sabía que no iba a durar mucho, el agua se estaba acabando poco por poco ya que la nieve destruyo el almacén, los alimentos solo llegaban ya que Rubí hablo con Henry para darle la clave del almacén de Regina, que tenía mucha comida pero para unos cuantos días mas

**-Y nuestra hija** – suspiro Nieves

-**Nuestra hija ama a Regina más que nada en el mundo** – termino de contestar David

-**Si lo hace** – susurro Nieves

En eso David recibió un mensaje de Leroy – **ella ya llego** – dijo sorprendido

-**Qué pasa?** – dijo Nieves mirando a su esposo

-**Leroy dice que llego con 1 chico y 1 chica, y que la chica se parece a Regina, y con un bebe** – dijo David sorprendido

**-Que dijiste? –** dijo Emma saliendo del baño sorprendida

**-Regina llego con gente** – respondió David

-**Es mejor que vayamos –** dijo Nieves saliendo del departamento de su hija

La familia encanto había llegado a la casa de Regina con las demás personas del pueblo, Emma no sabía que decir o hacer, así que se quedó quieta, tenía mucho miedo, en eso sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse

David vio que nadie decía nada así que el toco el timbre de la casa para que Regina salga pero el que abrió la puerta era Henry y les miraba con cara de enojo

**-Que hacen acá** – gruño con odio mirándolos

**-Henry** – dijo Emma delicadamente sus ojos estaban rojos, no había visto a su hijo en mucho tiempo, las lágrimas que contuvo ahora estaban derramadas

-**Henry queríamos saber si Regina esta? –** dijo Nieves con mucha delicadeza

**-Acaso no pueden dejarme un día solo con mi madre, lárguense en este momento –** espeto con ira

**-Henry** – dijo Encanto serio, había escuchado las palabras duras de su nieto pero esto era demasiado, pero a la vez tenía razón

-**Váyanse – **dijo con odio cerrando la puerta

Todos se quedaron viendo la puerta cerrada

-**Henry tiene razón, no debimos de a ver venido –** dijo Emma saliendo de la casa de Regina para dirigirse de nuevo hacia su departamento

David y Nieves vieron a su hija con tristeza, miraron al pueblo que tenían la misma cara de Emma, y poco por poco los habitantes se fueron yendo sin que los reyes digan algo ya que desde que Elsa vino y ellos no les protegieron ya no les consideraba reyes a ellos

**-Que hacemos David? –** pregunto con tristeza Nieves

-**Esperar a que Regina nos hable** – dijo David **– vamos con Emma ahora ella nos necesita**

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

David estaba en el departamento de Emma y había recibido la llamada de uno de los enanitos que le había contado que Robín fue a visitar a Regina, y estuvieron hablando dentro de la casa de esta última, cuando David recibió ese llamado le dijo a Nieves, los dos decidieron no hablarle a Emma sobre eso ya que si no se pondría con más tristeza

Emma estaba desayunando lo que le trajo Nieves, aun no respondía nada de sus padres era como un alma sin vida, sus padres estaban más que preocupados

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se escuchó el timbre del celular de Encanto

**-Voy** – dijo Encanto contestando la llamada

Emma no le importaba nada así que no hizo caso, lo único que le importaba era que su hijo y Regina, quería verlos tanto, sus ojos volvieron a salir lágrimas

Nieves vio a su hijo que se había puesto a llorar de nuevo e inmediatamente la abrazo

**-Mama, Regina me odia** – dijo con mucho dolor aferrándose a su madre

Nieves solo le dio palabras de consuelo, había tenido muchas, miles de las mismas conversaciones con su hija, era lo único que podía hacer, si Regina no hablaría hoy día con su hija iba ser todo lo posible para que Regina lo haga, no importaría morir con tal que su hija sea feliz

-**No te preocupes mi amor, ella no lo hace solo esta resentida, se le va a pasar** – contesto Nieves rogando por dentro de que Regina perdone a su hija y que le dé una oportunidad, pero ahora con lo de Robín, no estaba segura, que habrán hablado se pregunto

Encanto término su llamada y vio a su hija con Nieves abrazadas llorando, él estaba con tristeza, sabia ahora no estaba mucho más que seguro que su hija amaba a Regina

**-Era Leroy** – dijo Encanto

-**Qué quería? –** pregunto Nieves secando las lágrimas de su hija

-**El chico que vino con Regina, golpeo a Robín y lo amenazó con matarlo si se le acerca a Regina** – contesto David

Nieves y Emma estaban sorprendidos con la noticia

-**Robín se le acerco a Regina –** gruño con furia Emma

David sonrió a su hija internamente sabia lo posesiva que era su hija, el también era igual con Nieves

-**No te preocupes mi amor, él ya tiene su merecido, por lo que me comento Leroy es que este chico le tiro un puñetazo que le destrozo la boca y lo amenazo para que no se acerque a Regina** – contesto David

-**Quien es este chico? – se** preguntó Emma, todos se preguntaron lo mismo

Después de unas horas, David recibió un mensaje diciendo que Regina esta con sus invitados, Henry y Elsa en la abuelita

**-Nieves, Emma tenemos que irnos** – dijo David

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Regina está en la abuelita y también esta con Elsa **– dijo David

Todos se miraron sorprendidos e inmediatamente se fueron hacia el restaurante

Emma al llegar al llegar al entrar al restaurante inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron con Regina que estaba con un chico rubio una chica que se parece mucho a Regina y un bebe en sus brazos, salió de su aturdimiento ya que Rubí se acercó inmediatamente

**-Chicos por favor, vayan a una mesa, Regina me dice que primero quiere almorzar –** explico cuidadosamente Rubí

Todos asintieron y se sentaron en la mesa que está en la esquina, Emma puso de nuevo la vista hacia Regina, y se percató que ella seguía estando más hermosa que nunca, sus ojos querían llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, quería ir hacia ella y abrazarla para nunca soltarla de nuevo, quería estar con ella, nunca se preguntó cuándo se enamoró de ella ya que siempre lo supo la primera vez que la vio esa era la respuesta, ella por sonsa idiota no se dio cuenta hasta que la perdió

-**Mi amor come** – dijo Nieves ya que su hija estaba viendo a Regina en todo momento desde que entro al restaurante

**-Quiénes son?** – susurro David mirando a los niños y a la bebe, pensativo su vista no había salido desde que vio al chico era rubio alto, se parecía mucho a él, y eso era algo sorprendente, de ahí puso la vista hacia la niña era idéntica a Regina

**-La chica se parece a Regina** – dijo Nieves ya que también no despegaba los ojos de ello- **Sera otra hermana perdida**

**- O una hija del futuro–** contesto David pensativo

En eso Emma sintió que un gran golpe en el estómago esas palabras le hirieron eso significaría que Regina regresaba con Robín

Nieves vio a su hija con dolor e inmediatamente le tiro un golpe debajo de la mesa a David y el gruño de dolor que todos le miraron, incluyendo Regina y sus invitados

David solo sonrió sin importancia ya que se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo

Emma se paró inmediatamente miro a Regina y salió del restaurante, sin escuchar las palabras detrás de sus padres

Regina vio a Emma irse, vio la mirada de Emma antes de que se vaya y fue dolor y traición no entendía nada

-**Que acaba de pasar? –** pregunto Henry confundido

-**No lo sé**- contesto Regina también confundida

Sofía y Chris se miraron de reojo sabía lo que estaba pasando, el gran secreto de ellos dos era no era la primera vez que habían viajado al pasado esta no era su segunda oportunidad esta era una de sus muchas oportunidades aun recordaban todo como si hubiera sido ayer, todo estaba calculado, sabían lo que tenían que hacer o decir para que no suceda lo mismo, habían viajado varias veces al pasado pero igual fallaban, ahora sabían el porque ya no pueden cometer el mismo error ya que con el poder de Esmeralda, Henry, Elsa y Anna se sacrificaron para que ellos viajen de nuevo al pasado ya no podían cometer mucho errores, él bebe de Bella era un error que estaba calculado tenían que mentirle a su madre y Henry, Elsa sabia la verdad de todo ya que cuando se fueron a dormir tuvieron que contarle la verdad a Elsa, para que proteja a su madre si ellos fallaban con la misión

-**Mama puedo ir al baño** – dijo Sofía

-**Oh si claro mi amor** – dijo Regina saliendo de su aturdimiento ya que estaba pensando en Emma

-**ya vuelvo** – dijo Sofía ingresando al baño sin antes darle una mirada cómplice a Chris y Elsa que le sonrieron, cuando entro al baño desapareció en un humo rosado y apareció delante del parque donde se encontraba su madre llorando

* * *

><p>Sofía se le destrozo el corazón ver a su madre llorar, en el futuro cuando murió mama, ella fue la primera en matar a casi a todos, de ahí le siguieron sus hijos, el dolor la venganza la ira no fue suficiente para su mama, así que se suicidó no soportaba el dolor al no tener a su mama consigo, ella y sus hermanos estaban llenos de ira, y venganza al muerte de sus madres destruyeron todo a su paso, si no fuera por Anna, todos estaríamos aun llenos de ira y odio<p>

**-No crees que es suficiente señorita Swan** – dijo Sofía mirando a su madre

Emma volteo inmediatamente – **Regina?** – dijo con esperanza, en eso se percató que no era ella, era… - **Quien eres? –** fue lo primero que dijo

**-Quien crees que soy?**

**-Espero que seas su hermana perdida **– dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

Sofía negó con la cabeza, Emma sintió de nuevo todo el dolor **– Eres su hija** – susurro con tristeza

Sofía asintió a lo dicho acercándose a Emma

-**No lo hagas** – advirtió Emma alejándose de ella – **No lo hagas** – dijo con dolor - **por favor** – susurro agarrándose la mano en el pecho no podía soportar ni ver a la hija de Regina con Robín

Sofía suspiro – **Dime una pregunta y yo te contestare con la verdad**

Emma no entendía porque le decía eso – **Quien es tu padre?**

**-No tengo padre** – contesto Sofía acercándose ahora a Emma

-**Entonces**… dijo con algo de esperanza

-**Que quieres que yo sea Emma, soy hija de Regina y alguien más**

**-Alguien más **– dijo con la voz rota **– Quien?**

**-Esa es la pregunta que tú misma tienes que contestar Emma, quien quieres que sea ese alguien?**

Emma se quedó pensativa, obviamente ese alguien quería que fuera ella, ella quería tener hijos con Regina aparte de Henry, quería ser una familia con ellos pero como podía si ve a la hija de Regina parada al frente de ella

**-Quiero que sea yo** – respondió

-**Entonces hazlo** – dijo Sofía seriamente **– si tú quieres ser mi madre, hazlo no te quedes aquí llorando, ya que con eso no conseguirás nada** – dijo agarrándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos directamente **– si tú quieres ser mi madre no te rindas**

**-Pero como, tú ya tienes…**

**-Emma quieres ser mi madre sí o no –** dijo seriamente Sofía

**-Si** – respondió con todo su poder

-**Entonces que esperas, no te quedes aquí llorando ve al restaurante y habla con mi mama –**

Emma asintió a lo dicho y se quedó viendo a Sofía, principalmente sus ojos **– Tus ojos…** - susurro sorprendida

**-Hasta que te diste cuenta** – dijo Sofía – **mis ojos lo saque de mi otra madre, debes de conocerla es muy infantil, tiene una torpeza que le caracteriza, ella es conocida como la salvadora pero más como la persona que mi mama Regina más ama en todo el mundo** – dijo desapareciendo en un humo rosado sonriente

-**Mi hija** – murmuro viendo a su hija desaparecer **– Mi hija –** dijo ahora incrédulamente inmediatamente se secó sus lágrimas y se fue corriendo hacia el restaurante, por dentro tenía una gran alegría y esperanza

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos hola como estan? bueno como me lo han pedido, aca esta la actualizacion <strong>

**espero que les guste**

**:) ser felices **


	8. Chapter 8

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>Sofía apareció en el baño ya estaba completo uno de los planes de sus hermanos, solo esperaba que su mama Emma no lo arruine, ya que tiene que ganarse la confianza de mama poco por poco, salió de baño para sentarse donde su familia<p>

-**Querida te demoraste demasiado** – dijo Regina

-**No encontraba el jabón** – dijo inocentemente, todos sus hermanos se reían de la respuesta de Sofía

-**Ahhh estuvo rico el almuerzo** – dijo Chris lleno

**-Mama quiero cargar a Esmeralda** – dijo Henry sonriente

Regina sonrió y le dio a Esmeralda a Henry, vio como jugaban con alegría

En eso la puerta del restaurante se abrió con fuerza y todos vieron a Emma, Regina se quedó mirándola y vio que su expresión de su cara había cambiado rotundamente, vio cómo se acercaba a sus padres y les empezó a hablar vio las expresiones de Nieves y David y estaban con la cara sorprendida y había alegría, que demonios estaba pasando? Pensó Regina muy confundida ahora

En eso la puerta de nuevo se abrió y apareció el hada azul con Nova y algunas monjas más

Regina sentía que la ira recorría de nuevo su cuerpo, sus hijos se dieron cuenta de eso

El hada azul vio a Regina y estaba sorprendida pero más fue ver a la bebe en los brazos de Henry

Regina se paró inmediatamente para dirigirse hacia el Hada azul, con un rostro de ira

La gente estaba empezando alejarse de ahí, no querían ver como la reina mataba a un hada

Emma estaba confundida, así que antes que Regina se acercara más al hada azul le agarro de la cintura

**-Suéltame! –** gruño Regina mirando al hada con odio

**-No** – dijo Emma

Regina desapareció en un humo purpura y apareció delante del hada azul agarrándola del cuello

La gente se estaba asustando

**-Regina basta** – dijo Emma tratando de acercarse a Regina

Nieves y Encanto estaban confundidos de lo que está pasando no podían decir o hacer nada

**-una más hada y te mato** – gruño con furia Regina **– Acaso crees que no me iba a dar cuenta**

**-Era para el bien mayor –** dijo el hada azul tratando de respirar

-**Es mi hermana** – grito con furia – **ella es mi familia **– dijo botándola del restaurante

Nieves y Encanto querían ayudar, pero Henry se interpuso delante con una bebe, miraron a su nieto sorprendidos

**-El hada azul secuestro a esta bebe, esta bebe es Zelena pero renacida, la oculto de mi madre por mucho tiempo –** dijo Henry seriamente, todos estaban escuchando a la explicación de Henry, decidieron no intervenir – **Nada es blanco y negro, mi madre se merece castigar a esa hada, quería utilizar a esta bebe mejor dicho quería utilizar a mi hermana para su beneficio…**

Emma escucho la explicación e su hijo pero aun así no quería que Regina mate al hada azul ya que ella ya no es la reina malvada, inmediatamente salió del restaurante y agarro a Regina de nuevo – **No te voy a soltar, nunca lo voy hacer**

-**Voy a matarla –** gruño Regina aun alzando al hada azul con su magia

**-Acaso quieres que nuestro hijo te vea matar a alguien, acaso quieres que te vean tus invitados ver a que mates a alguien –** dijo susurrándole en el odio ya abrazándola por la cintura – **tú ya no eres esa persona Regina –**dijo apretándola con más fuerza, aferrándose a Regina con todo el amor que tenía, en ese momento sintió a Regina relajarse y vio como Regina soltó al hada azul y ella cayó al piso

**-Suéltame, no le hare nada –** dijo Regina más calmada no quería pensar cómo se siente al tener a Emma abrazándola, ya que prácticamente nunca nadie la había abrazado así

**-No quiero** – susurro Emma – **ya que si lo hago tengo miedo de que te vayas** – dijo con mucha tristeza

Regina sintió las palabras de Emma, solo quería abrazarla y decirle que nunca se iría, pero aun no pensó Regina

-**Mama **– corrió Henry sosteniendo a Esmeralda

Regina le dio una sonrisa y agarro a Esmeralda un abrazo protector, en eso miro al hada azul que estaba con sus haditas y se acerco

Emma quería impedírselo

**-no te preocupes, no la voy a matar, solo voy hablar con ella** – dijo sin siquiera mirarle y se fue directamente hacia el hada, las hadas miraban con miedo – **Acércate a mi hija o a mi familia y me conocerás verdaderamente, Azul –** escupió con furia **– Muchos han intentado manipular la magia mía o la de mi hermana, hoy has demostrado que eres igual que Rumpelstiltskin**– fue lo último que dijo y se fue hacia Henry que estaba con Emma

Chris y Sofía sonrieron por lo que hizo su madre, Elsa solo estaba impresionada de la fuerza de su madre, vio a las personas de su alrededor y tenían miedo de ella, le habían contado la historia de su madre, no la que estaba en los cuentos que leyó si no la verdadera historia de ella, y entendió a su madre mejor, su madre había sufrido mucho por años siendo abusada y todo por su poder, ella misma también fue abusada cuando era pequeña, la gente le miraba con odio, los que creían que era sus padres prácticamente la odiaban y la encerraron en un cuarto por más de 13 años sin interactuar con nadie, nunca podría juzgar a su madre, su madre mejor dicho sus madres son todo para ella

Regina en eso miro a su alrededor, vio que el pueblo estaba casi destruido, vio también que el almacén del agua estaba rota, sus ojos se posicionaron en Encanto y Nieves – **Que demonios le hicieron a mi pueblo –**

Nieves y Encanto se tensaron, todo el pueblo se tensó, ni uno dijo nada, estaban agachados su cabeza con vergüenza

Regina solo resoplo y sus ojos se posó en Rubí – **Señorita Lucas**

Rubí estaba confundida – **Eh.. Si-** dijo tartamudeando

**-Mañana va ver una junta en el ayuntamiento, llama a todos para que estén a las 10 y temprano, tu sabes que odio las tardanzas** – dijo seriamente

**-Si… Si!** – dijo asintiendo

Regina en eso miro a Nieves y Encanto con Emma – **Vámonos a mi despacho –**

* * *

><p>Al momento de entrar al ayuntamiento vio cosas rotas, ya no era el despacho limpio que había dejado, Chris y Sofía estaban pasando alrededor de las cosas rotas<p>

-**Wuao esto es un asco** – dijo Chris asombrado

Nieves y Encanto se pusieron rígidos sabían cómo estaba el ayuntamiento echo un asco, primordialmente la estación del Sheriff

-**Gracias querido – dijo** Regina alzando su mano y arreglando el ayuntamiento como nuevo

Sofía y Chris sonrieron sabían que la magia de su madre estaba aumentando poco por poco

Al entrar a la oficina de Regina, esta última convoco una cuna para Esmeralda que se había puesto a dormir de nuevo, y se sentó en su silla de alcaldesa, a su costado estaba Elsa viendo fascinada la tecnología del lugar, Chris y Sofía con Henry estaban sentados en un sillón, y al frente se encontraban Nieves, Encanto y Emma

**-Me pueden decir qué demonios ha pasado con el pueblo** – dijo seriamente mirando a los Charming

Nieves y Encanto empezaron a tartamudear por lo ocurrido

Regina no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo, todos sus hijos se estaban riendo de los infantiles que estaban sus abuelos, en cambio Emma solo podría ver a Regina ahí en el puesto de alcaldesa

-**Alto, alto no les entiendo nada** – dijo Regina alzando su mano para que paren su diatriba

Elsa sonrió – **Creo que lo que están tratando de decir es que cuando llegue, el pueblo comenzó a congelarse de ahí los habitantes reaccionaron mal y empezaron destruir el pueblo y con la pelea que tuve con Rumpelstiltskin se hizo peor** – explico Elsa sonriente

Nieves y Encanto asintieron a lo dicho, aún estaban con miedo ya que Elsa estaba ahí parada al costado de Regina como si nada

**-Mi amor no…** - dijo Regina pero se detuvo ya que escucho a Emma hablar

-**Mi amor! **– dijo Emma incrédulamente parándose del sillón, mientras le daba miradas asesinas a Elsa

Elsa se cohibió vio a sus hermanos que se estaban riendo secretamente

-**Señorita Swan espero que baje la voz** – dijo seriamente Regina

-**Nada que señorita Swan conmigo Regina, quienes son ellos? Y porque Elsa está contigo, quien es en verdad y no me mientan** – expreso Emma

Regina solo suspiro había visto los ojos y la expresión de Emma y todo gritaba, dolor, traición, no entendía nada ni el dolor ni la traición, más bien ella debe de estar enojada con Emma, ella tiene que sentir traición hacia ella, ella tiene que sentir el dolor que le dio Emma, pero ahora no podía, no podía ya que gracias a ella tiene maravillosos hijos

-**Tienes razón mereces saber la verdad** – dijo ahora Chris interrumpiendo la diatriba de su madre

Sofía solo suspiro sabía que ahora venía uno de los planes de su hermano

Regina se quedó con los ojos abiertos no sabía que iba hacer Chris le iba a contar la verdad de su existencia? Eso significa que por fin iba a descubrir la existencia del padre de ellos, ella ya sabia que era Emma pero ahora si Chris lo confirmaba prácticamente todo iba a cambiar

Chris y Sofía se habían puesto de acuerdo que sus madres se enteren quienes eran ya que la llegada de Robín era un plan que no habían previsto y cuanto antes su madre Regina tiene que estar completamente alejada de ese sujeto

**- Mi nombre es Chris y el de ella es Sofía… Sofía y yo vinimos del futuro** – explico Chris y ahí está el tema se supo, Emma, Encanto y nieves se quedaron sorprendidos, sospechaban ya que Sofía se parecía a Regina y mucho, pero saber que es verdad que esos niños vienen del futuro es aun chocante

-**Tu quien eres para Sofía **– fue lo primero que dijo Emma, ya que ella sabe que Sofía es su hija y no quería ni pensar que ese niño era un novio, esperaba que era un primo, no sé pero tenía que proteger a su hija ahora

Sofía se rio de lo que dijo su madre, en el futuro su madre era muy sobreprotectora con ella, su madre siempre le decía que no podía tener novios hasta que cumpliera 30 o 40, era muy exagerada

Chris sonrió a su madre, ya que le salió ese sentimiento de protector con Sofía

**-Soy su hermano** – dijo sonriente

-**Hermano** – dijo sorprendida en eso se quedó mirándolo detenidamente, era una versión joven de su padre, en eso miro a Encanto que también miraba a Chris con los ojos abiertos, Chris también era su hijo, era rubio con ojos color chocolate como Regina, Sofía estaba en lo cierto ellos eran sus hijos, en eso miro a Regina que estaba pensativa, **_ella lo sabe_** pensó con una sonrisa

Regina gimió internamente no hay que ser un genio para saber que Chris es hijo de Emma y suyo, Chris era una versión joven de Encanto, además era rubio, y su hija tenía los ojos de color avellana, solo esperaba que la característica típica de los Charming esa característica de idiota se le quede para que no lo sepan en eso miro a Emma y estaba sonriendo, **_ella lo sabe_** pensó

**-Ustedes dos son mis nietos** – dijo Nieves sorprendida

Regina se quedó impresionada por primera vez de Nieves

Encanto se dejó caer en el sillón asombrado y se echó a reír con Nieves, los dos estaban riéndose hasta más no poder

Emma miro a sus padres como si estuvieran locos

Regina se sintió muy ofendida, **_como los odiaba_** pensó

Los demás solo sonrieron por las risas de sus abuelos

Después de unos minutos, ellos aún seguían riéndose

**-Dejen de reírse –** dijo con frustración Regina

**-Es.. que.. tu… -** trato de aguantar Nieves limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos – **Regina tienes que ver la ironía de la situación** – dijo un poco calmada

-**Oh dios –** dijo tratando de respirar Encanto

-**Bueno basta, hablaremos de eso después ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que manejar**– dijo Regina un poco enojada

-**Que es más importante que descubrir que nuestros hijos vienen del futuro y porque están acá? – pregunto Emma cruzándose de brazos**

**-A que el reino de nuestra otra hija está en peligro** – espeto Regina en eso inmediatamente cerro la boca, no podía creer que lo haya dicho, Emma y toda su familia siempre la exasperaban

Todo se volvió silencio después de que dijo eso Regina, Nieves y Encanto se quedaron con la boca abierta era como si toda la risa se le había ido, Emma estaba balbuceando mirando a Elsa muy confundida

-**bueno** – aclaro su garganta Regina – **como decía es mejor prepararnos ya que el reino de Arendelle y Corona se están moviendo con nosotros, mañana vengan a la reunión vamos a arreglar el lio de la ciudad y…**

Emma se quedó pensativa por toda la información que le estaban dando, Chris y Sofía sus hijos vienen del futuro ahora Elsa, ella también viene del futuro? Por eso ataco a oro

**-Tú no te vas nadie se va** – dijo Emma saliendo de su aturdimiento – **ahora** – dijo calmadamente – **me van a explicar cómo es eso que Elsa es nuestra otra hija… espera, Anna también es nuestra hija** – dijo Emma mirando a Regina

-**Eres un poco arrogante al señalar eso no?** – respondió Regina alzando su ceja

-**Bueno no es obvio, Elsa vino para llevarla con su hermana eso significa que Anna existe verdad? Además ya compartimos como más de 5 hijos –** dijo en eso se dio cuenta que era verdad con Regina compartía mas de 5 hijos – **tenemos más de 5 hijos** – dijo más que sorprendida sentándose en el sillón

-**Necesito un trago** – murmuro Encanto en eso de la nada apareció un carrito de bebidas envuelto en un humo Azul

-**yo también lo hago –** dijo Chris sonriente

**-Espera cuántos años tienes?** – dijo Emma

-**18 **– dijo tomando un vaso

Sofía se levantó y también tomo **– 18 –** contesto

Elsa también se sirvió **– 21 –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Emma miro a Regina si estaba de acuerdo en que sus hijos tomaran, Regina solo se encogió de hombros

**-Así que Elsa tu también vienes con Chris y Sofía no?** – pregunto Nieves ahora más consiente de todo

Elsa negó con la cabeza – **mi historia es diferente al de mis hermanos** – dijo señalando a Chris y Sofía

-**De que hablas, tu también eres mi hija del futuro verdad?** . Dijo Emma

**-No vengo del futuro, vengo del bosque encantado**

**-El bosque encantado aún existe –** dijo Nieves confundida

**-No lo sé, mi reino es Arendelle y está al otro lado de ese reino –** explico Elsa

-**Cómo es posible eso?** – dijo Emma

**-A mí no me concibieron como cualquier bebe, a mí me crearon** – dijo Elsa calmadamente

-**te crearon** – dijo ahora confundida Emma

-**Hay una profecía y un hechizo a la vez, que** **_ dice que un ser poderoso nacerá, por el amor tan inmenso de sus padres, que ni ellos lo sabrán_, la persona que hizo ese hechizo y a la vez profecía tenía que ser una bruja muy poderosa y esa bruja era Cora, utilizo tu magia de ustedes dos para crearme**

**-Que hizo que?! **– gruño Emma enojada – **Como demonios hizo eso**

**-Ella lo único que quería era cambiar el pasado de mama** – explico Chris

**-Cambiar su pasado?** – dijo Nieves confundida

**-Exacto, ella sabía que tú la ibas a matar así que para redimirse con su hija, utilizo su ultimo poder y aliento en crear a Elsa y mandarla al pasado en la época que Daniel murió para que mama no se convierta en la reina malvada, pero lamentablemente para Cora, Elsa no llego al bosque Encantado si no a Arendelle** – explico Chris tranquilamente

En eso la oficina de Regina estaba echo un funeral nadie decía nada, todos estaban procesando la información, hasta que escucharon los ruidos de Esmeralda al parecer había despertado

Regina inmediatamente se fue don de su hija y empezó arrullarla para que vuelva a dormir de nuevo, todos vieron como Regina cantaba a su hija en voz baja era prácticamente lo más hermoso de estos últimos meses

-**Es hermoso no? –** susurro Chris a sus abuelos y a su madre, y ellos asintieron a lo dicho

-**A que han venido **– pregunto ahora Emma

-**A salvar a mama** – dijo Sofía señalando a Regina

Cuando Sofía dijo eso, Emma sintió como si toda la energía de su cuerpo se había ido, cayo sentada en el sillón – **Que paso?** – dijo con dolor

**-Aun no te podemos decir** – dijeron los mellizos

-**No** – espeto Emma llamando la atención de todos **– me acaban de decir que en el futuro Regina muere y han venido al pasado a cambiarlo, me van a decir si o si** – dijo con una mirada fría

Chris y Sofía cuando vieron a su madre expresarse así recordaron a su madre la del futuro la que no tenía ningún motivo de vivir sin su otra mama

**-No lo haremos –** dijo Chris seriamente mirando a su mama directamente a los ojos – **ya que si decimos algo de más tal vez mi madre no muera de acá a 13 años tal vez mi madre muera mañana** – espeto con enojo

-**Christopher –** dijo Regina alzando la voz seriamente

**-Lo siento mama** – dijo desapareciendo en un humo azul y dejando a todos paralizados y con una gran tensión

**-Bueno yo digo feliz reunión familiar –** dijo Sofía mientras tomaba otro trago de sidra y desapareciendo en un humo rosado

**-A donde se fueron?** Pregunto David

-**Aislarse –** respondió Elsa **– ellos son mis hermanos, no los conozco mucho pero lo que si se y tenemos en común es que cuando algo se pone difícil o vivimos en una gran tensión, lo que hacemos es…**

**-Huir** – respondió Emma con tristeza, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, al parecer sus hijos sacaron una de sus peores cualidades

-**Exacto –** respondió Elsa – **al parecer eso lo sacamos de ti verdad? -**

**-Si** – susurro Emma

Henry suspiro por su familia, él se paró y se dirigió a su mama Emma **– Vamos a encontrarlos** –

Emma estaba sorprendida de las palabras de su hijo, hace tiempo que no escuchaba algo hiriente de él, ella quería llorar pero tenía que mostrarse fuerte

-**Mama tiene que hablar con Encanto y Nieves sobre el traslado de Arendelle y Corona y va ser muy aburrido, no es cierto mama? –** dijo Henry mirando a Regina

**-Si vayan** – suspiro Regina

**-Vamos ** dijo Henry saliendo y Emma inmediatamente se paro para seguirlo

* * *

><p>Los dos salieron del ayuntamiento y sabían que tenían que hablar entre sí, empezaron a caminar sin rumbo bueno Emma estaba pensando que era sin rumbo<p>

Después de 10 minutos de caminata

-**Dónde vamos?** – dijo Emma suavemente

-**Acá –** dijo llegando al parque y se sentó en una de las sillas **– Siéntate** – dijo calmadamente

Emma asintió y se sentó – **Acá están tus hermanos?**

**-Chris es como mama, debe de estar en la biblioteca y Sofía es como tu debe de estar en la abuelita comiendo** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-**Entonces… -** susurro

**-Te quiero pedir perdón por todo lo que te dije y he hecho **– dijo Henry maduramente

-**No pasa nada** – dijo Emma

**-Claro que pasa, no pienses que no te quiero menos que mama, ni nada por el estilo ya que yo y mis hermanos te amamos igual a ti y a mama… se que te aun te sientes huérfana, como si no pertenecieras a ninguna parte. No quiero que pienses que yo o mis hermanos vamos a abandonarte** – explico Henry ahora mirándole a los ojos directamente

Esas palabras cayeron directas en su estómago, no sabía que su hijo se hubiese dado cuenta de eso, no pensaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta. Había decidido quedarse en Storybrooke donde estaba su familia y su hogar, pero eso no evitaba que aún se sintiese como una extranjera, un añadido a unas vidas ya construidas

-**Mama –** dijo Henry suavemente **– Te amo, mis hermanos aunque no te lo digan y les va a costar, ellos te aman mucho –**

**-Henry yo… -** dijo Emma con los ojos llorosos

-**Henry tiene razón** – dijo apareciendo Sofía y Chris delante de ellos

Emma se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos

-**Mama **– dijo calmadamente Sofía **– mi hermano y yo te amamos con todo nuestro corazón**

-**Sofía tiene razón y si en el futuro discutimos que hijo no lo hace, pero lo que siempre debes de saber es que todos te amamos y eres nuestra familia –** dijo Chris

Sofía y Chris asintieron y abrazaron a Emma uniéndose a Henry al abrazo

-**te amamos mama **– dijeron los tres

Emma ya no se pudo contener y empezó a llorar, toda su vida deseaba tener una familia, una familia suya propia

Después de unos minutos y después de que Emma se calmara

Chris conjuro una botella de agua y se la dio

**-gracias** – susurro Emma

Ahora que todo estaba calmado

-**Mama –** dijo ahora Chris tranquilamente – **lo siento por no decirte y escaparme pero no te podíamos decir nada ya que mama no tiene que saber**

Emma abrió los ojos confusamente – **Me dirán** – dijo ahora más calmada

-**Si pero no toda** – dijo Chris – **pero te diremos más que mama sabe**

**-Mama **– ahora comenzó Sofía – **el futuro mama muere en manos de una bruja muy poderosa que cada día está incrementando su poder en el bosque encantado…**

-**Esa bruja mata a mama por salvarnos, cuando murió mama, algo se rompió en ti y prácticamente te convertiste en la reina malvada**

Emma se quedó en estado de Schock por esa información

-**Nosotros estábamos también llenos de ira y venganza tu no fuiste la única pero nos manteníamos aun al borde de la razón ya que te teníamos** – dijo Chris suavemente

-**Al pasar dos meses encontraste a la malvada bruja y casi la matas, pero la bruja tenía un as bajo la manga, esa bruja tenia a Gold, el casi te mata, tú al ver eso destruiste casi a todos, pero la ira, el sufrimiento y dolor al a ver perdido a mama, te hizo que… -** dijo Chris con voz dolorosa

**-Te hizo que te suicidaras** – dijo derramando lagrimas Sofía

Emma se quedó paralizada no sabía que hacer – **yo me…**

**-Si ma, cuando lo hiciste, toda nuestra razón se fue, ahora teníamos más ganas en vengarnos en lastimar a esa maldita bruja y oro** – gruño con odio Chris – **matarlos…**

Emma vio a su hijo sorprendida sus ojos de él parecían sin vida

Sofía y Henry inmediatamente le agarraron la mano a su hermano para que se calme

-**Lo siento** – dijo Chris suspirando y cerrando los ojos para calmarse

-**Mama **– dijo Sofía para que la mirara **– nosotros 5 cuando te perdimos a ti y a mi mama, destruimos, matamos a todos, el futuro es negro por nosotros, no existe nada en el futuro mama, no hay futuro ya que nosotros 5 acabamos con todo, no quedaba nada teníamos mucha ira y sed de venganza**

-**Entonces como ustedes?** – dijo Emma confundida

**-Anna** – dijeron Chris y Sofía

-**Ella la novia de Elsa, nuestra hermana, ella fue nuestra luz, ella tiene un poder oculto que nos ayudó a detenernos, había un hechizo en que podíamos viajar al pasado para no dejar que mama muera, pero toda magia tiene un precio –** dijo Chris

-**Cual fue el precio** – dijo Emma asustada por lo que van a decir sus hijos

-**Nuestras vidas** – dijo Sofía – **Mi vida, la vida de Chris, la vida de Henry, la vida de Esmeralda, la vida de Elsa y la misma vida de Anna… teníamos que morir para viajar al pasado**

**-pero si ustedes están muertos entonces**

**-Mama nosotros –** dijo Chris señalando a Sofía y a el – **aun no pagamos nuestro precio, cuando salvemos a mama, desaparecemos **– dijo con tristeza

Emma estaba impactada no podía decir nada – **No **– susurro Emma **– no voy a dejar que hagan eso**

**-mama –** dijo Chris agarrándole la mano –** hay un secreto mas**

**-Hermanito **– dijo Sofía mirando a Henry que estaba atento a toda la conversación el ya sabía de lo que paso pero aun así escucharlo de nuevo fue muy chocante – **este secreto no te lo hemos dicho ya que no queríamos que pienses que no podemos salvar a mama, ya que lo haremos**

**-Díganlo** – susurro Henry

-**Esta no es la primera vez que viajamos al pasado, han sido varias**– contesto Chris

**-Varias veces**– dijeron Emma y Henry sorprendidos

**-Si** - contesto Sofía – **hemos viajado, 1, 2,3,4,5 muchas veces al pasado, lo que le acabamos a contar fue lo que en verdad sucedió en nuestro tiempo**

**-Cuando viajamos la primera vez todo estaba calculado completamente pero la bruja nos ganó de nuevo y todo volvió a repetirse, la segunda vez también, la tercera vez estábamos mejorando, la cuarta vez estábamos ya listo para ganar pero de nuevo la bruja nos ganó, la quinta vez fue lo mismo y seguía así **– dijo Chris con dolor– **tener que ver morir a mama, tener que ver como mueres, tener que ver como matamos a tanta gente** – seguía diciendo Chris todo monótonamente como si fuera un argumento que ya habían tenido hace tiempo – **tener que ver como mueren nuestros hermanos para viajar al pasado, tener… - **

Sofía inmediatamente le agarro la mano para que parara

Chris regreso de nuevo de su ida tenía que concentrarse en donde estaba

Sofía solo tranquilizo a su hermano, en eso miro a su madre que estaba aún asimilando la noticia – **ma, nuestra misión es proteger a mama, cueste lo que cueste, cada batalla lo estamos calculando y por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es ayudar a Elsa y Anna ya que si algunas de ellas les pasa algo, ya no vamos a poder regresar al pasado**

-**Mama no tienes que decirle nada a mama, cuanto ella menos sepa, mas estará a salvo –** dijo Chris

Emma asintió pero aún estaba tensa y rígida, estaba sorprendida, tenía todas las emociones encontrada, tenía alegría ya que por fin iba a tener una familia, tenía tristeza ya que eso iba a durar poco, tenía dolor ya que alguien iba a matar a la persona que ama, tenía ira ya que quiere encontrar a Oro y matarlo, tiene venganza por el daño que Oro y esa bruja iba hacerle a su familia, tiene muchas emociones consigo

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos hola como estan? segunda actualizacion<strong>

**el proximo capitulo el enfrentamiento de Emma y Regina "la conversación" y conocerán mas de las vidas de los demas**

**espero que les guste**

**:) ser felices **


	9. Chapter 9

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>Regina termino de explicar a Nieves y Encanto lo que iban hacer sobre el pueblo<p>

-**Entonces vas a construir de nuevo todo –** dijo incrédulamente Nieves

-**Mis hijos y yo tenemos mucho poder y podemos hacerlo, con la llegada de Arendelle y Corona, tenemos que utilizar todo ahora, primero voy a tener que reconstruir todo el pueblo** – suspiro agarrándose la cabeza con frustración

**-Quien es el enemigo en sí? –** pregunto Encanto

-**Oro** – dijo con frustración Regina – **él quiere tener más poder, yo ni siquiera sé porque?**

**-Tal vez quiere recuperar a Neal** – dijo Nieves pensativa

**-Es eso posible? **– dijo Regina mirando a Elsa

Elsa se quedó pensativa **– traer alguien entre los muertos es imposible o si no mis hermanos ya lo habían hecho** – dijo mirando a su mama

Regina suspiro en eso se dio cuenta de algo – **Donde demonios esta Gold?**

**-Ha desaparecido **– contesto Nieves y Encanto a la vez

**-Ese diablillo –** gruño Regina

-**El está detrás de todo entonces? –** pregunto Nieves

-**Así parece –** suspiro Regina – **ni uno de mis hijos me han dicho todo lo contrario, Gold es nuestra mayor prioridad ahora, espera Gold se ha ido y sin Bella?**

**-Bella dice que está en un retiro –** explico Nieves

**-Retiro –** dijo burlonamente Regina

-**El está tramando algo –** dijo Elsa pensativa **– el solo es engaño –** gruño con frustración congelando el ayuntamiento

David y nieves estaban sintiendo el frio y mirando asombrados ya que la oficina estaba congelado

Regina suspiró y agarro el hombro de su hija para que se tranquilice y al momento en que se tocaron el hielo que estaba en el ayuntamiento se descongelo

-**Gracias mama** – dijo Elsa más calmada

Regina sonrió -**Bueno por ahora… si Gold no esta es una ventaja –** suspiro Regina

**-Pero a la vez eso es malo **– continuo Elsa – **muy malo**

**-Es mejor encontrarlo cuanto antes?** – dijo Regina

-**Podemos mandar a Rubí y Leroy para que averigüen dónde están? –** dijo Nieves

**-Eso sería bueno** – dijo Regina

**-Voy a llamarlos entonces **– dijo David retirándose con su teléfono

Cuando abrió la puerta apareció Emma, con sus hijos, todos se quedaron viéndose

-**necesitamos hablar** – dijo Emma mirando específicamente a Regina

Regina no quería hablar, no quería hablar sobre sus hijos o los hijos que van a tener en el futuro, no quería hablar con nadie de eso, no quiere hablar con Emma

**-Ahora no es el momento Señorita Swan, tengo muchas cosas que hacer –** dijo Regina sin mirar a Emma y comenzando a recoger sus papeles

**_No te rindas mama_** pensaron todos sus hijos al mismo tiempo

A Emma le dolió que Regina de nuevo le llamara "Señorita Swan", era muy fría y distante, como al principio cuando Regina la quería fuera de Storybrooke, de su vida y la de su hijo

**-Vamos hablar te guste o no** – dijo Emma determinadamente

Nieves y Encanto miraron a su hija que estaba decidida hablar con Regina

**-Voy hablar con Leroy y Rubí, es hora de cenar vamos a estar en la abuelita** – dijo Encanto mirando a sus nietos para que le sigan

**-Tienes razón, me muero de hambre –** dijo Chris

**-Vamos hermanita** – dijo Sofía cargando a Esmeralda

**-Yo también tengo hambre –** dijo Elsa, mientras que Henry también asentía

Regina vio como sus hijos se estaban yendo, para cenar, ella quería seguirles pero la mirada de Emma le dijo que se quedara o si no iba hacer un escándalo y eso no quería

Cuando todos se habían ido, se vivió un gran silencio, una de las dos tenía que romper el silencio pensó Regina

-**Nos dejaste** – dijo Emma con una voz hiriente

Regina estaba sorprendida por lo dicho, no esperaba que esas fueran las primeras palabras del Sheriff

-**Escucha no se…**

**-Dejaste a Henry** – espeto Emma enojada

**-Escucha señorita Swan…**

**-Nada que señorita Swan, Regina** – espeto Emma enojada – **me dejaste con Henry** – dijo enojada **– ni por un momento pensaste en el**

Regina se llenó de ira al escuchar eso – **No te atrevas a decir eso** – dijo enojada – **todo lo que hago es para mi hijo –**

**-Irte, te fuiste** – grito Emma

-**Y que quieres que haga? Que querías que hiciera, que me quede al ver que todo el mundo estaba feliz menos yo, en ese momento tenía mucha ira y venganza, todo lo que hizo es para no convertirme de nuevo en la reina malvada y no decepcionar a mi hijo**

**-Nuestro hijo **– dijo Emma – **y si! Esperaba que te quedaras, acaso Henry no es suficiente…**

En ese momento sintió un gran dolor en su mejilla y vio a Regina que tenía los ojos llorosos y llenos de enojo

**-Lárgate –** fue lo primero que dijo Regina

**-Regina, Yo..**

**-Lárgate, lárgate vete de mi vida –** grito de enojo

Emma se sintió muy dolida al escuchar eso, esas palabras le hirieron

Ni una de ellas dijo nada, por unos minutos más, Regina no quería llorar en presencia de la rubia, Emma sabía que si se iba no iba a arreglar las cosas con Regina y no le importaría recibir más cachetadas con tal que Regina se abra a ella

-**Váyase –** fue lo único que dijo Regina mientras avanzaba hacia su escritorio

**-No –** fue lo que dijo Emma

Regina sentía mucha ira, volteo a ver a Emma que seguía donde aún le había tirado la cachetada, no se había movido

Emma estaba empeñada a quedarse, no sabía que pensar ni siquiera sabía porque estaban discutiendo

**-Sé que sigues enfadada conmigo por traer a Marian **– dijo Emma aunque por dentro eso le dolía, acaso Regina estaba tan enamorada de Robín – **No puedes estar enfadada conmigo por salvar una vida**

Regina sintió que toda su sangre estaba hirviendo de ira, tuvo que calmarse – **No lo estoy…**

Cuando Emma escucho eso, tuvo un poco de esperanza

**… Lo que si estoy es que destruiste mi vida al proceso –** dijo Regina fríamente, una vez más a Emma le dolió mucho y estaba afirmando sus sospechas, Regina aun ama a Robín

-**Nunca fue mi intención, lo último que quiero es destrozar tu felicidad, tienes que creerme** – dijo desesperada

**-Cómo quieres que confié en ti? La primera vez que creí que podía confiar en ti te uniste al resto del pueblo para lincharme por matar a Archie. Y cuando de verdad confiaba en ti trajiste a la esposa de Robín** – dijo añadiendo un poco más de dolor a Emma, y ella sabía cómo hacerlo, en verdad ahora no importaba mucho lo de Robín ya que prácticamente no tiene ningún sentimiento hacia él, pero aun así era doloroso saber que siempre se dan por vencida con ella muy fácilmente

**-Yo no sabía quién era ella** – susurro Emma con dolor

**-Lo sé, y aun así no puedo arriesgarme en confiar en ti de nuevo, Porque cuando se trata de mi felicidad siempre la mía va en último lugar**

**-Sabes que eso no es cierto** – dijo Emma acercándose poco a poco a Regina **– tu felicidad siempre va ser primero acaso no ves que nuestros hijos han venido desde el futuro para salvarte**

**-No metas a nuestros hijos en esto **– dijo Regina

**-Lo voy hacer, porque aunque no quieras admitirlo si no fuera por mí no los tendríamos, traer a Marian era una buena cosa...**

**-No digas más**

**-Robín no es tu verdadero amor yo lo soy** – dijo firmemente Emma

**-Aunque nuestros hijos hayan venido desde el futuro esto es el presente, y en este momento yo no creo que seas mi verdadero amor ya que yo no tengo ningún sentimiento por ti –** dijo Regina fríamente desapareciendo en un humo purpura

Emma se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Regina, las lágrimas que estaba aguantando salieron por sus ojos ya que esa frase le dolió más que nada en el mundo, nunca sintió tanto dolor que lo que está sintiendo ahora, ya que lo que había dicho Regina era verdad, su poder le estaba diciendo que era verdad

* * *

><p>Regina aprecio en su casa, en su despacho específicamente empezó a llorar incontrolablemente, empezó a tomar todas las bebidas que había quería olvidar su dolor y el dolor que acaba de darle a Emma en este momento<p>

Después de unas horas Emma salió del ayuntamiento, sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar todas estas horas, no sabía a donde ir, mentira si lo sabía tenía que ir donde Regina no importa lo que ella le diga le grite tiene que regresar con ella, si o si, nunca se va rendir con ella, decidió correr hacia la mansión

Al llegar empezó a tocar

**-Regina! Regina!** - empezó a llamarla como nadie contestaba – **Sé que estás ahí, si no abres tirare la puerta-** grito

Después de unos minutos empezó a empujar la puerta pero como de arte de magia en un humo rosado apareció la llave

**-Sofía** – murmuro Emma mirando a los alrededores – **Gracias** – dijo abrió la puerta y empezó a buscar por los cuartos y no estaba, se dirigió hacia su despacho y la puerta estaba cerrada – **Regina sé que estás ahí ábreme la puerta –** dijo tocando incesantemente

Emma se hartó y empujo la puerta con todo su poder y la rompió cuando entro vio a Regina echada en el sofá y alrededor vio vidrios rotos, Emma empezó a asustarse y se dirigió hacia Regina

**REGINA REGINA…Por favor perdóname mi amor –** dijo yendo para abrazarla, vio a Regina que sus ojos estaban rojos de mucho llorar

**Em…ma, Emma** – dijo confundida

-**Por favor perdóname** – dijo abrazándola fuertemente y llorando **– Por favor perdóname – **fue lo último que escucho Regina ya que se había quedado dormida

* * *

><p>Los chicos estaban con Encanto y Nieves en la abuelita terminando de almorzar<p>

-**Como es el futuro?** – pregunto Encanto

**-negro** – respondieron todos

Nieves y Encanto solo asintieron al parecer ese era su tema no favorito

**-Sabes que haremos todo lo posible para salvar a su madre no? – dijo** Encanto

**-Eso nosotros lo sabemos, ya que nosotros lo estamos haciendo** – dijo Chris indiferentemente

Encanto y Nieves asintieron se habían dado cuenta ellos no eran la persona favorita de Chris, se pusieron tristes internamente

En eso entraron Rubí y Leroy al restaurant y se acercaron a Nieves y Encanto

**-No lo encontramos** – dijo Rubí cansada

Chris y Sofía se miraron sabían ahora donde estaba Gold, sus sospechas han sido confirmadas

**-Rubí, donde esta Bella?** – pregunto Chris

Rubí miro a Chris confundida pero solo contesto – **En la biblioteca creo** – dijo pensativa

-**Rubí, podrías buscarla y tenerla contigo hasta mañana –** continúo Sofía

-**Está en peligro** – dijo Rubí confundida mirando a los hermanos

-**Te recuerdas lo que te dije al momento de llegar…** - dijo Chris

**-Yo no me acuerdo de ustedes, quiénes son?** – dijo Rubí confundida

Todos se miraron confundidos no entendían que estaba pasando

Chris se paró y paso una mano por la cabeza de Rubí, haciendo que esta se desmayara

Todos jadearon

**-Que hiciste –** gruño Leroy

Encanto y Nieves se pararon inmediatamente a ver como estaba Ruby pero Sofía se interpuso

**-Ella está bien** – dijo Sofía

Leroy no le creyó e inmediatamente fue hacia Chris y Ruby

Elsa inmediatamente creo un muro de hielo y se paró hacia ellos

**-no me importa hacer helado con ustedes así que retrocedan **– dijo Elsa fríamente, todos estaban en shock

Chris seguía agarrando la cabeza de Rubí para pasarle toda la información que tenía, necesitaba una aliada aparte de sus hermanos para proteger a su madre

**-Es nuestra amiga porque hacen esto? –** dijo Nieves confundida

-**No estamos haciendo nada malo, solo estamos haciendo recuperar lo que ha perdido** – dijo Sofía

En eso la abuelita salió de su cocina por tanto alboroto

-**Que le están haciendo a mi nieta?** – gruño Granny

-**Nada malo abuelita** – dijo Sofía sinceramente

Rubí abrió los ojos sintiendo un gran dolor de la cabeza, Chris la hizo parar y vio a todos que estaban con cara de miedo

-**Rubí estas bien** – dijo Nieves preocupada

**-Si** – dijo Rubí mirando a los hijos de Regina, ahora ella sabía todo, vio al hijo de Nieves y le entro mucha rabia

Tienes que contenerte pensó Rubí

-**Rubí tus ojos** – dijo Encanto ya que los ojos de Rubí estaban de color amarillo, más bien era de color oro

Rubí se relajó y cambio su color al estado natural

**-Rubí estas bien?** – pregunto su abuela

-**Como nunca** – respondió sinceramente – **tenemos que ir a buscar a Bella **– dijo mirando a Leroy

-**Que fue lo que paso? Que te hicieron? –** dijo Leroy aun confundido

**-Nada, solo me hicieron recordar lo que había olvidado** – respondió Rubí

**-Qué cosa? –** dijo Nieves

-**Es un secreto** – dijo Rubí encogiéndose de hombros **– lo siento** – dijo saliendo del restaurante – Leroy vamos – grito

Después de que se fueron aun la gente miraba escépticamente

**-Que hicieron con RUBI, Como es eso de recordar lo que ha olvidado? –** dijo Nieves mirando a sus nietos

**-Rubí es la primera y única aparte de la abuelita obviamente en quien confiamos** – dijo Chris fríamente

**-Chris basta** – dijo Sofía ya que no quería pleitos con su otra familia

**-Le hicieron recuperar sus recuerdos del futuro** – explico Henry a Nieves y Encanto

**-Porque?** – dijo Encanto

**-Ya que la necesitábamos** - dijo Sofía

Chris solo miro a la abuelita y se acercó a ella calmadamente

-**Nunca dañaríamos a la Tía Ruby** – susurro Chris cariñosamente

-**Porque a ella** – dijo la abuelita aun confundida

-**Ya que ella me hizo prometer que lo haríamos, en el futuro ella pierde igual que nosotros** – dijo Chris mostrando por primera vez tristeza, la abuela miro eso y acepto

-**Quiero preguntar qué cosa pero dejare que mi nieta me lo cuente** – dijo la abuelita más calmada

**-Abuelita, necesito que seas fuerte por tu nieta y tú, como tú sabes no todo es blanco y negro y a veces las decisiones que se toman a pesar de lo malo que va ser es lo correcto – dijo Chris – y a veces es más importante tu familia que el resto** – fue lo que dijo Chris antes de dirigirse donde su familia que aún seguían hablando

Después de que todo se haya calmada

-**Ahora que hacemos?** – pregunto Henry mirando a todos

**Yo tengo sueño–** dijo Chris

Nieves y Encanto asintieron a lo dicho tenían que irse a dormir iban conversar mañana con Rubí, además la abuelita les dijo que Neal ya se había dormido

**-Vámonos entonces** – dijeron todos

Se habían levantado de la abuelita para irse

**-Mmm voy a llamar a Emma – **

**-No –** dijeron todos

Encanto y Nieves miraron confundidos

-**Esta noche nuestras mamas necesitan hablar y va tomar toda la noche** – dijo Chris

-**Nos vemos mañana –** dijeron todos yéndose del restaurante

Empezaron a caminar

-**Ahora a dónde vamos?** – pregunto Henry

**-Vamos a mi castillo –** dijo Elsa mientras tenia agarrada a Esmeralda

-**Si **– dijeron todos

-**Así que Rubí recupero todos sus recuerdos?** – pregunto Elsa

**-Teníamos que hacerlo, ella en la última vez que viajamos al pasado nos hizo prometer que le ayudaríamos a recuperar sus recuerdos**

**-Ella a quien perdió? –** pregunto Henry

**-A su hija** – dijeron los hermanos con tristeza, mas Sofía que estaba con dolor y rabia mucha ira pero lo tenía que contener

Henry estaba sorprendido con esa información

**-Voy a mandar un mensaje a mama – **dijo Sofía levantando su mano para que aparezca una nota en la cocina de su casa diciendo que se encontrarían mañana en el ayuntamiento

**-Tú crees que todo se va arreglar con nuestras mamas? – pregunto** Henry

**-En nuestro tiempo, nuestras mamas tuvieron muchas dificultades al estar juntas** – dijo Chris

-**Nuestras mamas están rotas por dentro, se necesitan la una y la otra, lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo para que ellas se recuperen de poco a poco, las necesitamos en todo su poder**

**-Es por eso que decidiste decirle la verdad a Emma** – pregunto Henry a Sofía

**-Si** – suspiro Sofía **– nuestras madres no se reúnen hasta dentro de un año**

**-y como nacieron ustedes?** – pregunto Henry confundido ya que le habían dicho que dentro de 6 meses nacerían ellos

-**Nuestro concepción no fue planeado, nuestras madres se necesitaban la una a otra y tuvieron sexo y de ahí a nosotros, pero aun así ellas no estaban juntas, cuando fueron al hospital para vernos si existíamos, ahí mi mama perdono a ma, y de ahí empezaron una relación y poco por poco se estaban curando** – dijo Sofía

**-Lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo, necesitan decirse que se aman para que su poder aumente, es por eso que decidimos que se enteren que somos sus hijos **

**-Saben que está mal no?** – dijo Henry mirando a sus hermanos

**-Lo sabemos, pero tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que ellas se junten y no me importa usar trucos en ellas** – dijo Chris fríamente

Sus hermanos solo suspiraron habían comprendido como era Chris, el al parecer había sufrido mucho más que todos, el había visto como mataron a su mama, el había visto como su mama se suicidó, el había visto y vivido todo, en cambio sus demás hermanos no lo hicieron

-**Necesitan tener cuanto antes esa conexión de amor y entrelazar sus magias –** dijo Sofía sonriente – para que así nadie las pueda tocar

-**Esa conexión lo tienen todos los que son los amores verdaderos? –** pregunto Elsa

**-Sí, así como los abuelos ellos siempre se encuentran en cambio el de nuestras madres es diferente y un nivel más superior ya que ellas tienen magia, y no una magia común su magia es superior a todas** – explico Sofía **– igual que el tuyo y Anna querida hermanita** – dijo pícaramente Sofía

Elsa se ruborizo inmediatamente

Chris y Henry no entendían nada solo se encogieron de hombros

* * *

><p>Rubí empezó a correr hacia la biblioteca con todo lo que tenía<p>

**-Hermana espera! –** gruño Leroy

**-Me voy adelantando** – grito Rubí tenía que llegar rápidamente tenía que protegerla

Al momento de llegar a la biblioteca vio a Bella que estaba acomodando sus libros y ella suspiro con alivio

-**Bella **– dijo Rubí tratando de contener todo el sentimiento que tenía por dentro

**-Oh Rubí que haces acá? –** dijo Bella sonriente por ver a su amiga

**-Mi abuelita estaba haciendo un gran postre de chocolate y me pregunte a quien de mis amigas le gusta el chocolate? Y aquí estoy** – dijo sonriente

A Bella se le iluminaron los ojos

En eso llego Leroy exhausto **– hermana corres muy rápido** – gruño

Rubí gimió internamente

-**Leroy que paso?** – pregunto Bella

**-Tu sabes cómo es Leroy él es otro de mis amigos que le gusta el pastel de chocolate, verdad Leroy?**

Rubí volteo a donde estaba Leroy y cambio sus ojos al color oro e inmediatamente Leroy sabía que tenía que quedarse callado

**-Eh... Claro –** dijo Leroy

**-Bueno vamos? –** dijo Rubí mirando a Bella

**-Sí, déjame de terminar de colocar estos libros** – dijo apresurando su trabajo

Rubí inmediatamente comenzó a enviar un mensaje a su abuela

Después de media hora entraron al restaurante de la abuelita

**-Ahora vengo –** dijo Rubí entrando a la cocina de la abuela

**-Acá esta Rubí** – dijo la abuela mirando a su nieta en eso ya no vio a su nieta que tenía esa inmadurez ahora vio a su nieta que había cambiado perfectamente

-**Gracias abuela** – dijo con los ojos llorosos ya que no se podía contener

**-Rubí** – susurro su abuela

-**Abuela** – dijo abrazándola **– te extrañe un montón –**

**-Oh mi pequeña –** dijo la abuela mirándola a los ojos, y vio sufrimiento, tristeza y dolor mucho dolor

-**El futuro es horrible abuela** – dijo tratando de contenerse

-**Aun no mi amor, dale de comer el pastel a Bella y Leroy –**

**-Lo sé** – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y saliendo como si nada

Al entrar empezó a servir el pastel con un poco de chocolate caliente a sus invitados

**-gracias hermana** – gruño Leroy

**-Si Rubí gracias** – dijo Bella fascinada por todos los dulces

Rubí solo asintió y también se comenzó a servir, tenía miles de preocupaciones a partir de ahora, tenía que controlar su ira al ver a Nieves, Encanto y al pequeño Neal

**-Así que Bella sabes algo de Oro –** dijo Rubí casualmente sin derramar sospechas

Leroy solo seguía comiendo aun no entendía que estaba pasando pero lo dejo así

Bella solo suspiro de tristeza **– Aun no, es como si hubiera desaparecido**

**-Y no te ha dicho dónde iba?**

**-Nada, solo me dijo que se iba a un retiro –**

**_Retiro_** pensó con ira Rubí pero se controlo

-**Retiro** – dijo burlonamente Leroy

-**Bueno **– dijo Rubí sonriente – **no te preocupes ya vendrá – **

**-Eso espero lo extraño – **

**-Sabes que te parece para animarte, necesitamos noche de chicas y Leroy obviamente** – dijo Rubí sonriente sacando del restaurante una bebida

-**Yo no tomo** – dijo Bella

-**Pues yo si** – dijo Leroy sirviéndose un gran vaso

-**Vive por una vez Bella** – dijo Rubí sirviéndole un vaso – **voy a colocar música** – dijo sonriente

Bella se mantuvo escéptica pero decidió probar

Después de 1 hora

Rubí aún seguía consiente, Leroy estaba derrumbado, mientras que Bella seguía cantando como una niña

**-Bella vamos es hora de dormir –** dijo Rubí tratando de que se levante

-**No –** dijo infantilmente **– quiero tomar más –** dijo ahora riéndose

**-Bella vamos** – dijo Rubí cansada tenía que hablar con su abuela si o si

-**No –** dijo Bella ahora cansada

Rubí suspiro ya la levanto al estilo nupcial

**.Rubí** – chillo Bella abrazándola por el cuello

**-Tienes que dormir –** suspiro Rubí llevándosela a un cuarto

**-Porque?** – murmuro Bella cansando descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Rubí

-**Porque si no mañana te va doler la cabeza y el cuerpo y créeme dormir en el piso es lo peor**- dijo Rubí mientras subía las escaleras

**-No, porque cuando estoy contigo me siento protegida** – murmuro Bella cayéndose dormida

Rubí se quedó quieta con lo que dijo Bella – **Bella, yo…** - no dijo nada mas ya que Bella estaba dormida, Rubí solo suspiro y empezó a dirigirse hacia su habitación y la deposito en su cama con cuidado, la vio y saco el mecho de cabello que caía en su frente – **Te sientes protegida conmigo ya que yo si soy tu verdadero amor y tu alma gemela, eres mi compañera**– murmuro Rubí besándole en la frente – **vas a pasar por muchas cosas Bella, yo siempre voy a estar contigo –** dijo saliendo de su cuarto

Rubí entro al cuarto de su abuelita al terminar de colocar a Leroy en una habitación extra

-**Terminaste –** dijo la abuelita mirando a su nieta

-**Si **– suspiro dirigiéndose hacia la cama de su abuela y echándose a su costado

**-Que pasa mi hija** – dijo la abuela ya que su nieta estaba muy vulnerable

**-Abu… murió** – dijo con tanta tristeza que su abuela el abrazo

**-Quien –** dijo también con dolor odiaba ver a su nieta así

**-Tu…y….y….** – tartamudeo con mucho dolor y llorando abrazada de la abuela

**-Dime –** dijo abrazándola fuertemente

-**Mi hija** – dijo con dolor y lloro

Eugenia Lucas nunca se sintió tan triste desde hoy

-**Quien fue? –** dijo Eugenia

-**Neal –** gruño con ira

Eugenia vio a su hija que tenía los ojos de color oro, su nieta estaba desprendiendo Ira y Rabia por todo sus ser

-**El pequeño Neal, el hijo de**

**-Si –** gruño con dolor – **ese niño lo mato** – dijo con tanto enojo que asusto a su abuela y ella no se asusta muy a menudo

En eso Eugenia recordó las palabras de Chris, a veces hay que ser egoístas pensó

-**Rubí **– susurro Eugenia – **Como?**

Rubí tuvo que calmarse para contar la historia a su abuela

-**Todo comenzó cuando regresamos al bosque encantado** – dijo Rubí con tristeza

**-Regresamos** – dijo Eugenia

**-Si** – suspiro Rubí – **cuando regresamos, Emma y Regina toman el trono como nuestras reinas**

**-Entiendo-** dijo Eugenia de acuerdo con eso

**-Toman el trono ya que la gente más confía en ellas que en Nieves y Encanto, después de ahí las sucesores serian Elsa y Anna**

**-Elsa y Anna?** – dijo Eugenia confundida

**-Sí, abue… ellas son hijas de Emma y Regina, Elsa es su primogénita mientras que Anna es su novia pero es consideraba como una hija mas**

**-Entiendo** – dijo Eugenia

-**Lamentablemente ellas no podían tomar el trono ya que tenían su propio reino que es Arendelle, de ahí, los que quedaban eran Chris y Sofía ya que Henry decidió que no le gustaba ser rey ya que él no tenía el poder para proteger el reino y Esmeralda tampoco ya que ella le gustaba más la libertad… Sofía ni Chris tampoco estaban interesadas en el reino, lamentablemente tenían que uno de ellos tomar el reino ya que no había nadie más confiable … de ahí hubo una reunión en eso Neal quiera el reino ya que él lo protegería dijo, pero todos se mostraron reacios ya que él no tenía ningún poder… lamentablemente Neal creció con un odio hacia Emma ya que todos siempre le comparaban con ella, en el futuro él se unió a Oro para tener más poder** – dijo empezando a comenzar la parte más dolorosa **– el traiciono al reino, mucha gente murió abue, uno de ellos eran tú y mi hija, las dos murieron** – dijo con mucho dolor – **Neal la mato abuse, la mato todos lo vieron, el tenía ese odio hacia mi hija ya que Sofía fue coronada reina, ya que mi hija y Sofía estaban juntas**

**-Ahhh, mi niña no me tienes que contar** – dijo su abuela ya que Rubí estaba más que destrozada

**-No tengo que hacerlo** – dijo Rubí secándose sus lágrimas – **cuando murió todo se volvió negro abue, el futuro es negro… Regina murió para salvarnos, Emma se suicidó por no soportar el dolor de perder a Regina, Sofía tenía ya su corazón negro al morir mi hija, Chris, Henry, Esmeralda, Elsa y Anna, todos ellos se rompieron en sí, mataron muchas personas , yo estaba en dolor** **ya que me fui a una batalla, cuando desperté me entere de la muerte tuya y la de mi hija, abue me quise morir, prácticamente morí, cuando vi a los hijos de Regina y Emma viendo como mataban a todos, yo fui la única que quedo, pasaron muchas cosas, Anna se sacrificó para que sus hermanos entren en razón y de ahí lanzaron un hechizo para retroceder al pasado, hizo que Chris y Sofía me prometieran que cuando regresen al pasado, recuperara todo lo he que vivido para no cometer los mismos errores y proteger a mi hija**

-**Todo va a estar bien mi hija todo va a estar bien** – susurro la abuelita mientras abrazaba a su nieta, mientras se quedaba dormida

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos hola como estan? primera actualizacion<strong>

**aca esta lo esperado, mañana voy a actualizar lo demas**

**:) ser felices **


	10. Chapter 10

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>Regina abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que tenía un gran dolor en la cabeza<p>

**-Aghhhh –** gimió de dolor se quiso sentar pero no podía ya que alguien le estaba agarrando la cintura con fuerza, volteo a ver y era Emma – **Que **– murmuro confundida, se quiso salir de ahí pero el dolor la inundo de nuevo así que se quedó quieta

**_Donde están sus hijos cuando se los necesita_** pensó

En eso le inundaron los recuerdos de la noche

**Oh mierda** gimió

-**Mmm Regina** – empezó a despertarse Emma

**-Señorita Swan suélteme** – dijo Regina fríamente mientras le miraba a los ojos

Emma abrió los ojos rápidamente y se dio cuenta que tenía sostenida a Regina, recordó todo lo de anoche, como Regina se quedó dormida en sus brazos **– No** – dijo firmemente

Regina le lanzo una mirada asesina **– Que dijiste** – gruño de ira

-**No lo hare, no te voy a dejar ir, no importa cuánto me lo digas, no lo hare **– dijo Emma manteniendo su brazo en la cintura de Regina para que no se vaya

-**Tú crees que esto** – dijo mirando su brazo – **me va a detener** – dijo seriamente, se empezó a formar un humo alrededor de Regina

Emma sabía que iba a desaparecer**_, no no no_** pensó Emma

Como el humo vino el humo se fue, no pasó nada, Regina estaba con los ojos abiertos muy confundidos – **Que –** susurro

Emma sonrió – **Nunca te podrás ir** – dijo arrogantemente

Regina se hartó de esto y con toda su fuerza, Boto a Emma de su cama y salió de su cuarto

-**mierda** – murmuro Emma agarrándose la cabeza

Regina paso por los cuartos de sus hijos y no había nadie

**-Elsa, Henry**– los llamo y nada **– Sofía, Chris** – nada no había nadie en la casa

Regina estaba asustada fue hacia la cocina y vio la nota de sus hijos

-**Estos niños** – murmuro frunciendo el ceño

-**Dónde están?** – pregunto Emma

-**El castillo de Elsa** – contesto Regina mientras empezaba a servir el desayuno para sus hijos

**-Acá dice que nos van a ver en el ayuntamiento – dijo Emma confundida ya que Regina estaba empezando a cocinar**

Regina no contesto y seguía sirviendo

**-Regina…**

**-Señorita Swan** – dijo seriamente mirándola, Emma se quedó callada – **ve a la tienda y compra leche y pan, Esmeralda ya no tiene leche, Chris le gusta comer todo con pan, ve** – fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a cocinar

Emma se quedó callada y asintió a lo dicho – **Ya vuelvo –** sonrió e inmediatamente se fue a comprar lo que le dijo Regina

Regina suspiro, había visto el rostro de Emma cuando le dijo eso, era el más feliz de sus sonrisas y se le ilumino como un árbol de navidad - **Lo hago por mis hijos –** murmuro pensativa mientras cocinaba

Emma salió de la casa de Regina muy feliz, Regina la había aceptado por ahora, sabía que tenía que ganárselas pero aun así era un comienzo – **Pan y leche** – murmuro de felicidad

* * *

><p><strong>-Tenemos hambre<strong> – dijo Henry y Chris mientras cargaban a Esmeralda

Sofía y Elsa solo suspiraron

**-Vamos a casa de mama entonces** – dijo Sofía

**-Y si están las dos discutiendo** – dijo Henry

**-Ya… no lo creo** – dijo Elsa

**-Pero le dijimos que nos encontraríamos en el ayuntamiento – **dijo Sofía

-**Si pero ni uno de nosotros puede cuidar a Esmeralda** – dijo Elsa ya que Esmeralda estaba llorando de hambre

**-Si es mejor que vayamos** – dijo Chris, todos se agarraron la mano y aparecieron en su casa, en el aire estaba el olor a huevo, tocino, chocolate caliente

**-Oh comida** – dijeron todos inmediatamente se fueron hacia la cocina y se encontraron con su mama que estaba terminando de cocinar

**-Mama** – dijo Chris

Regina sonrió, conocía a sus hijos y sabían que iban a venir vio a su hija Esmeralda y estaba con los ojos rojos

**-Lo siento mama, creo que tiene hambre** – dijo Sofía

Regina sonrió y agarro a Esmeralda – **voy a ir arriba a cambiarle, cuando vuelva Emma díganle que caliente la leche y que lo ponga en el biberón** – explico Regina, cuando vio a sus hijos, todos tenían las sonrisas igual que Emma

-**Ósea mama va venir** – dijo Henry iluminándose sus ojos

**-Si salió a comprar Leche y Pan **– dijo Regina

**-Gracias mama** – dijeron todos sonrientes

Regina no entendía, pero después de unos segundos comprendió él porque

-**Sé que va ser duro perdonarla y perdonarte a ti** – dijo Sofía viendo a través de su madre – **pero al menos has comenzado con pasos de bebe** – sonrió

Regina se quedó asombrada de como Sofía la conoce, mejor dicho como sus hijos la conocen bien, despertó de sus pensamientos por los ruidos de Esmeralda **– Voy arriba** – fue lo que dijo para irse hacia su dormitorio, necesitaba pensar en todo, sabía que no amaba a Emma, ella era insufrible, era odiosa, presuntuosa, arrogante era todo lo que odiaba y principalmente era hija de las personas que más le han hecho daño en su vida

Miro a su hija y le pregunto **– perdono a Emma** – vio a Esmeralda que fruncía el ceño confundida – **no me hagas decirlo** – susurro, en eso Esmeralda como si supiera que le estaba diciendo alzo su ceja, Regina suspiro – **perdono a tu madre** – susurro, y vio cómo su hija sonreía como si supieran lo que estaban hablando, Regina se sorprendió **– eres una niña no sabes lo que dices** – dijo terminándole de cambiar, tenía muchos pensamientos, muchas emociones pero se las aguanto, primero son sus hijos y tenía que traer a Anna de Arendelle de inmediato

Regina bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Emma y sus hijos sentándose en la mesa para empezar a desayunar

-**Acá esta** – dijo Emma dándole el biberón para Esmeralda

Regina lo tomo sin decir nada y empezó a darle el biberón a Esmeralda – **no quiere** – dijo confundida

**-Dale a Emma** – dijo Chris mientras seguía comiendo, todos le miraron confundido – **Esmeralda es especial, en las mañanas le gusta estar con Emma y en las noches contigo mama **– respondió Chris sonriente

Regina estaba sorprendida por la información **– ustedes me dijeron que no teníamos a Esmeralda hasta que cumpliera los 4 años –** dijo seriamente mirando a todos – **que me ocultan –**

Todos se quedaron callados

Regina miro a sus hijos y después sus ojos se posaron en Emma, **_ella sabe_** pensó

**-Respóndanme **– exigió con autoridad, en ese momento Esmeralda estaba comenzando a llorar, Regina se le suavizo la mirada a su hija – **lo siento mi amor por asustarte **– le dijo suavemente meciéndola de un lado a otro

**-Mamá… -** dijo Chris

**-Silencio** – dijo Regina seriamente mirando a sus hijos

**-Regí…** - dijo Emma

**-Silencio** – dijo de nuevo mirando a Emma seriamente, todos asintieron y se quedaron callados – **Hablaremos luego, Esmeralda necesita descansar** – dijo llevándosela a su cuarto y saliendo de la cocina

-**Excelente Chris** – se rio Sofía

Chris le dio una mirada asesina **– la culpa la tiene esmeralda**

Sofía se rio, le siguió Henry y Elsa, Emma estaba muy confundida del comportamiento de sus hijos

**-No están asustados, pues yo sí, que le van a decir a su madre** – dijo Emma un poco asustada

**-mama no puede estar enojada con nosotros por mucho tiempo** – respondió Sofía

**-No te preocupes nosotros lo arreglamos** – dijo Chris sonriente mientras terminaba de desayunar

**-Que paso ayer con mama? arreglaron sus diferencias **– pregunto Henry mirando a Emma

**-Algo así –** dijo Emma tristemente

**-Sabes a pesar de haber conocido a mama por poco tiempo, creo que si insistes y no te rindes… ella te perdonara** – dijo Elsa sonriendo

**-Lo se nunca dije que me iba a rendir, quiero a su madre y mucho, y ustedes son la prueba de ello** – respondió Emma sonriente

* * *

><p>Regina entro a su cuarto de nuevo, sus hijos y Emma ahora le estaban ocultando algo, miro a su hija que estaba quedándose dormida, le había echo tomar su leche para que descansara – <strong>al aparecer esta no es la primera vez que tus hermanos viajan al pasado<strong> – murmuro mirando a Esmeralda – **en que he fallado** – dijo con tristeza ya que piensa que sus hijos no lograron cumplir su objetivo por culpa de ella **– mi corazón no creo que se pueda reparar** – murmuro con tristeza – **descansa mi amor** – dijo besando la cabeza de Esmeralda y se quedó dormida

* * *

><p>Regina bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina y vio a sus hijos con Emma terminando de desayunar se sentó en la mesa y Elsa inmediatamente se paró para comenzar a servirle el desayuno<p>

-**Gracias mi amor** – dijo Regina a Elsa

-**No hay problema madre** – sonrió Elsa

Nadie decía nada, todos estaban callados

-**Alguien va hablar** – dijo Regina mirando a todos en la mesa

**-Este rico el desayuno mama** – dijo Sofía, todos empezaron a reírse de lo dicho

**-Silencio** – dijo Regina y todos se callaron inmediatamente, Chris alzo su mano para hablar – **Habla **–

**-Te podemos contar la verdad, pero la consecuencia seria que podrías morir mañana o dentro de unas horas** – respondió su hijo – **por eso no podemos decirte nada –** dijo mirando a su mama

-**Ella lo sabe** – dijo Regina señalando a Emma – **ella ni siquiera sabe guardar un secreto es como su madre **– espeto enojada, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Emma, quería regresar lo que dijo pero se quedo callada

A Emma sintió ganas de llorar, escuchar eso de Regina de nuevo se paró – **yo… nos vemos** – dijo saliendo de la casa de Regina derramando lágrimas de sus ojos

Todos se quedaron callados al momento en que se fue Emma

Regina se sintió mal por decir eso, se sintió que su corazón se destrozó al ver a Emma irse, pero que podía hacer, ella era así, ella era la reina malvada siempre iba hacer daño a las personas, miro a sus hijos que seguían comiendo, no entendía porque seguían aquí con ella, si le acaba de hacer daño a su otra madre

**-Que hacen acá? –** pregunto Regina con tristeza

Henry miro a su madre – **Nunca te voy a dejar aunque cometas errores nunca lo hare** – respondió mientras seguía comiendo

Regina se sorprendió por las palabras de Henry, ella creía que él era el primero en defender a su madre por tratarla así, pero se quedó con ella **– Porque?**

Henry se sorprendió por lo que dijo su mama, la miro y vio en sus ojos, el miedo, el dolor, la soledad, esa mirada su mama le había dado antes cuando el eligió irse cada vez con Emma, le dolió al ver que su madre se esperaba una reacción así de él, pero comprendía ya no iba a cometer ese error, las dos eran su madre, pero ahora su mama la necesita, Emma era más fuerte y podrá estar con su familia y amigos, pero su madre no tenía a nadie solo a él y a sus hermanos – **Eres mi madre y te amo, con errores y todo** – respondió simplemente

Regina empezó a derramar lágrimas de los ojos sin darse cuenta – **Aunque le haga daño a Emma**

**-Mama, tú también te estás haciendo daño, no solo a Emma, tú también te haces daño** – respondió Henry

Reina miro a sus otros hijos – **Ustedes**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Henry, eres nuestra madre con errores y todo lo eres y nunca te dejaremos** – respondió Chris – **cada vez que haces daño a Emma tu también te lastimas **

**-Yo estoy perfectamente bien –** dijo Regina

-**Y porque estas llorando** – dijo Sofía

Regina puso sus manos en sus mejillas y vio las lágrimas derramadas – **Yo… -** susurro sin comprender

**-Chris, Sofía, Henry suban a su cuarto y alístense ya que tenemos que ir al ayuntamiento** – dijo Elsa mirando a sus hermanos, los tres hicieron caso a su hermana y se fueron, Elsa se paró y se fue hacia su madre y la abrazo

-**Que** – murmuro sin entender Regina

**-Hazlo ma** – dijo Elsa abrazándola

Regina empezó a llorar abrazando a Elsa a su hija, con todo lo que tenía, empezó a llorar con toda su fuerza, odiaba hacer daño a Emma, odiaba hacerla sentirle así, ella no se merece eso, saco todo su dolor, su tristeza, todas sus lágrimas empezaron a salir, ya que se estaba dando cuenta que Emma era la única persona que le ha hecho sentir así, nunca nadie le hizo sentir así, ni Daniel, era muy doloroso ver a Emma con dolor y ser ella el que le ha provocado eso, se sentía la peor persona del mundo entero

* * *

><p>Chris y Sofía con Henry escucharon los llantos de su madre, ellos empezaron a derramar lágrimas también, odiaban ver a su mama así, odiaban ver a sus madres peleadas<p>

**-No entiendo** – murmuro Henry limpiándose las lágrimas – **ellas siempre pelean**

**-Mama se acaba de dar cuenta que está enamorada de Emma** – respondió Sofía limpiándose sus lágrimas – **por eso está llorando, odia haber hecho sufrir a Emma** – respondió

**-Demonios** – dijo Chris con frustración, esto ya lo había vivido pero sentirlo de nuevo era doloroso, se limpió sus lágrimas y se fue hacia su cuarto

**-Que le pasa** – dijo Henry

-**Esto ya lo vivimos, ver sufrir a nuestras madres es doloroso, y más para él ya que el vivió mejor dicho el vio como murieron nuestras madre, el vio como la bruja mato a mama, el vio como mama se suicidó, de todos nosotros él es el más sensible** – respondió Sofía **– vamos tenemos otra madre** – dijo llevándose a Henry donde Chris

* * *

><p>Emma estaba corriendo, no quería llorar más, se encontró viendo el mar, si lloraba ahí al menos sus lágrimas van hacer pequeñas a comparación de todo el agua, se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar, Regina tenía razón, ella era igual que su madre, ella nunca podría darle felicidad a Regina, ella estaba tan rota, mas rota que Regina, nunca nadie la quería, ni sus padres, solo la ven como la salvadora, todos la ven como la salvadora pero ella no era la salvadora, ella era Emma Swan, una niña de crianza, un niña que ni siquiera sus padres adoptivos la querían, siempre la regresaban, Regina maldijo un reino por perder a Daniel, si ella se va, o ella muere, Regina no iba hacer nada ya que siempre Daniel va ser el gran amor de Regina, hasta Robín, Robín es más que ella, Regina ama a Robín<p>

**-porque, Porque, Porque yo no soy suficiente** – grito con todo su alma – **Porque **– grito al cielo con dolor, en eso sintió que alguien le estaba abrazando, se dio cuenta que era Chris, Sofía y Henry – **que** – murmuro

**-Tu eres suficiente para todos nosotros** – dijo Sofía y abrazo a su madre

Emma solo se dejó abrazar y empezó a llorar con todo su fuerza, lloro con todo el dolor que tenía, dejo salir todo, su dolor, su tristeza, todo

* * *

><p>Chris vio a su madres, odiaba ver que las dos sufran, lo había visto varias veces, pero cada vez es más doloroso para él y su hermana, su hermana Sofía ella es la quien sufrió mas, su amor verdadero murió, ella no siente nada porque su corazón no lo tiene, el día en que murió mama, el día en que se suicidó mama, y el día en que murió su verdadero amor, murió Sofía, su corazón lo saco de su pecho y lo aplasto, ella es una cascara vacía, odiaba todo esto, odiaba a Gold, odiaba a la maldita bruja y más al maldito traidor de Neal, él lo quiere matar ahora, no importa si es un bebe lo quiere matar pero no puede aún no, pero lo hará va a matar a Neal por todo el daño que le hizo a su hermana, y a sus madres<p>

Chris agarro a su hermana, ya que ella tenía a su mama que había terminado de desahogarse y sabía que su otra mama también estaba igual, con su magia envolvió a su mama y sus hermanos y ahora se encontraban en la sala de su casa

Emma abrió los ojos y vio que estaban en la sala pero lo primero que vio era que Regina estaba abrazada de Elsa y también estaba llorando, vio el dolor la tristeza, todo, quería quitarle todo eso, quería que Regina fuera feliz

Regina abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Emma, su mirada expresaba dolor, tristeza, quería desaparecer eso, todo eso era su culpa

Emma se separó de Sofía y fue hacia Regina y la abrazo con todo lo que tenía – **Lo siento** – dijo derramando algunas lágrimas

Regina abrazo a Emma – **Perdóname a mí por favor** – dijo abrazándola no quería soltarla ir

Emma miro a Regina, cerró los ojos y la distancia hacia ella, bloqueo sus labios con los de Regina, un beso tan sincero que nunca había experimentado antes y más ya que Regina le estaba correspondiendo. Una ola de aire viajo por sus cuerpos y una luz de color rosa y verde que se asemejaba a una aurora boreal iluminaba toda la sala, la mansión y se extendió por todo Storybrooke

Todos sus hijos vieron con fascinación todo eso, y sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría, hasta que vieron como Elsa se desmayaba en el suelo de su sala

Regina y Emma sintieron el desmayo de su hija e inmediatamente la socorrieron

**Que está pasando** – dijo Regina preocupada mirando a Chris

Chris solo sonrió **– No se preocupen, ella está bien, solo está recuperando sus poderes**

**-De que hablas, que poderes?** – dijo Emma cargando a Elsa hacia el sofá

**-Al momento en que ustedes se besaron, restituyeron el poder de Elsa y la convirtieron en su primogénita como debió de a ver sido**

**-No entiendo** – dijo Emma confundida

-**Al momento de besarse, aceptaron que eran amores verdaderos, y aceptaron que Elsa es el fruto de dicho amor, es magia es muy complicado de explicar** – dijo Chris sonriente

En eso apareció por arte de magia en un humo verde y era Esmeralda, estaba despierta

-**Esmeralda **– dijo Regina sorprendida agarrándola – **Tienes magia –**

**-Y al aceptar que ustedes dos son amores verdaderos, restituyeron el poder que tenía oculto Esmeralda ya que ustedes la consideran una hija a ella –** explico Chris

**-Eso es doloroso** – gimió Elsa abriendo los ojos

**-Estas bien** – dijeron Regina y Emma a la vez preocupada

**-Si** – dijo Elsa sentándose y tocándose la cabeza

**-Cómo te sientes** – dijo Emma

**-Poderosa** – dijo Elsa confundida

-**El poder viene con un gran precio –** dijo Regina con temor

-**No ma** – dijo Chris – **el poder que tiene Elsa, y nosotros incluyendo Esmeralda, hasta el poder oculto que tiene Henry, no es malo** – dijo con sinceridad

**-Todos nos quieren por eso, un poder que no tiene consecuencias, es por eso que Gold va tras nosotros verdad?** – dijo Regina mirando a sus hijos

**-Si ma, tu eres una fuerte bruja, la más fuerte de todas y añadiéndole a mama, ustedes dos son fuertes juntas** – explico Chris mirando a sus madres

**-Si somos tan poderosas, porque están aquí –** dijo Regina mirando a sus hijos

Emma también miro a sus hijos, si ella y Regina eran tan poderosas como dicen, porque perdieron

Chris suspiro **– Ya que nos atacaron por sorpresa, la persona que menos esperábamos nos ataco es por eso que nos debilitaron y perdimos** – respondió

**-Quien –** dijo Regina – **sé que no es Gold, quien es la persona que lo ayuda y por favor no quiero más excusas**

**-Te lo diremos mama –** dijo Chris **– pero antes tiene que venir Anna y el resto, Anna es nuestra hermana**

**-Está bien **– suspiro Regina, sus hijos eran muy tercos, era algo normal, ella era terca, Emma era terca, definitivamente ellos iba a salir tercos **– pero cuando venga Anna, habrá reunión familiar y me dirán – **dijo seria mirando a sus hijos – **entendieron**

**-Si mama** – todos respondieron

Emma sonrió internamente como sus hijos bajaron la cabeza al hablar con Regina, al parecer todo era muy natural

-**Wuao mamas miren** – dijo Henry señalando el exterior

Regina y Emma abrieron los ojos y el pueblo que parecía destruido y con toda la nieve, ahora ha desaparecido todo estaba como nuevo, el sol había salido, era un día muy hermoso para salir, el pueblo parecía nuevo

-**Beso de amor…**

**… verdadero** – termino de responder Emma **– alguna vez lo dudaste**

**-Nunca lo dude, Emma solo no quería…**

**-Entiendo** – dijo Emma agarrándole la mano, vio a sus hijos que estaban saliendo de la sala para darle un poco de privacidad – **yo también…**

**-Lo sé** – respondió Regina

Las dos sabían que tenían mucho que hablar, y mucha terapia al parecer, las dos estaban rotas de diferentes maneras pero era la misma a la vez, las dos tienen miedo que la otra salga y la deje y que su amor no sea suficiente pero también sabían que había una esperanza, que eran sus hijos

**-Así que me quedo con ella –** dijo Emma sonriente agarrando a Esmeralda **– tu conduces verdad?**

Regina asintió, definitivamente ella conducía, no iba a dejar que ese bicho amarillo este cerca de sus hijos, espero que en el futuro lo allá destruido, si definitivamente lo he destruido

Regina había salido de su casa con Emma y Esmeralda todos sus hijos estaban afuera esperándolas

**-Yo conduzco** – dijo Chris sonriente

-**Me toca a mí** – dijo Sofía con un gran puchero

**-Ni uno de los dos, yo lo hare, acomódense atrás** – dijo Regina abriendo la puerta de sus mercedes, Emma estaba de copiloto, y todos sus hijos atrás

**-Esto es muy chico** – dijo Henry que estaba siendo cargado por Chris

Emma volteo y asintió – **Tienes razón, chico seguro en el futuro tengamos un mini van** – sonrió

**_Si claro, más bien caballos_** – pensaron sus hijos ya que Vivian en el bosque encantado

**-Hablaste con Anna querida** – dijo Regina a Elsa

**-Si ma, me dijo que la bruja que está ayudando a comenzado a destruir algunos reinos, y que Corona está viajando a Arendelle para viajar hacia acá** – respondió Elsa con tristeza, todos los reinos estaba siendo destruidos, desearía poder salvar a los demás, pero no se podía

**-Mi amor, no te preocupes, todo se resolverá –** dijo Regina dándole ánimos

-**Lo se mama** – sonrió Elsa

**-Y llegamos** - dijo Emma mirando el ayuntamiento, ya todos estaban ahí, bajaron del auto y todas las personas la estaban viendo

**-Me siento una hormiga** – dijo Henry mirando a toda la agente que le estaba viendo

-**Te acostumbraras** – respondieron Chris y Sofía, en el futuro ellos eran los herederos al trono, mas Sofía ya que ella era la futura reina y todo el mundo la veía era una tortura para ella

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos hola como estan? segunda actualizacion<strong>

**disculpenme por este capitulo ya que no se escribir nada de dama**

**aun asi espero que les guste**

**:) ser felices **


	11. Chapter 11

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>Rubí despertó de su siesta, se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama de su abuelita y se percató que ella no estaba, acaso todo era un sueño pensó con tristeza<p>

**-Rubí despierta** – grito su abuelita de abajo

Rubí abrió los ojos y se dirijo hacia su abuelita inmediatamente bajo de las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina y encontró a su abuela que estaba sirviendo el desayuno, cuando la vio sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e inmediatamente la abrazo

Eugenia estaba confundida por el abrazo sorpresa de su nieta, después de unos segundos comprendió el porqué, su nieta tenía miedo que todo era un sueño

**-Estoy bien Rubí no te preocupes** – susurro Eugenia a su nieta abrazándola

Rubí asentía a lo dicho pero aun así necesitaba sentir que su abuelita todavía estaba consigo viva y no muerta como lo recuerda

**-Que paso?** – dijo Bella interrumpiendo el abrazo de Rubí y su abuela, miro a las dos y vio a Rubí que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y a la abuelita que estaba sorprendida

Rubí al ver a Bella se limpió inmediatamente sus lágrimas y sonrió – **Nada** – dijo inmediatamente

Bella no le creyó y miro a la abuelita – **estas bien? Algo te ha pasado **– dijo empezando a asustarse

**-Hermana me muero de hambre** – grito Gruñón desde el restaurante

**-Bella no pasa nada solo me emocione ya que dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de la abuela** – dijo Rubí con una sonrisa

Bella suspiro con tranquilidad

**-Sírvanse el desayuno, tenemos una reunión en el ayuntamiento** – expreso Granny

**La reunión** pensó Rubí con ansias

* * *

><p>Rubí entro al ayuntamiento con su abuela y Leroy con Bella a su costado, vio a Nieves, David y el pequeño Neal, al parecer aun no llegaban Regina ni Emma, ellas tenían un olor muy característico, en el futuro su lobo había evolucionado tenía mucho más poder, gracias a Regina que le enseño a controlarlo, se fue inmediatamente hacia ellos, dejando a su abuelita con Bella<p>

-**Aún no han llegado** – expreso Rubí viendo a Nieves y Encanto

Nieves miro a su amiga –**Rubí **– exclamo sorprendida abrazándola

Rubí se tensó inmediatamente pero se relajó para que no se diera cuenta Nieves

**-Que paso ayer?** – dijo David preocupado por su amiga, el la consideraba como una hermana

Rubí sabía que tenía que explicarles lo que había sucedido, ella solo tenía que ir con el plan de Chris **– Chris me ayudo a recordar** – explico calmadamente

**-A recordar que?** – dijeron confundidos

**-El futuro** – explico **– chicos lo siento pero eso es lo único que les puedo decir –**

David y Nieves suspiraron sabían que Rubí no les iba a decir nada mas

**-Solo dime una cosa –** dijo Nieves calmadamente

Rubí asintió esperando la pregunta

**-Sabes todo lo que va pasar?**

**-Si y no** – explico Rubí, David y Nieves la miraron confundidos – **si se lo que va a pasar pero el futuro está cambiando ya que se suponía que Chris no les debía de a ver dicho que era su nieto y que viene del futuro, él les debía de a haber dicho después, el está adelantando todo, hay muchas cosas que está cambiando, eso es lo único que les puedo decir **– explico calmadamente

**-Ok** - suspiro Nieves **– pero todo está bien, digo estas bien** – pregunto preocupada

**-Si Nieves estoy bien** – dijo Rubí mintiéndoles

En eso vieron como una luz estaba siendo arrojado por todo Storybrooke

**-Qué es eso?!** – expresaron todos del pueblo

Rubí estaba viendo como la luz se estaba extendiendo por todo el pueblo

**_Regina y Emma se besaron_** pensó sonrientemente, en eso sintió la mano de Bella que estaba confundida, ella solo le sonrió, miro a su abuela que le dio una sonrisa cómplice, su abuela sabía que era Emma y Regina

Todos vieron como el pueblo se estaba reconstruyendo y el cielo comenzó a despejarse era un hermoso día, salió un gran arcoíris dando la bienvenida a un gran y nuevo renovado Storybrooke

**-Qué demonios fue eso** – expreso Gruñón y sus hermanos sorprendidos

**-Que fue eso** – susurro Bella mirando a Rubí

Rubí sonrió – **eso fue la magia más poderosa de todas** – explico

Nieves y Encanto miraron a su amiga confundidos

**-Beso de amor verdadero** – murmuro Nieves mirando a sus amigos

**-Pero quién? **– pregunto David en eso pensó inmediatamente en su hija y Regina

**-Oh** – dijeron Nieves y David comprendiendo

Rubí sonrió a sus amigos al parecer ya lo entendieron

A los minutos escucharon los ruidos de la gente del pueblo diciendo que ya había llegado Regina

**-Que comience la función –** murmuro Rubí sonriente ya que sabía lo que iba hacer Nieves, en eso entro al ayuntamiento con Bella y su Abuela, dejando a Nieves y David con Neal encargarse de Emma y Regina

* * *

><p>Regina ingreso al ayuntamiento con sus hijos y Emma a su costado, en eso Nieves va corriendo hacia ellos<p>

**-La luz, que fue eso **– exclamo Nieves muy confundida, pero como Rubí ya les dijo tenía que hacerse la desentendida ya que ella tenía un plan

Regina y Emma se pusieron tensas, mientras sus hijos trataban de no reírse

-**Mis mamas se besaron –** espeto Henry sonriente

**-Henry! –** dijeron a la vez Regina y Emma mirando a su hijo

Nieves se quedó sorprendida por lo dicho – **Beso de amor verdadero** – exclamo Nieves con alegría **– ustedes se besaron** – dijo con alegría aplaudiendo enérgicamente

Al parecer ella no era tan sutil ya que todos escucharon lo dicho

Encanto escucho a su esposa decir sobre el beso de su hija y sonrió, él y su esposa habían hablado sobre el gran enamoramiento de su hija a Regina, estaban preocupados de que Regina aún seguía enamorada de Robín y dicho eso su hija no podría ser feliz, pero al momento en que se enteraron que sus nietos del futuro vinieron tenían las esperanzas de que el amor de su hija podría ser correspondido

**-Eso significan que están juntos**– exclamo Nieves sonriente

**-Mary Margaret** – susurro con fuerza Emma para que se callara, ya que todos los habitantes las estaban observando

Regina rodo los ojos **– Nieves cállate –** expreso calmadamente – **hablaremos luego, tenemos una reunión que comenzar** – dijo entrando al ayuntamiento con sus hijos

* * *

><p>Nieves asintió y se fue con David que estaba con Neal y le dio una gran sonrisa<p>

**-Algo me dice que Regina y Emma no van a estar contentas que hayas expresado lo que ya sabemos**– sonrió su esposo con complicidad

Nieves sonrió a lo dicho

**-Los dos son verdaderos amores y es mejor que todo el pueblo se entere** – dijo Nieves firmemente

**-El pueblo se entere o que Robín se entere** – susurro su esposo

-**El pueblo, Robín, Hook es lo mismo** – sonrió Nieves con complicidad encogiéndose de hombros

Encanto sonrió a lo dicho, ya que él también había hecho lo mismo, ellos dos sabían que harían cualquier cosa por la felicidad de su hija si eso significaría apartar a Robín de Regina lo harían, ya que para ellos su hija merece ser feliz y si esa felicidad es Regina harían lo que se para que ellas dos estuvieran juntas

* * *

><p>Chris veía como su madre explicaba a todo el pueblo lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a ocurrir, él se aburría de eso, lo bueno del futuro era que su hermana tomaría el trono, así que decidió escapar de todo eso, salió a las afueras para respirar y mirar como sus madres habían reconstruido al pueblo solo con un beso<p>

**-Sabía que te encontraría aquí**

Chris volteo y se dio cuenta que era su Tía Rubí

**-Tía** – dijo Chris sonriente – **tú sabes que odio las reuniones del consejo**

**-Lo se, tu, Henry, Anna y Esmeralda lo odian** – dijo Rubí riéndose

Chris se rio recordaba que en su futuro cuando se reunía el consejo de los reinos, Elsa y Sofía eran las únicas que asistían y los demás se escapaban para jugar y practicar magia, como extrañaba esa época

-**Sí, no lo odiamos solo que nos aburre** – dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros

**-Dime –** dijo ahora Rubí un poco más seria – **que vamos hacer con el** – gruño lo ultimo

-**Quiero matarlo** – gruño con odio

**-Nadie hará nada con el** – dijo Sofía apareciendo detrás de Rubí y Chris

Chris y Rubí estaban sorprendidos por la interrupción

**-Sofía** – murmuro Rubí con tristeza, ella sabía lo que le pasaba a Sofía, solo es una cascara vacía de si misma, tiene solo el cerebro pero no el corazón, ella lo destruyo al momento en descubrir que murió su hija, recordaba como si fuera ayer, ella despertó de su batalla y le contaron lo que había pasado, le contaron como su hija había muerto en manos de Neal, le contaron como Sofía mato a Neal y al ver a su hija muerta, Sofía no tenía más motivos por el que vivir y se sacó el corazón de su pecho y lo destrozo, pero no murió ya que ella tenía una conexión con su hermano, Chris al ver a su hermana como destrozaba su corazón, el inmediatamente maldijo el cuerpo de su hermana por su alma. No es más que un a cascara vacía de si misma

**-Tía** – dijo Sofía con una sonrisa vacía, se acercó a Rubí y la abrazo

Rubí abrazo a Sofía inmediatamente, quería llorar, pero no podía tenía que ser fuerte por su hija y Sofía las dos

Chris miro con tristeza al ver a Rubí y Sofía, Rubí era la tía favorita de ellos, cada uno tenía a su tía favorita, el de Esmeralda era Tink, y el de ellos Rubí

Sofía se separó de su tía y miro a ella y a su hermano – **No quiero que hagan nada con el**

**-Porque **– dijo suavemente Chris

-**Ya que él ahora es un bebe sin conocimiento de lo bueno y lo malo, lo vigilaremos y también le contaremos la verdad a Henry sobre él, Elsa ya lo sabe y ella también lo vigilara** – expreso Sofía – es lo único que podemos hacer

**-El igual va a morir** – respondió Chris – **hemos viajado lo suficiente para saber que el destino de Neal siempre va a estar atado con Oro, él debe de morir**

-**Lo sé, pero no ahora, él es solo un bebe, no queremos doler de nuevo a los abuelos** – expreso Sofía – **ya lo vivimos, sabes lo que va a pasar si matas a Neal ahora, por favor deja que Henry y Elsa se encarguen de el**

Chris suspiro con resignación, su hermana es muy sensata, cuando la maldijo solo quedo su raciocinio con ella, no sentimientos, puede reír y llorar, todo pero ella no lo siente, cuando ella murió y revivió ella casi lo mata, ella prefiere mil veces morir a que vivir sin su amor, pero gracias Anna, ella se detuvo, había muchas cosas más que por ahora no quiere recordar

Rubí asintió a lo dicho era lógico no podía matarlo ya que haría daño a Nieves y David solo esperaba que Neal no crezca con el odio hacia Emma, aunque sabía que era imposible, Sofía y Chris han viajado varias veces al pasado y de todas formas Neal se convierte en el oscuro

**-Está bien** – suspiro Chris

-**Ahora que haremos** – dijo Rubí mirándolos

-**Esperar **– dijeron los hermanos

-**Oro ya debe de estar viniendo** – dijo Chris esperando a que aparezca

-**Bella esta con Granny no?** – pregunto Sofía a Rubí

**-Si las deje juntas** – dijo agarrándose la cabeza y suspirando

**-Esperemos que Oro muestre ahora todos sus colores –** expreso Chris

-**Sabes si Bella tiene la daga consigo** – dijo Sofía

**-Si la tiene la lleva a todas partes **– dijo Rubí – **me da ganas decirle la verdad sobre la daga**

**-No ella tiene que descubrirla por si misma **– explico Chris

**-Lo sé –** suspiro Rubí

-**Bueno entremos, dentro de un momento aparecerá** – expreso Sofía

-**Esperemos que el beso de sus madres haya despertado a Oro para que salga de su guarida** - expreso Rubí

**-Nosotros también esperamos lo mismo** - dijeron los hermano entrando al ayuntamiento

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Regina<strong>

Regina se había percatado de la salida de sus hijos con Rubí, que estarán tramando pensó curiosamente

Ella había explicado a los del pueblo sobre la luz que inundo a Storybrooke, en el auto habían acordado decir que ella y Emma habían hecho un hechizo para restaurar el pueblo pero tenía que ser la impertinente de Nieves y revelar la verdad, ella solo suspiro aun así cuando Nieves dijo la verdad sobre el beso vio por unos segundos a Emma y vio que en sus ojos tenía ese brillo de picardía y emoción, ahora recordaba que cuando estaban en el auto a ella no le agrado mucho que mintiéramos sobre el asunto del beso, tal vez la impertinencia de Nieves fue buena en este caso

También había explicado sobre el asunto de Elsa y la llegada de los reinos de Arendelle y Corona, ella les había dicho de que Rumpelstiltskin había echo daño a ella y su hermana, también de que una gran Bruja de que no se sabe nada está arrasando con los reinos y que por ahora Storybrooke estaba a salvo y también para calmar a la gente Elsa había dicho de que si les ayuda a salvar a su Reino y el de Corona ella los protegería contra cualquier cosa que venga, Regina miro a su hija como hablaba con el pueblo y sonrió ya que se parecía a ella al momento de dirigir un reino, la gente del pueblo acepto gustosamente, diciendo que era mejor tener a otra aliada con ellos

Regina, Emma y sus hijos habían acordado que pro ahora no decir nada sobre que Elsa era su hija, ya que si no sería un blanco para Rumpelstiltskin ya que el aún no lo sabe y eso era un gran ventaja

También la gente había preguntado quien era la bebe y los niños, Regina había explicado que la bebe era su hija y que no daría más explicaciones, lo bueno de ser temida era que nadie puede cuestionarla, y sobre sus mellizos tuvo que decir la verdad ya que Sofía se parece mucho a ella, era como si ella y su hija fueran dos gotas idénticas solo que ella tenía los ojos color chocolate y su hija tenía los ojos color avellana igual que su otra madre Emma

Emma pensó con un gran suspiro, cada explicación que daba al pueblo la miraba de reojo, la vio cómo se reía con Esmeralda y Henry, como jugaban silenciosamente, cuando la vi jugar con mis hijos no mejor dicho nuestros hijos ya que ella había aceptado completamente que Emma era la madre de sus hijos, se sintió que un gran peso de su corazón se había levantado y se había llenado con el sentimiento más hermoso que era de alegría, vio como Emma besaba la cabeza de Esmeralda y ella se reía de Emma, la risa de Esmeralda era muy contagiosa ya que al parecer todo el pueblo las miraba, tuve que darles una mirada seria para que se callaran y continuara la explicación sobre sus otros hijos

La explicación sobre los mellizos era un tema delicado ya que eran sus hijos del futuro advirtiendo una gran amenaza y que comenzaba con el imp, no sabía cómo explicar al pueblo de ellos, solo les dijo la verdad a medias, solo les explico que ellos venían del futuro y nada más ya el pueblo dentro de poco se enteraría que eran los hijos de ella y Emma, y que la verdadera amenaza no era más que el imp, pero por ahora tendría que jugárselas a buenas con él.

Al terminar la reunión, Elsa me llamo y me dijo que Anna estaba preparada para viajar, no sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto pensé con preocupación

* * *

><p>Chris entro con Sofía y Rubí al ayuntamiento al parecer la reunión había terminado<p>

**-Donde estaban? **– dijo Regina mirando a sus hijos y la señorita Lucas

**-Tomar un poco de aire** – explico Chris

**-Como fue la reunión?** – pregunto Sofía

**-Normal, todos han aceptado…. –** dijo Regina pero no pudo continuar ya que alguien interrumpió el ayuntamiento con un gran ruido la puerta se abrió

Todos voltearon y vieron que era Rumpelstiltskin

Regina miro al imp, quería matarlo pensó furiosamente

Emma estaba agarrando a Esmeralda en forma protectora

Regina miro a Rumple fríamente – **Que quieres imp** -

Rumple entro al ayuntamiento viendo a cada uno de las personas, su mirada se posó principalmente en Regina que tenía atrás a su sequito de hijos, si hijos el sabia la verdad detrás de Chris y Sofía, el ve el futuro

-**Yo estaba en mi retiro** – expreso Rumple

Regina se burló por lo que dijo – **Si claro**

**-Retiro mi culo** – murmuro Emma

Chris y Sofía estaban delante de Emma y Henry, protegiendo a su hermana Esmeralda, mientras que Elsa estaba al costado de Regina y Rubí

Todos estaban mirando el intercambio de Regina y Rumple, Nieves, Encanto y el pequeño Neal, estaban al costado de los enanos y Granny que apuntaba con su ballesta a Oro, mientras que Bella estaba mirando a su esposo muy confundida, no entendía lo que estaba pasando

-**Estaba en mi retiro querida** – dijo Oro sonriente mirando a Regina – **da la casualidad que lo único que me pudo despertar era una magia muy potente, desperté y me di cuenta que todo Storybrooke estaba reconstruido y ahora era el doble que antes, que fue esa magia querida** – dijo Oro mirando a Regina

**-Ya lo sabes **– dijo Regina mirando la verdad que está en los ojos de Oro, ahora era un preciso momento para desear que su madre estuviera con ella, su madre era la única que podía saber lo que Oro estaba planeando

Oro sonrió con complicidad – **Quien iba a imaginar que tu verdadero amor, era la hija de Blanca Nieves –**

**-Mientes tú lo sabias** – espeto Emma con incredulidad, su poder le estaba diciendo que Oro mentía – **Pero cómo?** - expreso

Regina escucho lo que dijo Emma y ahora estaba confundida, Oro sabía todo el tiempo que su verdadero amor era Emma, pero cómo? – **La maldición **– susurro Regina

Oro comenzó a reírse

Regina estaba empezando a hervir de ira, toda su vida la habían manipulado

Oro comenzó a darse cuenta del comportamiento de Regina, a él le gustaba ver retorcer a su majestad – **Debo admitir, que ha sido muy divertido ver a las dos bailando círculos alrededor de la otra. El héroe que no cree en los finales felices, y el villano que no cree que se merece una**

**-Tú lo planeaste** – dijo Regina mirando al oscuro

Oro comenzó a reírse

La sangre de Regina comenzó a hervir de furia e ira, no quería creer a Oro, él siempre la manipulo, él estaba mintiendo, tiene que ser, ella eligió darse una oportunidad a Emma, ella eligió a Emma, fue ella, entonces miro a su hijos, por ellos decidió darse una oportunidad, por sus hijos, sin ellos no le hubiera dado oportunidad a Emma, en eso miro a Tink, sus ojos decían que quería decirle algo, en eso su vista se posó en Robín, el que supuestamente era su verdadero amor, estaba con Marian, Roland y sus hombres felices, Robín estaba mirándola, sus ojos expresaban furia, ira y traición, no entendía el porqué, en eso de nuevo sus ojos miraron a Tink de nuevo, su hada quería decirle algo, pero que

-**Tal vez**– respondió Oro

Regina quería matarlo

**-Que quieres** – expreso Regina fríamente, toda su interior era furia, ira odio, pero al exterior de ella aún conservaba su elegancia y postura de Reina

-**Nada **– respondió Oro – **solo quería saber cuántos habían llegado del futuro** – dijo sonrientemente mirando a Chris y Sofía

Chris y Sofía hirvieron de ira por dentro pero por afuera estaban tranquilos

-**Ya nos viste, no es mejor que te vayas** – expreso Chris fríamente

Oro sonrió – **Oh si los vi, son exactamente como había imaginado** – respondió

**-Sabes los muertos, no pueden revivir** - respondió Chris fríamente y con una sonrisa

Oro miro a Chris con ira – **Ya veremos eso** – dijo desapareciendo del ayuntamiento

Regina ahora estaba más confundida en eso miro a su hijo – **Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar **– dijo seria

-**Lo sé –** dijo agachando la cabeza – **pero antes tenemos que traer a Anna**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos hola como estan? primera <strong>**actualización**

**Lo siento por demorarme, hubo muchos contratiempos para mi, pero todo solucionado**

** espero que les guste , espero comentarios para saber como quieren que continuo la trama, **

**:) ser felices **


	12. Chapter 12

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>Bella estaba confundida por la conversación de Oro y Regina, y más la conversación de Chris con él, su esposo estaba haciendo algo pensó con tristeza, en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Regina, no era su hija Sofía<p>

-**Lo siento, creía que no había nadie aquí** – respondió con una sonrisa

-**Yo dirijo este lugar **– respondió Bella

**-Lo sé, solo que pensé que todos estarían en el centro como los demás en el pueblo –** respondió Sofía mirándola a los ojos

-**Iba a ir, pero aun no comienza verdad? O si no tu no estarías aquí –** respondió

**-Aun no lo ha hecho, solo vine por un libro** – respondió Sofía

**-Te puedo ayudar en algo**

**-No te preocupes, no creo que sepas que libro busco**

**-Yo sé todo sobre la biblioteca**

**-No en este caso** – respondió Sofía dándole una señal para que la siguiera

Bella siguió a Sofía y se encontraron en la parte más profunda de la biblioteca, en eso las mano de Sofía brillaron y de la nada aparecieron dos libros, Bella estaba más que sorprendida

-**Qué es eso? **– fue lo que dijo Bella

**-Los verdaderos libros** – respondió Sofía mientras le mostraba, había un libro que era igual al de Henry pero al parecer tenía más hojas

**-Es idéntico al libro de Henry**

**-Si pero este es el verdadero**

**-Verdadero?**

**-Si, en estos libros esta la verdadera historia de los personajes de hadas, en el libro que tiene Henry era una creación de Rumpelstiltskin**

**-Rumple creo el libro de Henry –** dijo confundida - **Porque?**

**-En el libro de mi hermano, solo dice que mi madre es la reina malvada y que ella mato a miles de personas, en este libro** – dijo agarrando el libro **– está la verdad tras eso, Rumple manipulo el libro de mi hermano, para que cumpliera la maldición, el quería que Henry odiara a mi madre para que él se vaya a buscar a Emma a Boston y por ende todo comenzara** – respondió Sofía

**-No entiendo** – dijo con confusión Bella

-**Mi madre era una persona que nació con magia blanca y muy poderosa, Cora y Rumple la manipularon y la moldearon para que se convirtiera en la reina malvada, mi madre fue abusada desde pequeña** – dijo abriendo una página especifica donde está la historia de su madre y se la dio a Bella – **Porque no la lees**

**-Yo… - se** mostró reacia al tocar el libro

**-Si tu amas a tu esposo debes de conocerlo mejor, este libro te dará tus respuestas **– dijo entregándole el libro y desapareciendo en un humo rosado

* * *

><p>Sofía regreso a su casa y conjuro una caja y guardo el otro libro que decía Erase una vez en Oz, cuando vio el libro sonrió, ese libro estaba escrito la verdadera historia de su Tía Zelena y como renació como Esmeralda aún no se podía leer ya que aún no comenzaba el viaje de su hermana, solo tenía que sacarlo de la biblioteca para que Oro no lo encuentre, ella suspiro y desapareció la caja<p>

-**Aun no –** susurro desapareciendo de nuevo y apareciendo en el ayuntamiento donde estaba su familia

* * *

><p>Chris vio a su hermana que llego e inmediatamente se fue con ella<p>

**-Lo hiciste –**

**-Si guarde el libro** – respondió

**-Y el otro…**

**-Lo tiene Bella, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan**

**-Eso espero, Oro no debe de intervenir a la llegada de Anna**

**-Lo sé, solo falta poco de tiempo para que Bella lo enfrente y lo distraiga** – suspiro Sofía – **Como esta mama?**

**-Bien, aún está conmocionada sobre la verdad de la maldición…**

**-La maldición aún no termina, hay que darle crédito a Oro por eso, la primera maldición es muy poderosa**

**-Lo sé **– dijo pensativo Chris

**-Donde está la tía Tink?**

**-Ni idea, pero viste su mirada**

-**Si ella sabe la verdad sobre Robín y Daniel –**

**-Bueno todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan**

**-Si solo falta Anna –**

* * *

><p>Bella estaba leyendo el libro desde el principio, hace apenas una hora de que Sofía la dejo con el libro, leyó como comenzó todo, leyó la verdadera historia de Regina, vio como fue manipulada desde el principio vio como ella no tenía ninguna opción y decisión, vio cómo su propio esposo introdujo a Daniel a Regina y solo para que ella lanzara la maldición, todo por Neal, vio cómo murió Daniel, vio todo eso y más, Regina nunca tenía una opción, todo fue manipulación desde el principio<p>

Entonces recordó la conversación de Chris y Rumple

**-Él lo quiere traer de los muertos** – susurro con tristeza

No sabía que hacer, comenzó a terminar la historia de Regina quiera saber un poco más, al parecer el libro también hablaba sobre después de la primera maldición y más, estaba toda la historia de Regina, como ella se fue con los demás a rescatar a Henry de Pan, como ella se sacrificaba por lo que ama, también como estaba adolorido su corazón al saber que tenía que dejar a su hijo para que este a salvo, también como todo el año que estuvieron en el bosque encantado sufrió mucho por su hijo, leyó ahora como se encontró con su hermana, leyó varias cosas entre Regina y Zelena también vio cómo su propio esposo mato a su hermana, justo el día donde ella le había dicho que no haría nada en contra de Zelena, él le mintió, leyó como Regina lloraba cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hermana, en eso cerro el libro, era muy doloroso para leerlo de nuevo, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y saco la daga de su esposo

-**Quiero que aparezcas** – susurro

En eso espero y nada y ahí fue donde se derrumbó, su esposo le mintió de nuevo, esa daga era falsa, todo era falso y comenzó a llorar

* * *

><p>Regina estaba afuera del ayuntamiento se encontraba con Tink<p>

-**Que me quieres decir** – dijo rápidamente Regina mientras se sentaba, Tink sonrió y se sentó a su costado

-**Te vez feliz Regina** – dijo Tink estirando sus piernas sonriente–** No creo que jamás te he visto sonreír brillantemente antes.**

Regina estaba confundida por lo dicho – **Lo soy, o era, no se** – dijo agarrándose la cabeza, todo la conversación con Oro la desequilibro por completo

-**Sabes te vi cuando llegaste con tus hijos** – susurro lo ultimo

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero era de esperarse Oro había escupido a casi todo el pueblo de sus visitantes del futuro y era obvio también ya que Sofía era idéntica a ella

-**Te vi feliz, tu sonrisa era muy sincera algo que nunca había visto en toda mi vida, y déjame decirte que el pueblo tampoco había visto esa sonrisa, y sabes esa sonrisa no te la saco ni Chris, ni Sofía, tampoco Henry, o tu bebe, te la saco Emma** – dijo mirándolo a los ojos directamente

**-Que estas tratando de decir**

**-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que tú la escogiste no Oro, el tal vez abra manipulado tus primeros pasos pero tú vas a decidir terminarlo o no**

**-Pero si lo termino es lo que Oro quiere**

**-Pero si no lo haces es lo que Oro también querrá**

**-No entiendo**

**-Regina, Oro solo manipulo tus primeros pasos, pero no te manipulo completamente, él te perdió al momento que tu lanzaste la primera maldición a partir de ahí tu decidiste, él ni tu madre tenían ni voz ni voto, el vino hoy a decir esas cosas porque está perdiendo**

Regina se quedó pensativa por todo lo que le está diciendo Tink

**-Qué pasa con Robín** – susurro Regina mirando a Tink

Tink sonrió – **Él era su alma gemela, si el polvo de hadas no miente pero…. Tengo una teoría mejor dicho es una teoría muy verdadera, y he estado equivocada con eso** – dijo mirando al cielo

-**Al grano Tink** dijo Regina seriamente

**-Yo te dije que solo había un alma gemela en todo el mundo y sin ello no podrías ser feliz verdad?**

**-Sí, ese fue el mensaje** – dijo molesta y con una mueca

**-Bueno eso no es del todo cierto **

Regina ahora estaba confundida – **explícate**

**-****Está bien ... si descomponemos la palabra 'alma gemela'..." alma "significa que su espíritu y un 'compañero', así que se puede definir como muchas cosas: un compañero, un compañero de trabajo o un amigo. Lo entiendes?**

Regina tenía una mirada de desconcierto en su rosto – **Continua**

**-Bueno, un alma gemela es alguien que es gratuito para usted y puede conectarse con usted en formas que otros no pueden. Te enseñan cosas sobre ti mismo. A veces vienen pero no siempre se mantienen. Ellos cumplen con su propósito y seguir adelante. Por ejemplo, creo que Daniel fue tu primer compañero del alma. Daniel te enseñó que se puede amar y lo que se siente al ser amado**.

Regina miro hacia el cielo y el pensamiento de Daniel y lo feliz que era cuando estaba con él; lo conectados que sentía cuando estaba con él.

-**Ahora el hombre con el tatuaje de león, Robín Hood, era otro compañero del alma. Él te enseñó a esperar de nuevo. Él ayudó a encontrar la esperanza. Luego se fue así**.

**-Su esposa está viva** – respondió Regina

-**De cualquier manera eso no es lo importante. Robín sirvió a su propósito. Él ya no era necesario por su alma más.**

**-Usted dijo que era mi felicidad**

**-Técnicamente, lo que dije fue que era _el principio_ de su felicidad**

Regina negó con la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro tratando de procesar todo.

-**Usted sabe, yo estaba allí. Cuando te fuiste, vi como Emma se desmoronaba cuando saliste de Storybrooke, vi como todas las noches tomaba, lloraba, era como una parte de ella se hubiera ido. El tanto de ustedes me intrigó y siempre hizo que mis dedos pican un poco de polvo del duendecillo para probar mi teoría: que ustedes dos _pertenecías_ juntos. Cuando me enteré de que Emma y tu tenían hijos y que vinieron del futuro, bueno, yo no pensé polvo de hadas era necesario hacer eso, y recordé una noche que estaba en Rabbit Hole y me encontré con Emma, ella me hizo varias preguntas, no creo que ella recuerde lo que me dijo** – sonrió Tink al recordar esa noche, Emma estaba muy tomada

**-Que preguntas?** - Dijo secamente ya que escuchar de la boca de Tink como Emma se encontraba le destrozaba el corazón

-**Por qué nadie se pregunta si los dos de ustedes podría ser almas gemelas, ya que ambos entienden entre sí mejor que nadie más lo ha hecho. Usted se siente de esa manera, ¿no?**

Era más una afirmación que una pregunta y Regina no podía hacer nada más que asentir y sonreír.

Tinkerbell sonrió con complicidad también. - **También se preguntó qué habría pasado si _ella_ hubiera estado en esa taberna esa noche y tengo que admitir que realmente intrigado por esa pregunta. Me hubiera gustado haber visto cómo el polvo habría reaccionado si estuviera sentado en el otro lado de la barra –**

Regina estaba estupefacto a esa noción. ¿Qué habría pasado? Emma ni siquiera había nacido entonces aquella fatídica noche. Nieve era todavía un niño.

-**Así que ... así que estás diciendo que Emma podría ser otro compañero del alma? -**Regina tenía muchos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cerebro, primero de la esperanza y la alegría y de temor. Tinkerbell dice que las almas gemelas podían salir. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Emma nunca se fue?, no aun no podía imaginarse si Emma se va, tenían muchos hijos

**-Ahí es donde esto se pone muy arriesgado**. - Tinkerbell volvió más a ella y Regina no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sentada en el borde de la silla a la espera de la respuesta de Tinkerbell. -**No. No creo que Emma es su alma gemela**. -Regina repente sentí desinflado y le hundieron los hombros pero si Tinkerbell había dado cuenta de que no mencionara nada. En cambio, se explicó además: **-Creo que Emma es su _alma gemela! -_**

**-Mi qué?**

-**Alma gemela. Las almas gemelas son dos mitades de una sola alma. Con tu alma gemela, te sientes completa. El alma de esa persona es un verdadero espejo de la suya; que también podría hacer que sea un verdadero reto para llevarse bien con ellos de vez en cuando. Pero juntos, usted tiene un amor incondicional y el vínculo que se pega. Son el _último_ compañero del alma. Usted puede tener más de un alma gemela, pero que sólo puede tener _un_ alma gemela** – dijo con emoción

Regina movió y se sentó con un suspiro.

-**Cosas bastante pesada, ¿verdad?** – dijo Tink mirando a Regina que estaba pensativa

Regina asintió - **Nunca he oído hablar de un alma gemela antes -**

**-Oh -** Tinkerbell dijo estirando las piernas hacia fuera, - **... eso es porque en nuestro mundo se les conoce como algo diferente. -**

**-¿Y qué es eso? -**

Tinkerbell la miró de manera significativa, - **El verdadero amor** - Cuando la cabeza de Regina se cuadró con una expresión de sorpresa, Tinkerbell asintió y sonrió ampliamente, - **Hay muchos tipos diferentes de amor verdadero. El verdadero amor entre los miembros de la familia: hermanos, madre e hijo ...** - Tink señaló Regina - **Pero para dos personas que tienen una relación romántica y tienen el verdadero amor ... que es una conexión de alma gemela. Como Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul ... almas gemelas ... dos mitades de una sola alma. Esa es la forma en que siguen encontrando su camino de regreso a la otra**-

- **Así que usted piensa que Emma es mi verdadero amor?** - Regina tenía miedo a la esperanza.

-**Hice decir que, ¿no? ¿Crees que he estado hablando con oírme hablar? Caray**. Tinkerbell se levantó del banco y miró a Regina. - **No importa lo que _yo_ creo que de todos modos, Regina. Es lo que _USTED_ piensa. ¿Qué te dice el corazón?**

Regina sabía que estaba tartamudeando pero era mucho para tomar en. Ella sintió que la verdadera felicidad era sólo a su alcance y de repente se había encontrado más cerca de lo que nunca había estado antes. Sus ojos se clavaron en Tinkerbell.

**Oh, por el amor de Dios.** Tinkerbell exasperadamente agarro las dos manos y le dio instrucciones de cerrar los ojos. - **Por una vez en tu vida, Regina, escúchame, escucha a tu corazón y no la cabeza, donde toda tu duda y la influencia malsana de tu madre ha vivido toda tu vida. No haga caso de todo el miedo. Imagínese Hood, ahora imagina Emma, piensa en cómo te sientes, lo que quieres, que te _realmente_ amas ... USTED. ¿Qué dice tu corazón ?!, olvídate de todo, hasta de tus hijos, piensa en ti – **dijo seriamente mirando a Regina

Se sentía más de lo que vio o visualizado. Por primera vez, Regina se dejó sentir todo, para hacer retroceder el miedo, para apagar la voz de todos y ella escuchó a su corazón. Sólo una cosa vino a través de, una sola persona, una sola voz. El alma que era el reflejo de su propia.

-**Emma ...** - Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Tinkerbell sonriéndole. El hada verde soltó las manos y comenzó a retroceder.

-**Lo ves? Usted no necesita polvo de hadas, Lo tienes todo resuelto. Elija el amor, Regina. Siempre**- Y con eso Campanilla, el hada verde se alejó.

* * *

><p>Chris y Sofía con Elsa vieron a su madre y Tink hablar y escucharon todo, ellos sonrieron ya que su plan estaba dando frutos, aunque en su época esta conversación no debía de ser hasta dentro de muchos meses pero al momento de abrir el portal su madre debe de estar completamente segura que Emma era su verdadera alma gemela<p>

-**Chicos, donde esta Regina? –** dijo Emma saliendo del ayuntamiento con Esmeralda, mientras que Henry estaba adentro con los demás esperando a su madre

-**Ya debe de entrar, estaba hablando un rato con Tink** – respondió Sofía sonriente

* * *

><p>Rubí estaba con su abuela hablando sobre lo que harían después, ella le había explicado lo que iba a suceder dentro de poco<p>

-**Eso quiere decir que habrá más trabajo en el restaurante** – dijo Granny sonriente

Ruby sonrió a su abuela por eso – **Si abuelita, va ver más trabajo, ya que la mayoría no va saber de este mundo –**

-**Como harán, digo no hay mucho mas espacio en Storybrooke como para traer dos reinos** – expreso la abuela

**-Es que aún no hemos visto a Storybrooke por completo, Lo que dijo Oro era verdad, cuando Regina y Emma se besaron, el Storybrooke que conocíamos creció el doble, es por eso que David y los enanos fueron a ver al pueblo **– expreso Rubí

**-Interesante** – murmuro Eugenia – **Donde esta bella?** – dijo mirando a los alrededores

Rubí suspiro – **Ella debe ahora enfrentar su propio demonio **– respondió

-**Tú y ella, en el futuro… -** dijo delicadamente Eugenia

-**Yo la amo, pero ella y yo no nos reunimos hasta dentro de 2 años, en este tiempo Rubí la quiere como una hermana, pero la rubí del futuro ósea yo, la quiero como mi compañera, tengo dos emociones y dos memorias en mi cabeza y corazón, ahora quiero estar con Bella, pero no puedo ya que no puedo interferir con lo que va a pasar aun no, después de que venga Anna, todo se resolverá** – respondió con una sonrisa

**-Eres muy fuerte** – dijo Granny mirando a su nieta

-**Lo tengo que ser, lo único que quiero es que venga Anna y comenzara la verdadera batalla** –

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos hola como estan? segunda <strong>**actualización**

**Lo siento por demorarme, hubo muchos contratiempos para mi, pero todo solucionado**

** espero que les guste , espero comentarios para saber como quieren que continuo la trama, **

**:) ser felices **


	13. Chapter 13

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>Regina entro al ayuntamiento y miro a toda su familia<p>

**-Es la hora, Elsa** – miro a su hija para saber si estaba lista

**-Anna esta lista, ya está todo** – dijo con ansias, agarrando el espejo

-**Tenemos que hacerlo rápidamente** – dijo Chris

**-Ok, hagámoslo** – dijo Regina seria agarrando a Esmeralda, para entregárselo a Tink – **Cuida a mi hija –**

**-Bueno **– sonrió Tink mientras empezaba a jugar con Esmeralda

Ahora todos se encontraban en el centro de Storybrooke

-**Así que como vamos hacer esto? –** pregunto Emma confundida

-**Elsa es la conexión a Arendelle, tomaremos la mano de ella y yo les guiare no se preocupen** – dijo Regina cogiéndola la mano a Emma y extendiendo la otra a Elsa, que ahora cogió las dos sin dudar. Las tres se concentraron, dejando fluir su magia, Emma notó enseguida como su magia conectaba con la de Regina y se sintió más fuerte, pero no lograba conectar con la de Elsa.

** Elsa, déjalo fluir, suéltalo, no pienses en el portal, piensa en nuestra magia. Piensa en Anna**. -Dijo Regina calmadamente, volviendo a intentar la conexión mágica, y esta vez lo lograron, en eso sintió la conexión más potente con Elsa, su magia había reconocido a Elsa y sabía que Emma también lo sentía, sus magias estaban reconociendo a Elsa como su hija, su heredera, era algo asombroso.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba corriendo a su casa, entro y encontró a su esposo que iba a salir de nuevo<p>

Oro vio a su esposa con sorpresa pero se percató en su mirada que había resentimiento, dolor, traición

**-Querida, voy a salir** – dijo Oro con una sonrisa

-**Sentémonos** – susurro Bella mientras camina alrededor de la mesa y se hunde en el asiento extremo opuesto de su marido, levanta su mano izquierda y lentamente coloca el puñal en la mesa.

Los ojos de Belle mantener la concentración en la daga, la mano izquierda ensanchamiento hacia fuera al alcance del metal brillando con el nombre de Rumpelstiltskin grabados en ella. Rumpel la mira con ojos oscuros mientras sus dedos acercarse más y trazan los contornos de su nombre.

**No es real, ¿verdad?** –susurros Bella con tristeza. Rumpel no contesta. Su mano se cuela más cerca, pero ella se aleja de él.

-**Mi amor, hablemos más tarde por favor, tengo que salir** – dijo Rumpel, ya que había sentido como un gran poder estaba entrando al pueblo, tenía que salir inmediatamente

**-¿Algo fue real?** – espeto Bella

-**Bella ... -** Rumpel suplica pero Belle le hace callar con un brusco movimiento de cabeza. Sus dedos se trazan los grabados en la daga. El resplandor blanco frío de la luz fluorescente brilla el anillo en su dedo y los ojos de Belle se centran en el anillo. Se frota la piedra como si tratara de borrar su brillo. Lágrimas silenciosas corren por su rostro.

-**Siempre he sabido lo mucho que amas el poder.-** Belle reflexiona, su voz vacía y distante. **-Desde ese día he tratado de romper la maldición oscura con un beso de amor verdadero. Hubiera trabajado, si me amaras ... más** -. Belle se limpia las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Ella mira a la forma inclinada de Rumpel. **- Cuando usted me dio esta daga ...-** Un sollozo agudo arranca del pecho de Belle. Sus ojos garra para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Rumpel.- **Pensé que eso significaba que me eligió. Eso me amas más ... -**

** - Te quiero, Bella.** - Rumpelstiltskin declara desesperadamente. Ojos tormentosos de Belle buscar el rostro de Rumpel. Su curva de los labios en una mueca. Asiente Belle.

-**Pero no es suficiente**.- Belle parpadea a través de un torrente de lágrimas. Ella sostiene su mano y inspecciona el anillo en su dedo. Delicados dedos se envuelven alrededor del círculo de oro y se deslizan lentamente el anillo. Belle y Rumpel observan mientras ella coloca el anillo en la mesa, junto a la daga falso. -**El poder es su amor verdadero, Rumpel.-**

**- Belle, por favor ... lo siento! Yo soy! **- Rumpel se inclina hacia adelante, llegando a través de la mesa, una pizca de locura arrastrándose en sus ojos oscuros. Belle se inclina lejos. Algo en su expresión se registra con Rumpel. Su mano se deja alcanzar por ella y cae a la mesa. Él la observa durante varios minutos.

* * *

><p>Todos notaron como el poder de las tres recorría por todo Storybrooke. Una exclamación de sorpresa recorrió a la multitud, ellas mismas estaban sorprendidas de haberlo conseguido. La magia empezó a fluir en forma de electricidad a través de ellas y se formó un portal a su lado, pero nadie se movió, todavía dudando. Elsa miró a través del vórtice azul, concentrándose hasta que empezó a distinguirse algo al otro lado.<p>

** ¡Está allí! Es Arendelle.**

Exclamó con tanta alegría que estuvo a punto de soltarlas y correr hacia allí, pero Regina la retuvo de la mano, si rompían la conexión el portal desaparecería en cuestión de segundos.

** Es hora que crucen –** exclamo en voz alta Regina mirando al pueblo de Arendelle

**-Tienen que darse prisa** – exclamo Chris viendo a los del pueblo, aun no podía ver a su hermana Anna, ella es siempre ultima pensó

Elsa vio a los del pueblo y a sus guardias reales, con los de Corona y asintió para que avanzaran, vio que al frente estaba Rapunzel, exclamando a sus guardias y la gente del pueblo para que se dieran prisa, Rapunzel fue la primera en pasar al portal

Todos comenzaron a observar como una chica rubia con el pelo muy largo salía del portal, seguido por los guardias y varias personas más del pueblo

Regina observo atentamente como cada persona salía del portal, veía a mucha gente que estaba asustada, veía a familias, animales, veía niños que estaban asustado con la cara enterrada en el pecho de sus madres y padres vio que la mayoría de los guardias estaban heridos, vio a la primera que paso era la Reina de Corona, Rapunzel que estaba ayudando a cada uno

Chris y Sofía se pusieron ayudar a le gente, seguido por Rubí y los enanos, todos se pusieron ayudar a le gente del pueblo

Emma observo atentamente como cada persona salía del portal, le daba tristeza ya que la gente parecía asustada, y la mayoría estaba herido

Elsa estaba impaciente – **Donde esta Anna? –** susurro con miedo

Regina al ver a su hija asustada, apretó su mano suavemente – **No te preocupes, una reina siempre va a preocuparse por su pueblo primero, ella está al ultimo**

Elsa le dio una media sonrisa, aun así estaba preocupada

Toda la gente y los guardias ya habían cruzado el portal, Elsa espero pacientemente a que apareciera su novia y su primo en ley

* * *

><p><strong>-Algo ha cambiado. -<strong> dijo Rumpel de pronto. La boca de Belle se extiende a otra mueca. Se inclina hacia delante y apoya los codos en la mesa, como si preparándose en contra de esta nueva realidad. Ella toma unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Su mano izquierda se desvía hacia el anillo, dedos rozando la piedra brillante. Sabía lo que venia

Antes de hablar con Rumpel, leyó la historia de Rubí, le daba mucha curiosidad, era su amiga, su hermana, pero siempre había algo más, es como si ella y Rubí encajaran perfectamente, aun no podía entender el porqué, es por eso que leyó la historia de su amiga, leyó como Rubí era una huérfana y extrovertida, y como ella piensa que ser un lobo es una maldición, leyó su vida, su amor, leyó el sufrimiento de su amiga y como odiaba ser lobo o la bestia como le decía rubí, ella era la bestia, ella era su bestia, y ahí entendió todo

Los ojos de Rumpel estudio de cerca su mirada, esperando una explicación que sabe que es inminente. Una profunda arruga corta en características suaves de Belle y sus ojos nadar con confusión y cuando cumpla con los ojos oscuros de Rumpel. La locura se aleja por un momento y Belle suspira en el entendimiento que encuentra en esos viejos ojos. Rumpel asiente tristemente y sus párpados se cierran y ocultar sus ojos oscuros.

**-Usted se dio cuenta que la amas.-** Susurros Rumpel con entendimiento

Bella miro con tristeza a Rumpel, lo que le dijo tenía razón pero a la vez ella misma estaba confundida, quien era su bestia, el o Rubí, quien era, se preguntó, pero esa era una pregunta para su futuro ya que ahora mirando a Rumpel sabía que lo ama y mucho pero

**-Necesito que usted elija a mí , Rumpel**. - Belle suplica.

Rumpel suspiro con tristeza, tenía que irse, él sabía que el portal ya se abrió y toda la gente estaba entrando tenía que impedir la llegada de Anna, él se paró y miro por unos segundos hacia afuera, como una luz venia del centro, sabía que tenía que ir, pero

Bella vio los ojos de Rumpel y se dio cuenta que su atención no estaba en ella si no en lo que pasaba afuera en el pueblo, ella lo sabía, el quería ir hacia el portal, ella quería saber que era una mentira, Al terminar de leer el libro, Sofía le dejo una nota diciéndole que por ningún motivo tenía que permitir que Rumpel vaya al centro de Storybrooke

**- Sigues siendo un hombre que toma decisiones equivocadas**.- Belle susurra en la derrota. La locura se calma un poco y los ojos oscuros de Rumpel centrarse en su mujer.

En eso él se paró tenía que ir ahora o si no su plan fallaría

* * *

><p>Elsa miraba ansiosamente para que Anna y Eugene cruzaran el portal<p>

Regina sintió a su hija que estaba comenzando a impacientarse, en eso aparecieron dos personas, vio a Anna que estaba cargando a un chico, ese debe de ser Eugene, se encontraba herido, vio también que estaban siendo seguidos por un muñeco de nieve, que estaba saltando de alegría

-**Anna! –** exclamo con alegría Elsa quería ir pero Regina le agarro fuertemente la mano

**-Tienen que cruzar cálmate** - dijo Regina, Elsa asintió a lo dicho y espero

Regina vio como Anna alzo la vista y vio a Elsa, vio como los ojos de Anna se le iluminaban al ver a su novia

**-Mama tienes que cerrar el portal ahora** – espeto Chris ya que de lo lejos vio como un rayo estaba por entrar a la ciudad

Regina vio todo en cámara lenta, inmediatamente ella rompió la conexión con su hija y Emma y vio como un rayo iba dirigido a Anna, ella inmediatamente corrió hacia Anna y con una mano levanto una gran barrera mágica para todos, el rayo era tan potente que Regina utilizo todo su poder para detenerlo, todo paso tan rápido que Regina estaba tan exhausta que lo último que vio fue a Anna que estaba mirándola en estado de Shock y lo último que escucho fue el grito de Emma y de sus hijos

* * *

><p>Rumpel estaba mirando a su esposa y miro hacia fuera, el suspiro y se levantó hacia la puerta, tenía que irse<p>

-**Siempre te he amado más. Más que mi familia. Más que ella. Más que nada. **– espeto Belle. Rumpel inclina la cabeza en reconocimiento. Una lágrima corre por su mejilla degradado. Los dedos de Bella se acercaron a la cara de Rumpel limpiándole las lágrimas, miro a su ex esposo por unos segundos y por su vista periférica sabía que el portal se cerró, y ahí hablo de nuevo a Rumpel **- Adiós, Rumpel.** - Belle respira. Ella se da vuelta y sale de la habitación.

Ella pone la llave Biblioteca entre los dedos de su mano izquierda. Sus ojos se centran en el dedo anular vacía. Belle mira por última vez lo que fue su casa y se dirige hacia la puerta principal para salir y nunca más volver con él.

* * *

><p>Regina despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama, estaba adolorida y agotada<p>

**-Buenos días Bella durmiente** –

Regina enfoco su vista hacia el sonido y vio a Emma sonriéndole

-**Definitivamente no soy Aurora** – exclamo Regina tratando de sentarse y agarrándose la cabeza con dolor

Emma inmediatamente se fue hacia Regina y le acomodo en su cama dándole un vaso de agua, cuando vio a Regina al verse terminado el agua dijo – **Por supuesto que no… eres más hermosa que ella** – dijo con una sonrisa

Regina solo le dio una sonrisa

Emma le entrego un vaso con un líquido rojo, Regina le miro confundida

-**Nuestros hijos dicen que te la tomes** dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Regina suspiro y se lo tomo, tenía un sabor muy dulce a fresa con un toque de chocolate, era algo raro, nunca había probado algo así, cuando lo termino después de unos segundos sintió como su magia se estaba recuperando

**-Esto es…** - susurro sorprendida

Emma estaba confundida **– Que era eso?**

**-Al parecer era una poción para recuperar mi fuerza y magia –** dijo mirando el vaso sospechosamente

Emma solo se encogió de hombros ya que no entendía nada

Regina miro a Emma – **Que fue lo que paso después?** – ella se dio cuenta que la mirada de Emma reflejaba miedo

-**Te desmayaste** – susurro

-**Lo se querida pero que fue lo que paso después** – dijo suavemente tomándole la mano, sentía que Emma estaba asustada

**-Chris me explico que usaste mucho poder, te sobre esforzaste** – explico Emma

Regina asintió a lo dicho **– Como están Anna, los demás?**

-**Todos están abajo, bueno prácticamente Elsa y Sofía se han encargado de ayudar a todos, tu sabias que en el futuro ellas dos son las que gobiernan todo** – exclamo sorprendida

Regina frunció el ceño – **De que hablas?**

-**Cuando te desmayaste, todos estaban preocupados, y nadie sabía que decir o hacer con la llegada de Corona y Arendelle , tu no estabas y rápidamente Elsa y Sofía se ocuparon de todo, era como verte a ti** – dijo con una sonrisa **– y bueno yo me quedé sorprendida, prácticamente todos lo estaban, hasta que Nieves expreso que Elsa y Sofía parecieran que ellas gobernaban y ahí fue cuando Henry espeto que en el futuro Sofía era la heredera al trono del bosque encantado no entendí muy bien** – dijo confundida

Regina se puso a pensar en eso, al momento de ver a sus hijos, ellos estaban con la vestimenta del bosque encantado, eso significaría que ellos regresan al bosque encantado pero eso era imposible ya que con la maldición de Zelena ya no podrían volver

-**Tenemos que tener una reunión familiar y urgente** – respondió Regina mirando a Emma

Emma asintió a lo dicho

**-Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida**

Emma suspiro – **un día** – dijo con tristeza

Regina estaba sorprendida, en eso empezó abrir la boca para responder pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta

Emma suspiro, quería hablar con Regina pero al parecer no se va poder, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que era su hijo Chris

-**Mama ya se despertó – **

**-Si** – abrió más la puerta para que entrara

Chris entro y sonrió a su madre que estaba sentada en su cama, se veía un poco débil pero con la pócima que preparo ya debe de estar recuperando su fuerza – **Como estas? **– dijo suavemente

-**Estoy bien no te preocupes** – dijo suavemente Regina

Chris sonrió a lo dicho **– Acabo de terminar de cocinar, te estamos esperando** –

Regina sonrió a lo dicho

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos hola como estan? tercera <strong>**actualización**

**Lo siento por demorarme, hubo muchos contratiempos para mi, pero todo solucionado**

** espero que les guste , espero comentarios para saber como quieren que continuo la trama, **

**:) ser felices **


	14. Chapter 14

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

><p>Regina cuando bajo de las escaleras vio a todos sus hijos que estaban sonriendo<p>

**-Mama** – exclamaron sus hijos y fueron para abrazarla, Elsa le entrego a Esmeralda

Regina sonrió a su bebe y la beso en la frente, abrazo a todos sus hijos

-**Mama, esta es Anna** – dijo Elsa un poco tímida presentando a su novia

Regina cuando vio a Anna sonrió inmediatamente, vio a la chica era tan hermosa como su hija, es pelirroja, sus ojos azules y tenía pecas en las mejillas, era muy hermosa, ahora sabia porque su hija se había enamorado de ella

-**Ho…hola, su majestad** – dijo ruborizada Anna haciendo una reverencia

Regina sonrió a Anna y le entrego Esmeralda a Emma, en eso se acercó a Anna y la abrazo

Anna estaba muy sorprendida por el abrazo, después de unos segundos se relajó y abrazo a su espalda

Regina comenzó a susurrar a Anna – **Gracias por estar ahí para Elsa, no sabes cuánto te debo** –

Anna se ruborizo y asintió – **Es un placer** – susurro

Todos los hermanos estaban sonrientes por la interacción de su madre con su hermana, ahora si toda la familia estaba reunida pensaron los hermanos

* * *

><p>Regina se encontraba en la mesa ahora con toda su familia, ella estaba en la punta y a su costado estaba la cuna de Esmeralda, a su derecha se encontraba Emma y le seguía Henry, con Sofía, a su Izquierda se encontraba Elsa, que le seguía Anna y por ultimo Chris, empezaron a comer<p>

**-Esta delicioso** – exclamo Anna mirando a Chris

**-Gracias hermanita** – respondió Chris con una sonrisa sincera

Anna aún estaba confundida, todos le decían hermana, se alegró ya que al parecer tenía muy buena relación con la familia de Elsa pero aun así, sentía que ellos le conocían mucha más que ella misma

**-Es raro siento que ustedes me conocen mejor que yo** – respondió Anna mirando a Chris y a Sofía **– Porque?**

Regina vio la interacción de Anna con sus hijos y se percató que era muy honesta con sus pensamientos, sonrió por dentro

Chris y Sofía sonrieron a su hermana, como la extrañaban

-**Esa es una gran pregunta, pero primero almorcemos y después hablaremos** – respondió Chris mirando a su madre para saber si estaba de acuerdo

Regina asintió a su hijo – **Tienes razón hablaremos después del almuerzo**

**-Aun así esto debería sentirse extraño para ti** – dijo Emma mirando a Anna – **estar en una tierra extraña, y haciendo cosas de campesinos –** dijo señalando los cubiertos y el lugar

Anna sonrió – **En verdad estoy muy emocionada conocer otros lugares, además de Arendelle y Corona –** dijo con una sonrisa brillante – **siempre estuve encerrada en el castillo…**

Elsa sonrió con tristeza al escuchar a su hermana, Regina se dio cuenta de eso y le agarro la mano guiñándole el ojo, Elsa sonrió de nuevo

**-Cuántos años tienes? –** pregunto Emma

-**acabo de cumplir 16 años** – respondió Anna sonriente

Emma estaba sorprendida en eso miro a su hija – **Elsa cuántos años tienes?**

Elsa estaba confundida – **21 **

-**Y es tu…** - dijo señalando a Anna en eso comenzó a reírse **– eres un asalta cunas** – dijo riéndose

Regina le dio una mirada asesina, Chris y Henry comenzaron a reírse también

**-Oh dios** - dijo Emma tocándose el estómago de risa

Elsa y Anna estaban confundidas, Sofía estaba rodando sus ojos internamente, a veces su mama y sus hermanos eran muy infantiles

-**Mama también es un asaltacunas** – dijo Chris mirando a Regina

Regina se sonrojo **– Yo… no se de que estas hablando? –** respondió evasivamente

-**Que es asalta cunas? –** pregunto Anna confundida

-**Es cuando alguien mayor, sale con una menor** – respondió Henry sonriente

Emma se estaba comenzando a reír más

-**Y no olvidemos de Esmeralda y Sofía, ellas también en el futuro salen con personas menores** – dijo Chris pícaramente

Sofía se sonrojo por lo dicho pero mantuvo su cara neutral, mientras miraba su comida

-**Que?** – dijo Emma calmándose y mirando a su hijo – **Con quien salen tus hermanas?**

**-Es un secreto** – dijo Chris guiñándole el ojo a su madre

-**Ohh eso no es justo** – gimió Emma

Regina se aclaro la garganta **– Chris, en el futuro no vivimos en Storybrooke verdad?**

Chris y Sofía suspiraron

-**No lo hacemos, regresamos al bosque Encantado** – respondió Chris

**-Como es eso?** – dijo Emma confundida

-**Es una larga historia, lamentablemente aun no podemos decirte** – respondió Chris mirando a sus madres – **muy pronto lo haremos**

Regina frunció el ceño – **Cuando?** –

Chris miro a su mama – **Muy pronto madre, lo primero es acabar con la amenaza que es Oro**

**-Él sabe que ustedes son nuestros hijo, Como lo sabía?** – pregunto Emma confundida

**-El ve el futuro** – respondió Chris

-**Es eso posible** – dijo Anna sorprendida mientras miraba a Chris

Chris miro a su hermana y le sonrió –** Si y no**

**-Explícate **– dijo Regina que estaba interesada, ella sabía que Oro había robado ese poder de una vidente

Chris se puso pensativo por unos segundos – **El poder de ver el futuro es único muy pocas personas lo tienen, Una investigación que hizo Henry…**

**-Yo? –** dijo Henry con los ojos abiertos

**-Si hermano en el futuro tú viajas mucho y prácticamente vives en la biblioteca, te gusta investigar mucho**

**-Demasiado** – murmuro Sofía mientras seguía comiendo, Regina mira a su hijo y sonrió, ella desde pequeño le ha inculcado la lectura a su primer hijo

-**Sabía que eras un nerd chico **– dijo Emma burlonamente mirando a su hijo

Henry rodo los ojos **– Me encanta leer –** dijo defendiéndose

Elsa y Anna se rieron de Henry, Sofía le dio una sonrisa

-**Chris continua** – dijo Regina antes que todos comenzaran a burlarse más de Henry, conociendo a Emma

**- Ah bueno como seguía diciendo, al parecer las personas que tienen el poder de ver el futuro, son personas que han perdido la memoria y que no recuerdan nada de su pasado, prácticamente el pasado de esas personas eran trágicas y tristes** – dijo mirando a su madre sin ninguna emoción – **ellos pueden ver el futuro de las decisiones que tomamos**

**-No entiendo –** dijo Emma confundida y un poco avergonzada

-**Yo tampoco** – dijo Anna muy confundida

Chris sonrió – **Por ejemplo yo decido mañana si o si ir almorzar al restaurante de la abuelita, si la vidente se enfoca en mí, ella o él sabe que voy a estar mañana en el restaurante, pero si yo estoy indeciso en ir, el o ella no lo sabrá, en cambio con Oro es distinto ya que el robo el poder a una vidente y no es un poder nato, el al momento de ver el futuro de una persona se requiere mucho poder y tiene que descansa días máximo para que lo recupere y solo lo puede ver por unos 30 segundos, mientras que las personas natas lo pueden hacer cuando quieran**

Regina se sorprendió mucho a la explicación – **Eso quiere decir que tenemos una gran ventaja **

-**Si ya que Oro utilizo su poder, él sabía que nosotros llegaríamos, eso fue uno, de ahí pasaron tres días, y utilizo de nuevo su poder para ver la llegada de Anna** – sonrió Chris

-**Es algo interesante, como Henry logro descubrir eso? –** pregunto Regina

**-Viajando y conociendo a las personas, en el futuro él puede ir de un mundo a otro, es un regalo de cumpleaños** – respondió Chris

-**En serio! Excelente! **– espeto Henry mientras brillaba sus ojos

-**Y quien le dio ese regalo?** – dijo Regina alzando su ceja a su hijo Chris

-**Ah bueno es un secreto mama** – dijo Chris mirando a su plato pero por un instante miro a sus hermanas, Elsa y Anna

Elsa frunció el ceño no entendía la mirada de Chris, después de unos segundos comprendió que ella y Anna le habían regalado el aparato para viajar por mundo a Henry – **oh **– susurro, Anna miro a su novia confundida, y ella negó con la cabeza, su novia solo asintió

-**Así que en el futuro viajo en todos los reinos, para investigar –** dijo Henry frunciendo el ceño, mirando a sus hermanos

**-Si** – respondió Chris

-**Así que Henry es investigador, y regresamos al bosque encantado, eso significa que el no reina** – dijo Regina afirmando lo dicho

Chris sonrió, esa parte si lo podían decir – **SI ma, cuando regresamos todos al bosque encantado, el reino de dividió en tres como era antes, el reino del bosque encantado, el reino de Arendelle y el reino de Corona, los reyes eran obviamente tú y ma…**

**-Ehhh soy reina** – se quejó Emma aburrida

**-Si ma eres reina** – dijo Chris burlonamente **– el reino de Arendelle obviamente es de Elsa y Anna**

-**Eso significa que de nuevo vamos a reinar Arendelle** – respondió Anna asombrada ya que el reino actualmente estaba en ruinas y sentía una gran impotencia al no poder ayudar

-**Si –** dijo Chris con una sonrisa – **de ahí el reino de Corona, gobierna Rapunzel y Eugene**

-**Y Nieves y Encanto no gobiernan en el futuro** – dijo Regina confundida

Chris suspiro esta es la parte delicada – **No ma, ellos están en el consejo pero tú y ma gobiernan, la mayoría de la gente decidió que si el reino del bosque encantado se dividía en dos en el reino tuyo y el de la abuela, la mayoría se quería ir al tuyo**

**-Al mío? –** dijo sorprendida Regina

-**Si ya que tú tienes poder y magia para proteger al reino, mientras que Nieves no tiene poder, el bosque encantado está lleno de Ogros y comienza una guerra, Solamente se necesitó a Elsa y a ti mama para terminar con la guerra, es por eso que la gente sabía que si se iban con la abuela sería una perdida es por eso que decidieron tener un solo reino y que tu gobernaras** – respondió Chris

**-Es hora del postre** – dijo Henry ya que vio como su mama estaba asimilando la noticia

Chris sonrió e hizo un movimiento con mano y todos los servicios desaparecieron y aparecieron en el medio un pastel de manzana y un pastel de chocolate, Anna, Emma y Henry tenían una rebanada de pastel de chocolate mientras que a él, Regina y Sofía tenían una rebanada de pastel de manzana, en cambio Elsa tenía la mitad de chocolate y manzana

-**Wuao es sorprendente** – exclamo Anna mirando lo que conjuro Chris, Anna inmediatamente se puso a comer el pastel de chocolate **– esta delicioso **– exclamo con una sonrisa brillante

Chris sonrió por lo dicho – **Lo sé, siempre te ha gustado el pastel de chocolate o…**

-**Todo lo que tenga que ver con chocolate** – dijeron Elsa, Sofía y Chris a la vez

Anna inmediatamente se puso roja de la vergüenza **– me gusta el chocolate** – murmuro mientras comía

Emma y Henry se rieron, Regina aún seguía pensando en lo que iba a pasar pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre

-**Yo voy** – dijo Sofía corriendo hacia la puerta

-**Sofía no corras** – exclamo Regina viendo a su hija irse, ella negó con la cabeza y miro a su hijo – **Dime al menos que en el futuro me hace caso –**

**-Claro ma en el futuro Sofía te hace caso** – dijo Chris con una sonrisa descarada

Emma se rio por el comportamiento de Chris idéntico a Regina

* * *

><p>Sofía al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que era Bella que estaba nerviosa, no la había visto desde que le dio el libro, los ojos de Bella estaban muy rojos, estaba con tristeza<p>

-**Hola Sofía** – dijo tímidamente Bella agarrando el libro

-**Oh Bella que paso?** – dijo Sofía preocupada

-**Vine para entregarte el libro **– dijo dándole el libro a Sofía, ella lo tomo con cuidado **- Gracias me sirvió mucho –**

Sofía asintió y se dio cuenta que en su dedo ya no estaba el anillo de matrimonio con Oro, eso significa que su hermano tenía razón, como siempre rodo sus ojos internamente

-**Bueno… yo me voy –** dijo retirándose pero antes Sofía le tomo la mano y le sonrió

**-Estas bien** – susurro preocupada, ahora venía el otro plan de su hermano, tenía que reunir a sus tías

-**Eh… si no te preocupes** – dijo con una sonrisa forzada

-**Bella has estado llorando, te ves pálida, tú no estás bien** – respondió con preocupación

Bella negó con la cabeza y empezó a derramar lágrimas en sus mejillas

Sofía odiaba ver a personas llorar, pero más odiaba ver a su tía llorar lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y con un movimiento de su mano se transportó hasta la casa de campo de su madre en Storybrooke es un sitio desconocido para todos menos para la familia

Después de haberse calmado Bella se separó y se dio cuenta que estaban en una casa, estaba muy sorprendida – **Don…Dónde estoy?** – dijo calmadamente

-**La casa de campo de mama, es un secreto** – dijo conjurando café y pastel de chocolate – **prueba** – dijo sonriente

Bella acepto gustosamente el pastel y comenzó a comer

**-Gracias –** dijo Bella tímidamente

Sofía sonrió a Bella y empezó a comer de nuevo

Bella miro a Sofía que estaba comiendo y se dio cuenta que era igual a Regina – **Sabes la primera vez que te vi, pensaba que eras Regina, ahora que te veo aun lo sigo pensando**

Sofía se rio por eso – **En eso tienes razón, en el futuro todos piensan que mi mama ha rejuvenecido **– dijo riéndose de eso

Bella por primera vez desde que termino con Oro sonrió

Sofía se dio cuenta de eso – **Así que….**

**-Tu lo sabes no –** pregunto Bella mirando a Sofía, esa fue una afirmación no una pregunta

Sofía suspiro, Bella es conocida como una de las personas más inteligentes en todo el reino, por eso su mama la tiene a ella en el consejo del reino

-**Lo se**

**-Es por eso, por el que tú y tus hermanos están en este tiempo** – dijo con tristeza

-**En parte –** respondió Sofía mientras bebía café

**-No entiendo, él es mi verdadero amor** – dijo con voz rota – **yo tenía que salvarlo –**

Sofía suspiro – **El beso del amor verdadero no es tan blanco y negro como lo hacen ver -** dijo mirando a Bella – **Tampoco no es entre dos personas, Confía en mi he visto y he sido testigo de que siempre que el amor entre los dos son verdaderas, puede romper cualquier maldición con un simple "beso de amor verdadero"**

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida por ese descubrimiento

**-Pero él es mi alma gemela **– respondió confundida

Sofía se rio, no podía creer que iba a tener la misma conversación que tuvo Tink con su mama, ahora sabia por que se había enamorado de la hija de Bella y Rubí

-**Te voy a explicar cómo son eso de las almas gemelas y te voy a dar un claro ejemplo de mi madre** – dijo mirándola a los ojos

Bella asintió estaba muy curiosa por el relato

* * *

><p><strong>-Donde está tu hermana? –<strong> dijo Regina mirando a su hijo Chris, hace como 5 minutos que ha desaparecido Sofía y Regina está muy preocupada

Ahora todos se encontraban en la sala

**-Salió, esta con una amiga** – respondió Chris

**-Una amiga, pero ella es del futuro, Cuantas amigas puede tener? –** dijo Emma

Chris le dio una mirada asesina a su madre

Emma solo se sentó en el sofá y empezó a jugar con Esmeralda, su hijo se parece tanto a Regina

Regina miro la interacción de ellos – **Christopher dime donde está tu hermana ahora –** dijo seria mirando a su hijo

-**Bueno ma, me llamaste Christopher debo suponer que estas amarga conmigo un 30%, aun así puedo sobrevivir **– dijo con una sonrisa

Regina negó con la cabeza agarrando su frente en eso miro a Emma y le pego en el brazo

-**Hey!** – se quejó Emma

**-Es tu culpa** – dijo señalando a su hijo

Henry, Anna y Elsa se rieron

-**No es justo –** murmuro Emma mientras ve como Esmeralda se rio **– tu también – **susurro

Regina sonrió por eso, en eso se dio cuenta y miro a cada uno de las personas que está en esta casa, miro a Elsa y Anna que estaban sonriendo y hablando con Henry, miro a Christopher que estaba con un libro, miro a Emma jugando con Esmeralda, era algo lindo de ver aun no podía creer que este era su verdadero final feliz

-**Mama podemos ver Frozen** – dijo Henry contento

Chris empezó a reírse, el en su época nunca lo había visto ya que el creció en el bosque encantado pero a la medida que viajaba en el tiempo con su hermana, Henry les mostro su mundo como él le decía

-**Eso sería genial, tenemos a las verdaderas aquí –** dijo Emma mirando a Regina

Elsa y Anna estaban confundidas pero asintieron un poco emocionadas para ver como las miraban en este mundo

Regina sonrió – **Está bien vamos a ver la película **

**-Bien voy por palomitas y bebidas** – dijo Emma sonriente

**-No te preocupes ma yo lo tengo** – dijo Chris y con un movimiento de su mano apareció Palomitas, dulces, Pizza, Bebidas

Emma estaba sonriente, Henry y Anna también sus ojos brillaban de emoción por tanto dulce, Regina miro a su hijo alzando su ceja y Chris se encogió de hombros, Elsa sonrió a su familia

-Voy a mandar un mensaje a Sofía mama no te preocupes – susurro Chris a su madre

Regina asintió – **Sabes que me preocupo por todos ustedes no?**

**-Lo se mama, todo va a estar bien** – sonrió Chris con una sonrisa

-**Eso espero mi amor** –

* * *

><p>Sofía miro a Bella y le comenzó a explicar <strong>– Tu sabes que es un alma gemela en si?<strong>

Bella estaba confundida- **Es alguien quien puede conectarse a usted en formas que otros no pueden, es tu igual…**

Sofía sonrió – **en parte, pero si descomponemos la palabra alma gemela…. Alma significa que su espíritu y un compañero**

**-Compañero?**

-**Si, un compañero, puede ser un compañero de trabajo o un amigo, lo entiendes**

**-SI lo hago** – dijo un poco frunciendo su ceño

Sofía sonrió, sabia que su tía no lo había entendido era igual que su hija – **Bueno un alma como tú lo has dicho puede conectarse con usted en** **formas que otros no pueden. Te enseñan cosas sobre ti mismo. A veces vienen pero no siempre se mantienen. Ellos cumplen con su propósito y seguir adelante. Por ejemplo, en caso de mi madre, Daniel fue su primer compañero del alma. Daniel le enseñó que se puede amar y lo que se siente al ser amado**. **Robín Hood, era otro compañero del alma. Él le enseñó a esperar de nuevo. Él ayudó a encontrar la esperanza a mi madre**

Bella asimilo la noticia, no podía creer que había mas de una alma gemela no un compañero eso significa que Rumpel era un compañero no su persona destinada

-**Ahora te voy a explicar lo que es en sí un** **Alma gemela. Las almas gemelas son dos mitades de una sola alma. Con tu alma gemela, te sientes completa. El alma de esa persona es un verdadero espejo de la suya; que también podría hacer que sea un verdadero reto para llevarse bien con ellos de vez en cuando. Pero juntos, usted tiene un amor incondicional y el vínculo que se pega. Son el _último_ compañero del alma. Usted puede tener más de un alma gemela, pero que sólo puede tener _un_ alma gemela** – dijo seriamente mirando a Bella, había escuchado tanto esta conversación su madre y su tía Tink que está pegado en su cabeza y ni todos los golpes del mundo podría hacerle olvidar

**-Eso significa que Rumpel** – dijo con tristeza

**-Él era tu motivo para seguir, tu querías ver que en todo ser malo hay alguien bueno, el té dio algo que jamás te ha dado, él era un compañero, él hubiera sido tu destino pero escucha- dijo **agarrando la mano de Bella – **el alma gemela tiene que ser los dos por igual, tu y tu alma gemela dan igual amor, igual esfuerzo, por ejemplo de mis abuelos, Nieves y Encanto son dos personas que tienen una relación romántica y tienen el verdadero amor ... que es una conexión de alma gemela ... almas gemelas ... dos mitades de una sola alma. Esa es la forma en que siguen encontrando su camino de regreso a la otra** **y su frase memorativa "yo siempre te encontrare"****, y otra como el de mis hermanas, Elsa y Anna ellas siempre sabrán lo que le sucede una a la otra, tienen ese poder empático, si Anna esta triste, Elsa lo sabe inmediatamente, cuando Anna necesite a Elsa, Elsa inmediatamente aparece frente a ella, sin utilizar ningún tipo de poder – **explico Sofía con una sonrisa brillante hablar de sus hermanas siempre le da esa sensación

Bella asintió a lo dicho y se quedó pensativa a lo dicho

**-Ahora Bella dime, ese tipo de conexiones lo tuviste con Rumpelstiltskin** – pregunto Sofía

Bella pensó ahora en todo su historia con Oro, se quedó pensando cuando lo conoció, cuando se enamoró, se quedó pensando en sus dos cautiverios, cuando estuvo con Oro y cuando Regina la encerró, se quedó pensando cuando se rompió la primera maldición, cuando vio a Oro de nuevo, ella estaba feliz y emocionada pero era una emoción normal, era un sentimiento como si hubiera encontrado un familiar no un amor, en eso en sus pensamientos se encontró a Rubí, pero inmediatamente sacudió ese pensamiento, sabía que la quería, pero como le dijo a Rumpel, ella lo amo más que todo, ahora por primera vez se puso a dudar de su amor por Oro, sabía que nunca iba a regresar con él, pero aun así nunca dudo de su amor hasta ahora

Sofía miro a su tía que estaba pensativa, en eso sin que su tía se diera cuenta de la nada tenía un mensaje de Chris, diciéndole que su mama quiere que venga y que van a ver Frozen, ella sonrió, le mando un mensaje de nuevo diciéndole que ira pero antes tiene que terminar con Bella, después de finalizar de hablar con su hermano, en eso decidió mirar a su Tía Bella y decidió contarle la historia ya era hora

-**Bella** – dijo después de unos minutos Sofía

**-Si** – susurro Bella con resignación

**-Has leído la historia la Bella y la bestia** – dijo Sofia mirando a su tía que mostraba una cara de confusión

-**He oído hablar de él, hasta lo vi, pero aun no pude leerlo** – respondió pensativa en eso se preguntó porque, a ella le encantaba leer, porque no leer su propia historia, porque solo lo vio

Sofía sonrió internamente, ella sabía lo que estaba en la mente de su tía – **En el libro cuenta que La Bestia fue maldecida en una forma de un lobo, con la esperanza de ser enseñados de que pudiera ser amado por algo más que el aspecto que tenía. Que su dinero no iba a salvarlo en la compra del amor, que la gente no se podían utilizar en hacer que otros lo aman, que su poder como el príncipe no podía, pero lo más importante que él mismo tuvo que darse cuenta de lo que estaba a dentro de él lo salvaría –** expreso con la esperanza que su Tía se diera cuenta de la verdad

Bella se quedó pensativa por lo que le decía Sofía

**-Sí bien en este mundo la historia no suena tan bueno, pero el punto es que usted es Bella**.- expreso Sofía

Bella asintió pero aun así, si ella era Bella quien era la Bestia

Sofía ahora se las iba a jugar - **Rumple no es la Bestia de tu historia él no es maldecido el eligió el poder. Solo se preocupa por el poder que él tiene y lo que puede hacer a otros a cambio de más poder –** dijo seria mirando a su Tía seriamente **- En cambio hay alguien que fue maldecido en una bestia pensando que nadie lo quiere, esa persona aún está esperando a su Bella**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo Sofía?** – Dijo agarrando a Sofía tratando de mirarla desesperadamente para que le diga

-**Creo que ya lo sabes** – Dijo Sofía

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos hola como estan? ultima <strong>**actualización**

**Lo siento por demorarme, hubo muchos contratiempos para mi, pero todo solucionado**

** espero que les guste , espero comentarios para saber como quieren que continuo la trama, **

**:) ser felices **


End file.
